Saudade
by Lady Bee
Summary: Não havia uma palavra para definir o sentimento que ele tinha. Não era apenas sentir falta dela, era algo mais profundo, mais intenso e ele duvidava que houvesse uma palavra capaz de abranger todo significado aquele sentimento que era tão constante dentro dele, aquele sentimento que provocava uma dor difusa. Era algo feito de lembranças e nostalgia.
1. Chapter 1

_**It came to the end, it seems you had heard  
Cause we walked the city streets,  
You never said a word.**_

_**When we finally sat down  
Your eyes were full of spite.  
I was desperate, I was weak  
I could not put up a fight.**_

À medida que a comitiva avançava em direção ao sul, Jon sentia-se mais e mais incomodado. Passar boa parte da vida em Winterfell e sobreviver no Norte durante o longo inverno não o preparavam para o clima quente de King's Landing. As pessoas costumavam dizer como era agradável o calor do sul, mas tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em como sobreviveria sem desidratar na metade do caminho.

Ele teria dado uma desculpa para não comparecer a capital. O Norte ainda enfrentava problemas graças ao inverno, Winterfell ainda precisava de reparos e após a guerra havia pouca gente para cultivar os campos. Mesmo assim a rainha sabia ser persuasiva em suas correspondências e foram dois os argumentos que levaram Jon Targaryen, o Guardião do Norte, Senhor de Winterfell e Príncipe de Dragonstone a atender ao chamado de sua tia.

Seu irmão, Aegon, estava se casando com Arianne Martell e haveria uma grande celebração em King's Landing. Isso já bastaria para tornar a viagem inevitável, mas foi a segunda parte da carta que o levou a deixar tudo pra trás e seguir em direção à capital.

Daenerys o chamava para fazer um reconhecimento. Uma jovem de passado misterioso serviu à rainha dragão durante a guerra, fazendo um serviço pouco honrado, mas de grande valor. Ninguém sabia de onde ela era, como se chamava, ou quais eram seus objetivos. Só podiam dizer que ela tinha bom nascimento pela forma que falava e por algumas coisas que ela sabia. Foi apenas quando Daenerys Targaryen ocupou o Trono de Ferro que alguém, mais especificamente Sandor Clegane, havia afirmado que aquela garota misteriosa era Arya Stark.

Corvos foram enviados para Winterfell e para o Eyrie, convocando os Stark para que pudessem confirmar a informação. Sansa estava em estágio avançado de sua gravidez para conseguir fazer a viagem. Bran havia se casado há pouco tempo com Meera Reed. Rickon mal se lembrava da irmã para poder dizer qualquer coisa a respeito de Arya. Coube então a Jon a tarefa de ir a King's Landing.

Era inevitável não pensar em quantas vezes ele foi ludibriado com a possibilidade de reencontrar a irmã. Jon se deteve naquele pensamento e o corrigiu mentalmente. Arya não era sua irmã, era sua prima. A mudança, entretanto, não afetava a forma como ele se sentia em relação a ela. Não queria ter falsas esperanças de que desta vez reencontraria Arya, mas era tão difícil não desejar fervorosamente que aquilo fosse verdade.

Lembrou-se de quando Melisandre teve a visão de uma menina cinzenta sobre um cavalo chegando à Muralha. Lembrou-se de como se sentiu quando avisaram a ele que Alys Karstark havia chegado e por um momento ele achou que era Arya quem vinha de encontro a ele. Jon se sentiu como um menino outra vez, desejou passar suas mãos pelo cabelo dela, desejou abraçá-la e ouvi-la terminar as frases junto com ele como fizeram tantas vezes no passado. Tudo aquilo tornou a decepção ainda maior e mais uma vez, apesar de suas ressalvas, ele se pegou desejando todas aquelas coisas durante toda a viagem.

Encomendou para ela uma adaga de presente. Algo fino e bem feito para fazer companhia a Agulha. Se aquela garota misteriosa fosse de fato Arya, ele não a reencontraria de mãos vazias. Ele lhe daria presentes, a vestiria em cinza e branco, e depois a levaria de volta para casa, onde ela poderia rever Rickon e Bran, quando este decidisse visitar Winterfell.

Ele já conseguia sentir o cheiro dela em suas narinas, a textura dos fios de cabelo embaraçados contra seus dedos e ouvir a risada dela. Fechava seus olhos a podia vê-la, ainda com nove anos, sorrindo para ele, com o rosto sujo e esfolado.

Não havia uma palavra para definir o sentimento que ele tinha. Não era apenas sentir falta dela, era algo mais profundo, mais intenso e ele duvidava que houvesse uma palavra capaz de abranger todo significado aquele sentimento que era tão constante dentro dele, aquele sentimento que provocava uma dor difusa. Era algo feito de lembranças e nostalgia, mesmo assim era suave e sempre acompanhado do desejo de revê-la, de ouvir o som de sua voz e sentir os fios de seus cabelos entre os dedos.

Durante a viagem ele parou diante de todos os bosques sagrados e ofereceu suas preces aos deuses antigos dos Stark. Todas às vezes ele pediu para que fosse mesmo Arya, para que ela estivesse viva e bem, pra que ela encontrasse o caminho de casa, o caminho de volta para ele e fizesse parar aquela sensação melancólica de estar incompleto de alguma forma.

Aquele ritual se repetiu por um mês inteiro. Quando chegaram à King's Landing pelos Portões do Rei, a população o saudou como um herói, como o príncipe que ele era. Jon ainda não estava habituado àquele tratamento. Defender a Muralha e lutar contra os White Walkers não pareceu um ato de heroísmo, ou coragem. Na verdade, ele não teve escolha. Ou lutava e vencia, ou morreria como tantos outros morreram em meio à neve.

A rainha Daenerys Targaryen, sua tia e também bem feitora, foi recebê-lo pessoalmente, ao lado de Aegon. Ela sorriu para ele e o abraçou diante dos olhos atentos da multidão, beijou-lhe o rosto e chamou-o de "querido sobrinho". Apesar de terem a mesma idade, ela sempre agia de forma maternal com ele e Aegon, um reflexo de alguém que viveu sem uma família de verdade e se esforçava para fazer dos dois irmãos sua fonte de afeto e segurança.

Ele gostava de Daenerys e de seu coração gentil, arriscaria dizer que a irmã de seu pai era de longe a pessoa mais agradável que ele já conheceu. Seu meio irmão, por outro lado, era mais reservado em sua relação com Jon. Aegon apreciava a ideia de ter um irmão e de ser parte de uma família, mas havia sempre aquele toque de desconfiança por Jon ser o filho da mulher responsável por toda tragédia da família Targaryen.

Aegon parecia mais receptivo daquela vez. Enquanto seguiam em direção a Red Keep o príncipe de Summerhall contou tudo o que sabia a respeito de sua noiva e disse o quanto estava ansioso pelo casamento. Aparentemente ele gostava da futura esposa, ou estava enfeitiçado por sua beleza exótica.

- Quando eu for a Dorne, gostaria que me acompanhasse. – Aegon pediu – Dizem que é um lugar fascinante e que tem o poder de tornar até o pior dos humores em um sorriso. Além do mais, os Martell pretendem recebê-lo em sinal de boa vontade para com o trono.

- Seria muito divertido, imagino. – Jon disse de forma polida – Mas eu vim para levar Arya de volta para casa e mais do que ninguém ela deve estar ansiosa para voltar ao Norte.

- Se ela for mesmo Lady Stark, ela será bem vinda também. Uma garota pode fazer bom uso de outras companhias femininas e se divertir em Dorne. Não fique tão ansioso para escondê-la naquele ermo congelado.

- Meu irmão não possui nenhum carinho pelo Norte, mas eu não posso dizer o mesmo. Se for mesmo Arya, então ela desejará voltar pra casa, rever o bosque sagrado, as fontes termais, se aquecer junto à lareira e sentir o calor que emana das paredes de Winterfell. – Jon disse num sorriso esperançoso – É o lugar dela, de onde ela jamais devia ter sido tirada.

- Você nortenhos gostam de esconder suas mulheres. – Aegon disse em tom divertido – Dizem que em Dorne elas são tão ativas e poderosas quanto seus homens. Dizem que elas não possuem modéstia.

- Fala como se as nortenhas não possuíssem qualquer atrativo. – Jon disse de forma impertinente – Eu posso garantir que está enganado quanto a isso.

- Eu não quis sugerir isso. Se nortenhas não possuíssem qualquer atrativo nosso pai não teria perdido a cabeça pela senhora sua mãe. – Aegon respondeu – Só acho que o frio do Norte congela seus corações e seus corpos. O clima de Dorne poderia fazê-lo se lembrar de como é se sentir vivo. Nós somos do sangue do dragão, meu irmão. Apreciamos o fogo, o calor e as mulheres que incendeiam nossas camas.

- Só diz isso porque não sabe o que é ter uma selvagem. – Jon lançou a ele um sorriso malicioso.

Eles chegaram à Red Keep já no fim da tarde. Jon foi levado aos seus aposentos para se lavar e vestir roupas mais apropriadas. Em Winterfell ele usava cores Stark como uma forma de assegurar ao povo que seriam governados por ele como foram governados por todos os Stark do passado. Em King's Landing ele não era um Stark, ele era o filho de Rhaegar Targeryen e também o Príncipe de Dragonstone. Suas cores eram o vermelho e o negro.

_**Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Do you ever think of me  
In the quiet, in the crowd?**_

_**You were strangely less than pain  
Than you were cold.  
Triumphant in your mind  
Of the logic that you hold.**_

Ele estava ansioso para que a garota fosse levada a presença dele e toda aquela história fosse resolvida. Daenerys, entretanto, exigia que alguns protocolos fossem cumpridos antes que isso acontecesse. Naquela noite haveria um banquete em homenagem a ele e todos estavam ansiosos para por os olhos sobre o príncipe que cavalgou Drogon, que derrotou White Walkers e ressurgiu dos mortos.

Jon mal conseguia tocar na comida. Tudo parecia muito diferente de tudo aquilo que ele estava habituado em Winterfell. A cidade fedia, a comida tinha um gosto incomum e a música o deixava atordoado. Gostava de fazer suas refeições em silêncio, quando muito ouvindo as histórias de Rickon e um ou outro convidado. Gostava do Norte e quanto mais rápido resolvesse aquela pendência, melhor.

Ele ergueu os olhos de seu prato e reparou em uma imagem discreta no fundo do salão. Uma garota usando roupas masculinas observava tudo atentamente, sem falar com ninguém e sem ser notada. Os olhos dela encontraram os dele e Jon sentiu seu coração parar. Ela levava uma espada bravoosiana na cintura, seu cabelo longo preso numa trança malfeita.

Jon pediu licença e deixou a mesa, sem se importar com protocolo ou com os olhares estranhos que os convidados lançavam a ele. A garota sumiu nas sombras de um dos corredores e Jon correu para alcançá-la.

Ele pegou uma das tochas que iluminavam o corredor no momento em que sua outra mão conseguiu segurar a garota pelo pulso. Ela não tentou fugir, mas também não se virou para encará-lo. Jon podia sentir seu coração acelerado e a palma das mãos suadas. O cheiro daquela moça era tão familiar.

- Olhe para mim, por favor. – ele pediu e a garota se virou lentamente. A respiração dele ficou suspensa.

Os olhos cinzentos dela se encontraram com os dele mais uma vez. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto esperava por uma palavra dele, mas Jon não conseguia pensar em nada. Foi como se o tempo tivesse parado ou retroagido. Como se ele tivesse voltado ao dia em que se despediu dela e lhe deu a espada de presente. Ele queria abraçá-la, queria rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Queria jogá-la sobre um cavalo e levá-la de volta pra casa naquele instante.

- Arya...- foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer. Sua voz parecia não ter sido usada por cem anos.

Ela não disse nada. Ela se curvou numa reverencia breve e deselegante e depois voltou a encará-lo.

- Vossa Alteza. – ela disse e aquelas palavras o magoaram mais do que tudo.

Jon a puxou para um abraço apertado e levou a mão aos cabelos dela imediatamente. Seu coração batia forte, seus olhos estavam úmidos, mas ele não conseguia se importar com nada daquilo. Aquela era Arya e ele a estava abraçando pela primeira vez em seis anos.

- Não me chame assim. Por favor, não me chame desta maneira. – ele implorou.

- E como eu devo chamá-lo? – ela perguntou retribuindo o abraço de forma insegura – Lord Stark? Lord Targaryen? Eu estou confusa.

- Me chame de Jon, como sempre fez. Me chame só de Jon. – ele respondeu – Eu senti tanto a sua falta, irmãzinha.

- Oh, Jon. Eu não sou mais a sua irmãzinha. – a voz dela era dolorida – Até isso eu perdi.

- Não importa o que dizem. Você continua sendo minha Arya. – ele disse para ela – Eu vou levá-la de volta pra casa.

- Não sabe quanto tempo eu sonhei com isso. – ela confessou num sussurro.

_**You said no one would ever know  
The love that we had shared.  
As I took my leave to go  
It was clear that you didn't care.**_

_**Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Do you ever think of me  
In the quiet, in the crowd?**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Como ela suspeitava, tentar manter Arya Stark longe de seu sobrinho havia sido inútil. Ao menos Jon havia confirmado com todas as letras que aquela era a filha mais nova de Eddard Stark e Catelyn Tully, o que era um grande alívio para todo reino.

A garota havia sido de grande utilidade durante a guerra, eliminando inimigos perigosos, limpando o caminho para que uma nova política fosse estabelecida quando os Targaryen retomaram o poder. Entretanto, durante toda guerra, a garota de muitos nomes ficou ao sul do Gargalo, enquanto os dragões voavam em direção ao Norte.

Foi apenas quando Daenerys reconheceu Jon como seu sobrinho e filho legítimo de Rhaegar e Lyanna Stark, concedendo-lhe todas as honras de um príncipe e nomeando-o como Guardião do Norte, que a garota deixou escapar pistas de quem ela realmente era. Sandor Clegane foi apenas o motivo derradeiro para convocar Jon à King's Lading, para que a confirmação fosse definitiva.

Arya Stark ressurgiu dos mortos como uma possível herdeira para Winterfell, mas por mais que ela fosse uma guerreira competente e uma Stark legítima, o Norte não poderia ser mantido por ela. Entretanto, a situação ainda era favorável aos Targaryen e talvez aquele assunto pudesse ser resolvido de forma pacífica e tanto o povo do Norte, quanto a rainha, ficariam satisfeitos com o resultado.

Jon foi chamado à presença dela logo após o almoço do dia seguinte. Quando ele entrou no solar, já vestia roupas mais leves do que aquelas que usava em Winterfell e levava o emblema do dragão de três cabeças em suas vestes. Seu sobrinho não parecia nada confortável na capital, tanto pelo calor, quanto pelo formalismo que devia seguir. Ele era sempre tão sério, tão severo consigo e sua honra. Talvez fosse hora dele aceitar uma esposa que lhe colocasse um sorriso nos lábios.

- Chamou, Vossa Graça? – Jon perguntou imediatamente.

- Chamei. – ela respondeu sorrindo de forma afetuosa para ele – Eu esperava que pudesse reencontrar Lady Stark em um ambiente mais reservado, mas imagino que este seja o sangue dos lobos falando. Nenhum dos dois aguentaria esperar mais, não é mesmo?

- Eu sinto muito por minha impaciência, minha rainha. – ele disse abaixando a cabeça. Daenerys abafou um riso discreto.

- Não sinta. É natural que estivessem ansiosos. – ela disse – E eu fico feliz que tenha reencontrado uma prima tão querida. Quantos anos se passaram desde que se separaram?

- Seis, Vossa Graça. – Jon respondeu – Ela ainda era uma criança de nove anos quando aconteceu.

- E agora ela é uma mulher feita. – Daenerys disse sorrindo – Ela se tornou uma moça muito bonita, não concorda?

- Eu nunca a vi de outro modo, mesmo que Arya nunca tenha sido conhecida como a irmã mais bonita. – ele disse discreto – Mas sim, ela se tornou uma bela jovem.

- Logo haverá um número considerável de pretendentes a mão dela. – Daenerys disse e notou como o sobrinho pareceu tenso – Edric Dayne, Lorde de Starfall chegou a falar comigo a respeito de um possível casamento, mas eu não poderia decidir nada sem a sua presença. Afinal, você é o Lorde de Winterfell e responsável pelos seus primos mais jovens, não é mesmo?

- Perdoe-me, Vossa Graça, mas eu não creio que considerarei qualquer proposta de casamento à Lady Stark num primeiro momento. Talvez em um ano ou dois, mas não antes que ela tenha a chance de voltar ao Norte e reencontrar os irmãos. – Jon disse sério.

- E quanto a você, meu caro? Eu estou tentando entender o motivo pelo o qual ainda não encontrou uma esposa. – Daenerys disse se sentando e indicando uma cadeira para que Jon fizesse o mesmo.

- Há muito o que ser feito no Norte. – ele respondeu – Não creio que seja o momento ideal.

- Jon, você não é apenas o Lorde de Winterfell, é também o Príncipe de Dragonstone e talvez meu herdeiro. – Daenerys disse em tom ameno – É hora de pensar nisso e encontrar uma esposa jovem e que possa lhe dar muitos filhos saudáveis. Aegon vai se casar ao final deste mês e eu não gostaria de ver meu sobrinho mais novo voltando para o Norte sem ao menos uma noiva.

- Então imagino que Vossa Graça já tenha candidatas em mente. – Jon disse em tom austero, sem demonstrar agrado, ou contrariedade. Daenerys sorriu de forma gentil.

- Lembra-se do que me disse quando lhe dei Winterfell? – ela perguntou – Você se recusou a princípio dizendo que Winterfell deveria ser governado por um Stark e que você jamais foi um, apesar da criação e da aparência.

- Eu não estou entendendo, minha rainha. – ele disse sério. Daenerys sorriu.

- Estou tentando dizer que talvez haja uma boa solução para isso. – ela disse satisfeita – O casamento de um príncipe é decidido pelo rei, ou pela rainha. Dada a presente situação, eu decidi que encontrei a noiva perfeita para você, meu caro. E digo mais, estou inclinada a não permitir que volte para o Norte solteiro.

- Posso ao menos saber o nome da mulher com quem devo me casar? – Jon perguntou de forma contida.

_**Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Do you ever think of me  
In the quiet, in the crowd?**_

_**And I hear of your coming and your going in the town.  
I hear stories of your smile,  
I hear stories of your frown.**_

- Você se casará com Lady Arya Stark. Este casamento colocará um fim a qualquer eventual conflito no Norte e ainda vincula três das casas mais poderosas dos Sete Reinos ao trono. – Daenerys disse sorrindo – Aposto que Lorde Tully e Lorde Aryn ficarão satisfeitos com a perspectiva.

- Me perdoe dizer, mas eu não acredito que Lady Stark concordará com isso, Vossa Graça. – Jon disse imediatamente – Ela sempre foi avessa à ideia de casamento. É uma mulher de temperamento forte e eu duvido que uma ordem real seja suficiente para que ela aceite o que minha rainha está determinando.

- Não será apenas uma ordem minha, Jon. Você é o responsável pelos jovens Stark, incluindo ela. – Daenerys disse firme – Ela tem de obedecer, meu caro.

- Não me peça para obrigá-la a isso, eu lhe imploro. – Jon disse exasperado – Eu e ela fomos criados como irmãos, Vossa Graça. Eu não posso simplesmente ignorar isso e tomá-la como esposa. Arya vai me odiar para sempre se eu fizer isso.

- Você é um Targaryen, meu sobrinho. – ela disse firme – Nossa família nunca sofreu com estas questões morais. Além do mais, ela é sua prima, assim como Arianne é prima de Aegon. Vocês passaram seis anos separados, obviamente o sentimento fraterno já não é tão forte. Você se casará com ela e consumará o casamento nem que pra isso eu tenha que colocar alguém dentro do quarto para ter certeza de que tudo acontecerá conforme a tradição, Jon. Estou considerando uma cerimônia única para comemorar o casamento de meus dois sobrinhos.

- Tão cedo...- Jon sussurrou. Daenerys encarou o sobrinho com um olhar piedoso.

- Alegre-se. – ela disse – Estou lhe dando uma noiva que você conhece e confia. Alguém de alto nascimento e grande beleza. Além disso, eu decidi que escolherei como meu herdeiro o sobrinho que tiver o primeiro filho. Lady Stark pode lhe dar uma coroa.

- E eu trocaria tudo isso para ver Arya feliz. – Jon encarou a tia convicto – Eu não me importo com riquezas, com honrarias, ou terras. Eu viveria feliz no Norte como um simples servo de Bran se ao menos eu tivesse a certeza de que Arya seria feliz. O que está me pedindo é pra que eu traia a confiança dela, acorrente-a a uma vida que ela não deseja e acima de tudo arruíne a minha relação com ela depois de seis anos sem vê-la.

- Você é filho de seu pai, é um Targaryen. – Daenerys afirmou convicta – Seu dever é para com esta família e o reino. Este casamento selará a paz no Norte, garantirá a continuidade de nossa dinastia e impedirá o Norte de tentar outra rebelião. Eu o tirei da Patrulha da Noite e naquela ocasião você me prestou um juramento de lealdade e obediência, assim como ela fez antes do fim da guerra. Eu não vou voltar atrás em minha decisão e se tentar me desafiar, não vai gostar do resultado. O casamento será em um mês. – Jon abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

- Posso ao menos pedir para que a cerimônia seja realizada diante dos deuses antigos? – Jon pediu humildemente.

- A Fé não aprovará isso. – Daenerys disse séria.

- Septão pode realizar os ritos no bosque sagrado. – Jon pediu mais uma vez – O Norte não aceitará um casamento realizado longe do olhar dos deuses antigos, além disso Arya é uma Stark. São os deuses dela.

- E os seus também. – Daenerys disse serena – Muito bem. Eu concordo com os seus termos.

- Sinto que será melhor se Vossa Graça informar à Lady Stark pessoalmente. – ele disse sério – Arya pode escolher não me ouvir e ainda alegar que não me deve respeito, já que sou apenas seu primo, mas a senhora é a rainha. Ela não poderá ir contra uma ordem real.

- Muito bem. – Daenerys concordou – Acho melhor avisar os cozinheiros e músicos. Logo nós termos o anúncio de mais um noivado.

_**And the darkness can descend,  
We can relish all the pain.  
But I know that's what you love,  
Cause you know I love the same.**_

_**Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Do you ever think of me  
In the quiet, in the crowd?**_

Quando Jon saiu do solar real, ela teve pena de seu sobrinho e da forma como ele parecia arrasado pela decisão dela. Daenerys precisou respirar fundo e se convencer mais uma vez de que aquela era a decisão correta. Um lorde não podia ficar solteiro pra sempre e um príncipe precisa de herdeiros o quanto antes.

Talvez fosse apenas uma questão de tempo. Jon era inteligente e estava ciente de seus deveres. Por mais que ele não apreciasse a ideia de se casar com a prima voluntariosa que por muito tempo considerou como uma irmã, ele não desobedeceria uma determinação real. No fim das contas ele era um Targaryen, ele se casaria com Arya Stark mesmo que ela fosse sua irmã de verdade.

Aquela era a última peça do jogo. A chave para acabar de uma vez com a guerra que assolava o reino por anos. Daenerys fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, lembrando-se de como se sentiu quando foi prometida ao Khal Drogo. Apesar do medo e de todo sofrimento, no final ela acabou encontrando amor. Desde a morte de Drogo o mundo dela era mais pálido, sem um sol e sem as estrelas.

Talvez Arya Stark acabasse se tornando a lua da vida de Jon e talvez os dois tivessem um final feliz mais duradouro.

_**Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Do you ever think of me  
In the quiet, in the crowd?**_

_**Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Do you ever think of me  
In the quiet, in the crowd?**_

_**Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Do you ever think of me  
In the quiet, in the crowd?**_

_**Nota da autora: Mais uma fic e essa está sendo bem melancólica, como já devem ter sacado pelo título. Não me perguntem o que eu pretendo fazer com ela, eu não faço ideia. Isso está saindo do nada e indo para lugar nenhum e com sorte eu vou achar um rumo para seguir. Espero que gostem e comentem. Música Where are you now, do Mumford & Sons, que provavelmente dominará todos os capítulos desta fic.**_

_**Bjus**_

_**Bee**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Touch my mouth and hold my tongue**__**  
**__**I'll never be your chosen one**__**  
**__**I'll be home, safe and tucked away**__**  
**__**You can't tempt me if I don't see the day**_

Ela encontrou Jon sentado junto à árvore coração. Ele nunca teve um semblante leve, nem mesmo quando eles eram crianças, mas Arya não precisava de muito para saber que ele estava preocupado, ou aborrecido com alguma coisa.

Sabia que ele não estava rezando e por isso sentou-se junto dele sem pedir permissão. Se alguém do palácio visse poderia repreendê-la por não usar o protocolo adequado com ele, mas era tão fácil se esquecer de que Jon era um príncipe. Para ela Jon continuava sendo Jon, o melhor irmão do mundo, o melhor amigo dela e a pessoa que ela mais adorava. Não importava o que dissessem, Arya jamais conseguiria se habituar ao protocolo real quando Jon estava por perto.

Arya não disse nada a princípio. Ficou sentada encarando a árvore coração e se lembrando de como aquele era o único lugar da Red Keep que um Stark conseguia ter um pouco de paz.

- Já sentindo falta do Norte? – ela quebrou o silêncio. Jon abaixou a cabeça por um instante.

- Mais do que imagina. Este calor me parece tão estranho. Eu estou suado o tempo todo e as roupas grudam no meu corpo. – ele resmungou – Não sei como aguentam isso.

- Já vivi em lugares mais quentes. – ela disse – E ainda é primavera. No verão será insuportável ficar aqui.

- O que me faz pensar que sou sortudo por ter sido nomeado Guardião do Norte. Eu morreria desidratado aqui. – ele disse num esforço pálido de humor.

- Como está Winterfell? – ela perguntou por fim – Como estão Bran e Rickon? Deuses, Rickon já deve ser quase um homem.

- Ele se parece com Robb. – Jon respondeu – Está ansioso pra se tornar um cavaleiro. Eu prometi que o mandaria para o Vale no próximo dia de seu nome. Lorde Arryn o aceitou como escudeiro.

- Espero poder passar ao menos alguns meses com ele. – Arya disse melancólica – E como está Bran?

- Muito bem. – Jon respondeu num sorriso fraco – Ele se casou dois meses antes de eu vir pra capital.

- Bran está casado?! Com quem?! – Arya perguntou surpresa.

- Meera Reed. – Jon respondeu sorrindo discretamente – Eles se tornaram amigos pouco antes de Winterfell ser atacado. São muito próximos desde então e por incrível que pareça, Howland não se opôs ao casamento.

- Isso é...Surpreendente, eu diria. – ela disse sorrindo – Mas fico feliz por ele.

- Eu me encontrei com Sansa no casamento. – Jon disse sério – Ela deve estar prestes a dar a luz ao primeiro filho.

- Quando foi que nos tornamos velhos, Jon? – Arya perguntou por fim – Parece que ontem nós brincávamos no pátio, Bran escalava paredes, Rickon seguia você e Robb por toda parte e Sansa me importunava por causa de um bordado idiota. Quando foi que nós envelhecemos tanto?

- Já faz tempo. – Jon respondeu – Acho que ninguém sabe dizer exatamente quando acaba a infância e o mundo nos enrijece como aço.

- Quando voltaremos para casa? – ela perguntou ansiosa – Eu quero tanto rever tudo. Eu sinto tanta falta.

- A rainha e meu irmão fazem questão da minha presença no casamento. – Jon respondeu – Devemos ir alguns dias depois disso, a menos que a proposta de Aegon lhe pareça atraente.

- Que proposta? – Arya perguntou.

- Ele nos convidou para irmos a Dorne. Lugares exóticos, vinho forte e especiarias, além disso Arianne Martell tem várias primas. Ele acha que poderia ser divertido. – Jon disse de forma amena.

- Você nasceu em Dorne, não é mesmo? – Arya perguntou encolhendo os ombros – Talvez devesse aceitar.

- Achei que estivesse ansiosa pra voltar pra casa. – Jon disse calmo.

- Eu estou, mas eu já reencontrei você. – ela disse sorrindo para ele – E Winterfell continuará onde está. Você vai ter a chance de se aproximar do seu irmão, visitar o lugar onde nasceu e descobrir o que existe no resto do reino que um dia pode vir a governar. Na volta podemos fazer a jornada por mar. Será mais rápido e a viagem é menos cansativa.

- Podemos cavalgar pelo deserto. – Jon disse segurando a mão dela – Dizem que existem belos lugares por lá. O Jardim das Águas foi construído para uma princesa Targaryen, dizem que é um lugar agradável.

- Podemos visitar a Tower of Joy. – ela respondeu entrelaçando os dedos aos dele – Quem sabe assim você aprende a sorrir um pouco.

- Não que você seja uma jovem sorridente. – Jon respondeu e havia uma melancolia indescritível nas palavras dele.

- Nós envelhecemos ainda muito jovens. – ela disse – O que está lhe preocupando tanto, Jon?

- Não é nada. – ele disse desviando os olhos.

- Devia saber que não consegue mentir pra mim. – ela retrucou – Por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo. – ele respirou fundo.

- A rainha determinou que devo me casar. – Jon respondeu. Por um momento o coração dela falou e tudo o que Arya conseguia pensar era que aquilo não podia ser verdade. Jon casado com uma mulher do sul era inimaginável. Uma mulher qualquer, que ocuparia o posto de Lady de Winterfell, o lugar da mãe dela, aquilo era...Errado.

- Quando? – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu perguntar.

- Minha tia não quer que eu volte para Winterfell solteiro. Eu devo me casar no mesmo dia que meu irmão. – Jon respondeu e Arya sentiu o sangue se esvair de seu corpo. Ela fechou os olhos. Quando voltassem a Winterfell ele não seria mais o Jon dela, seria o Jon de outra mulher. Ela seria apenas a prima indesejada para quem ele não teria tempo.

- Você a conhece? – Arya perguntou.

- Sim. – Jon respondeu brevemente.

- Ela é bonita? É uma boa lady, eu aposto. – Arya tentou não parecer enciumada.

- É bonita sim, mas não sei se é uma boa lady. Eu espero que não. – ele disse num tom quase doloroso.

- Posso saber o nome dela? – Arya perguntou e em seguida mordeu o lábio inferior. Jon ficou em silêncio por longos minutos até levar uma das mãos ao rosto.

_**The pull on my flesh is just too strong**__**  
**__**Stifles the choice and the air in my lungs**__**  
**__**Better not to breathe than to breathe a lie**__**  
**__**When I open my body I breathe a lie**_

- Me perdoe, Arya. – ele disse como se aquilo lhe custasse todas as forças – Eu juro que tentei convencê-la do contrário. Me perdoe, me perdoe, me perdoe.

- Por que eu devo perdoa-lo? – Arya o encarou sem entender nada do que ele estava dizendo, ou porque ele parecia tão angustiado. Em anos ela nunca o viu daquela maneira, nem mesmo quando se despediram quando ele foi para a Muralha.

- A rainha determinou que eu me casasse com você. – ele disse – Você é a minha noiva, Arya. Nenhum de nós vai poder sair de King's Landing antes que um septão nos case. Eu tentei convencer Daenerys do contrário, mas ela está convicta de que este casamento é a resposta para os problemas no Norte.

- Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto? – Arya perguntou se afastando dele imediatamente – Você sabia disso quando chegou aqui?

- Não. Só fui comunicado da decisão algumas horas atrás. – ele respondeu.

- Por que eu, Jon? Por que a rainha decidiu um absurdo desses? – ela continuava confusa com tudo aquilo e ele angustiado.

- Faz todo sentido, se pensar pela perspectiva política. – Jon respondeu – Winterfell foi reconstruída e o Norte está sob controle, mas alguns dos vassalos mais antigos e devotos à família Stark se recusam a me reconhecer como o novo Lorde de Winterfell e Guardião do Norte. Para muitos eu não passo de um usurpador que tomou de Bran e Rickon os direitos de herdeiros legítimos de seu pai. O Eyrie declarou apoio a mim, mas Riverrun continua silente. Um casamento com uma Stark, com uma das filhas de Eddard e Catelyn colocaria um fim às pequenas rebeliões, garantiria o apoio de Riverrun e acima de tudo, uniria definitivamente o Norte ao Trono, pondo um fim a toda ideia de independência.

- Foi Robb quem lutou pela independência do Norte, Jon. Se esquece disso? – ela questionou raivosa.

- Eu sei! Uma rebelião que se justificava naquela época, mas que perdeu todo sentido agora. – Jon retrucou.

- Nós somos irmãos, Jon. – ela disse sentindo os olhos arderem – Ainda que digam que você é filho de Rhaegar, nós crescemos como irmãos.

- Quando eu disse isso Daenerys se limitou a dizer que eu era um Targaryen e que minha família nunca sofreu com estas questões morais. – Jon respondeu como se aquilo lhe custasse anos preciosos de vida – Ela foi muito eloquente ao dizer que meu dever é pra com o reino. Este casamento resolve maior parte das questões pendentes no Norte e garantirá continuidade a nova dinastia.

_**I will not speak of your sin**__**  
**__**There is a way out for him**__**  
**__**The mirror shows not**__**  
**__**Your values are all shot**_

- Eu já escapei de King's Landing uma vez. Daenerys não pode me obrigar a aceitar isso, não depois de todos os meus serviços. – Arya disse imediatamente. Jon se levantou, seu rosto estava sério e contido. Ele a encarou nos olhos, talvez tão receoso quanto ela.

- Não zombe dos anos que eu esperei por você dessa maneira. – ele disse – Eu não mereço viver sem saber se está viva ou morta outra vez, assim como Rickon e Bran também não merecem. Você provavelmente já está sendo vigiada, assim como eu. Nenhum de nós pode desobedecer uma ordem real e mesmo que não fosse eu o homem a se casar com você logo a rainha determinaria um outro pretendente. Você é uma Stark, Arya. Seu nome trás responsabilidades e você sempre soube disso. E agora eu sou um Targaryen, o Príncipe de Dragonstone e talvez até mesmo o herdeiro do trono. Nenhum de nós tem escolha. Se fugir agora vai iniciar uma nova guerra. É isso o que quer?

- Não. – ela respondeu encolhendo os ombros e fechando os olhos. Jon tinha razão. Fugir era uma atitude egoísta que traria apenas mais dor e sofrimento não só para a família dela como também para o reino.

- A rainha deve chamá-la para uma conversa ainda hoje. – Jon disse sério e contido – Ela dirá algo sobre os preparativos, sobre alguma de suas preferências, eu não sei. Tudo o que eu sei é que estará tudo feito em um mês. Ao menos eu consegui convencê-la a realizar a cerimônia aqui, no bosque sagrado.

Ela abaixou o rosto e evitou encará-lo. Não conseguia admitir a ideia de Jon se casando com outra mulher, mas também não desejava ser a esposa dele. Tudo o que ela queria era voltar à infância, quando ele bagunçava o cabelo dela e eles completavam as frases um do outro. Aqueles eram dias abençoados e ambos eram inocentes. Tudo o que ela queria era fazer de conta que ainda era possível ser feliz daquela maneira quando voltassem a Winterfell.

Arya quis chorar como no dia em que perdeu o pai, a mãe e Robb. A única coisa que a atava à Westeros era Jon e o senso de lealdade à sua casa, mas agora ela queria fugir de ambos. Doía perceber que eles envelheceram, que aquelas crianças despreocupadas que corriam por Winterfell eram apenas fantasmas. Foi para isso que ela voltou? Para uma armadilha? Pra uma traição tão vil quanto aquela?

Jon ergueu o queixo dela com uma das mãos para que ela o encarasse diretamente nos olhos. Ela queria chorar, mas não daria uma demonstração de vulnerabilidade como aquela, não diante dele. Arya voltou suas atenções para os olhos dele, para os tons de cinza e como ao menos aquilo não havia mudado. Ele estava sofrendo também, mesmo assim acataria a ordem que recebeu.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele disse – Não queria que as coisas fossem assim.

- Dizer isso não muda nada. – ela respondeu sem qualquer animo.

- Por favor, tente entender. – ele implorou – Arya, nós não temos escolha, mas podemos fazer dar certo, como o senhor seu pai e a senhora sua mãe fizeram.

- Minha mãe era uma boa lady, devia saber que eu não sou como ela. – Arya respondeu ácida.

- E eu sempre gostei disso em você. – ele disse num tom tão melancólico e saudosista que fez o coração dela doer – Se lhe serve de consolo, ao menos poderá viver no Norte, próxima de Bran e de Rickon. Vai voltar pra casa, vai andar pelas terras em que crescemos, para o nosso bosque sagrado e o castelo que foi o seu porto seguro por tantos anos. Eu não deixarei que nada, nem ninguém lhe faça mal. E eu prometo que farei de tudo pra tornar esse casamento um fardo menos pesado pra você.

- Que seja, não é como se eu pudesse mudar a decisão da rainha. – Arya disse teimosa.

- Voltaremos para o Norte logo após o casamento. – Jon disse de forma serena – Tudo será mais fácil quando estivermos em casa.

Ela respirou fundo. Quando chegassem a Winterfell ela teria de ser uma lady. Pior do que isso, ela seria uma princesa. Eles teriam obrigações a cumprir e passariam os dias evitando a presença um do outro. Ela queria mais tempo para fazer de conta que nada daquilo estava acontecendo. Tempo para se lembrar de como era pertencer a uma família, antes que ela tivesse de desempenhar todos os deveres de uma lady. O casamento não poderia ser adiado, mas Winterfell poderia esperar.

Dorne, ele havia dito. Em Dorne o povo era diferente e os costumes menos severos. Diziam que alguns dos costumes se pareciam com os das Cidades Livres e ela sentia falta do cheiro de especiarias e do calor sobre a pele. Tudo totalmente diferente da austeridade de sua terra natal. Lá ela não teria os olhos de todo mundo sobre ela e poderia ser aproveitar um pouco mais seus últimos dias de liberdade. Visitar seu amigo, Edric Dayne, ver a lendária espada Dawn e cavalgar pelo deserto até alcançar Citadel e Oldtown.

- Não. – ela criou coragem para dizer – Não precisamos ir pra Winterfell imediatamente. Vamos para Dorne primeiro, com o seu irmão.

- Achei que preferiria voltar para o Norte, mas se deseja ir até Dorne nós podemos passar um mês ou dois por lá. – Jon disse tentando parecer simpático – Eu não sabia que tinha vontade de conhecer o sul.

- Você é um príncipe agora. Nós dois vamos precisar conhecer o país inteiro. – ela disse tentando não parecer afoita – O Norte vai continuar onde está. Podemos usar esse tempo pra conhecer coisas novas e talvez...Fazer essa loucura de casamento dar certo. – aquilo pareceu pegá-lo de surpresa. Jon sorriu para ela um sorriso amável.

- Está bem. – ele disse – Vamos para Dorne e tentaremos nos divertir um pouco. Vamos ver quão bem os lobos se saem no meio da areia.

_**And oh, my heart was flawed I knew my weakness**__**  
**__**So hold my hand, consign me not to darkness.**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ele evitava olhá-la durante o jantar. Daenerys falou com Arya pessoalmente ainda naquele dia, mas havia pouco ou nada a ser acrescentado àquilo que Jon já tinha falado. O casamento aconteceria e nenhum dos dois tinha poder o bastante para mudar a opinião da rainha.

Queria poder dizer a ela que tudo daria certo, que talvez aquela fosse a melhor opção no fim das contas, mas ele não tinha coragem para tanto. Uma parte dele estava feliz em pensar que Arya voltaria para Winterfell e nunca mais o deixaria. Era um pensamento egoísta, mas estranhamente reconfortante. Outra parte, entretanto, se revoltava com a perspectiva de tomá-la como esposa, deitar-se com ela e obrigá-la a ter os filhos dele.

Ele sempre foi próximo dela no passado e sabia o quanto Arya detestava a ideia de casamento e de ter que sucumbir aos deveres de uma dama. Ser a Senhora de Winterfell seria para ela uma punição, ser uma princesa seria ainda pior. Ela teria de se adaptar e eventualmente se conformar com a situação. Tudo o que Jon poderia fazer por ela seria ignorar qualquer crítica quanto ao jeito impulsivo dela e seus modos rudes, e defendê-la dizendo que nenhuma outra mulher possuía mais amor por sua terra e sua casa.

Doía ver como ela havia crescido. A juventude dela havia sido roubada talvez de uma forma mais brusca e drástica do que a dele. Sabia que ela era letal como uma serpente, que havia lavado suas mãos com o sangue de muita gente, alguns inimigos, outros apenas nomes para o deus de muitas faces. Arya não sorria como antes. Em seus olhos pairava uma sombra indecifrável e ela quase não falava. Ela era como o aço, frio e impiedoso.

Talvez a visita a Dorne fosse de fato uma boa ideia. Ela poderia aproveitar os dias quentes cavalgando, visitando a costa e desfrutando da companhia das primas de Arianne Martell. Diziam que as filhas de Oberyn eram treinadas em armas, eloquentes e independentes. Arya gostaria delas e teria com quem conversar.

Enquanto ela comia em silêncio, na presença da rainha e do irmão dele, Jon pode notar como as feições dela haviam mudado de fato. Seu rosto longo agora tinha contornos mais graciosos. As maçãs do rosto eram altas, o nariz bem feito e a boca era feita de lábios bem delineados. Os olhos cinzentos eram expressivos, adornados com cílios longos. O cabelo ia até a metade das costas e eram trançados num padrão complicado, muito parecido com o padrão Dothraky usado pela rainha. O corpo dela também havia mudado. Apesar das roupas masculinas que ela favorecia, era possível notar os quadris arredondados e os seios pequenos que ela se esforçava para esconder.

Aquela seria a esposa dele. Aquela jovem mulher que em tanto se parecia com a irmãzinha de nove anos que ele deixou para trás quando decidiu vestir o negro. A Arya que ele conheceu era agora uma sombra, apenas uma nuance nos traços bonitos e severos dela e olhá-la trazia aquela sensação incomoda e nostálgica de ausência. Era como se vê-la tão diferente fizesse aquele sentimento de anseio, aquela falta que ele sentia, aumentar drasticamente. Queria abraçá-la, enfiar seus dedos entre as mechas de cabelo, desfazer a trança e ouvi-la rir como fazia quando era criança. Queria que ela corresse em sua direção, chamando-o pelo nome e sorrindo. Queria que o tempo voltasse e aqueles dias abençoados em que foram jovens e inocentes pudessem durar para sempre.

Ela terminou de comer e se retirou da mesa sem trocar uma única palavra com ele. Daenerys também não permaneceu por muito tempo, deixando os dois sobrinhos a sós no solar da família real. Jon abaixou o rosto desanimado.

- Meu irmão parece disperso. – Aegon comentou – Não que eu esteja habituado a vê-lo de bom humor, mas hoje eu creio que esteja particularmente mal humorado. Posso perguntar o motivo de tanta seriedade?

- Algumas ordens são mais fáceis de cumprir do que outras. – Jon se limitou a dizer.

- Compreendo. – Aegon disse sorrindo amistosamente – Poderia ser consideravelmente pior, ouso dizer. Ao menos terá uma noiva jovem, bela e com um temperamento...Selvagem, que eu creio ser a sua preferência.

- Não espero que entenda o meu dilema neste momento. – Jon disse discretamente – Se a rainha tivesse ordenado que eu me casasse com qualquer pessoa, por mais contrariado que tal ordem pudesse me deixar, eu não questionaria. Eu obedeceria por que este é o meu dever, é parte do meu juramento.

- E por que isso seria diferente com Arya Stark? – Aegon questionou – Ela dificilmente poderia ser considerada uma opção ruim.

- Não importa que digam que eu sou um Targaryen. Arya continua sendo a minha irmãzinha. Ela continua sendo o que restou de um tempo mais simples, inocente e feliz. Tomá-la como esposa...Isso muda tudo.

- Preferiria se casar com Arianne em meu lugar? – Aegon sugeriu. Jon ficou em silencio e por um longo instante ele ponderou a respeito. – Pelo seu silêncio eu entendo que não. Você ama aquele ermo congelado em que vive e você ama o estilo de vida do Norte. Qualquer mulher que não soubesse nada a respeito das tradições do Norte, sobre seus deuses e sobre este terrível hábito que tem de evitar o sorriso a todo custo, seria um fardo pra você. Arya Stark é uma parte, ouso dizer que ela é o pilar principal de tudo o que você mais ama.

- É complicado. – Jon tentou desviar o assunto.

- Todas as mulheres que valem a pena são complicadas. Se fosse fácil não teria graça. – Aegon revidou – Além do mais, o fato de serem tão próximos pode acabar se tornando uma vantagem.

- Talvez, mas eu não tenho grandes esperanças quanto a isso. – Jon respondeu apático – Ela gostou da ideia de visitar Dorne. Eu preferia ir direto para Winterfell, mas já que ela gostou tanto da ideia de ir até o extremo sul que decidi que poderemos desfrutar de alguma diversão na corte de Sunspear.

- Eu acho que esta é uma ideia esplendida. – Aegon respondeu sorridente.

- Confesso que não entendo. – Jon disse deixando de lado a comida – Achei que ela quisesse voltar logo para o Norte. Achei que ela quisesse ir pra casa.

- E assumir de uma vez toda responsabilidade de ser a sua esposa? – Aegon questionou – É um fardo pesado, irmão. Talvez ela só queira um pouco mais de tempo pra se habituar à ideia. Ou talvez vocês precisem deste tempo para se entenderem entre quatro paredes.

- Eu realmente gostaria de não pensar a respeito disso neste momento. – Jon revidou sério.

_**Crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down**__**  
**__**I'll never wear your broken crown**__**  
**__**I took the road and I fucked it all away**__**  
**__**In this twilight how dare you speak of grace**_

- Uma hora vai ter que pensar. – Aegon insistiu – Não pode fazer de conta que ela ainda é sua irmã pra sempre. Vocês dois terão um dever a cumprir e você sabe qual é. Quanto mais cedo ela lhe der um filho, melhor. Talvez em Dorne as coisas ocorram de forma mais amena. Sem toda aquela maldita austeridade e sem os olhares severos dos súditos.

- Talvez tenha razão. – Jon concordou a contra gosto.

- A comitiva de Dorne deve chegar ainda esta semana. – Aegon disse satisfeito – Arianne é mais velha que sua Arya e ouso dizer mais experiente também. Imagino que você se beneficiaria muito se as duas se derem bem. Um pouco da ousadia dorniana seria mais do que bem vinda.

- Já será difícil o bastante ter de me casar com ela, eu não gostaria de ver Arya se esforçando para ser algo que não é. – Jon insistiu mal humorado.

- Você quer dizer que não quer ela se esforçando para seduzir você. – Aegon provocou – Ela está longe de ser uma dama recatada, acho que sabe disso melhor do que ninguém. Arya já tem um temperamento impressionante para alguém que veio do Norte, imagino o que ela faria com um toque do sul. Algo difícil de resistir, eu suponho.

- Não fale assim dela! – Jon disse imediatamente – Se tenho de me casar com Arya, que assim seja, mas ao menos demonstre um pouco de respeito pela minha noiva.

- Meu irmão me interpreta mal. – Aegon sorriu de forma diplomática – Eu não quis parecer desrespeitoso. Estava apenas ressaltando o fato de que sua futura esposa pode acabar se tornando uma mulher difícil de resistir, se der a ela a chance de explorar seu potencial. Quando a tiver em sua cama, aposto que será mais interessante se ambos desfrutarem dos prazeres conjugais, não acha?

- Eu cumprirei com meu dever. – Jon disse levantando-se da mesa e ignorando seus bons modos – Eu não espero que qualquer um de nós se sinta particularmente confortável com a situação, mas vou me esforçar para que seja algo tolerável para ela. Contanto que Arya me ajude a cuidar de Winterfell e me dê ao menos um filho, eu não me importaria de poupá-la de suas obrigações conjugais.

- Então não me surpreende que ela não queira voltar a Winterfell tão cedo. – Aegon disse sério – Já pensou que talvez seja mais sábio tornar essas ditas obrigações algo prazeroso, ou até mesmo desejado? Faça essa mulher querer você. Esqueça essa sua bem dita honra e moral. Use a confiança que sempre tiveram um no outro a seu favor e aproveite o fato de que ela se tornou uma bela jovem. Pode acabar se surpreendendo com as vantagens deste casamento.

_**Crawl on my belly until the sun goes down  
I'll never wear your broken crown  
I can take the road and I can fuck it all away**_

_**In this twilight our choices seal our faith**_

_**Nota da autora: Pois é. A Arya não gostou nem um pouco como já era previsto, o negócio é até onde vai a lealdade de uma pessoa que viveu o que ela viveu. Deixar tudo pra trás e fugir, ou ficar e assumir as responsabilidades que o nome dela traz, além de ter consideração pelo sofrimento de uma pessoa que teve esperança de reencontrá-la por anos? É um momento bem tenso e Jon também percebe que já não conhece ela tão bem quanto conhecia.**_

_**Música: Broken Crown do Mumford & Sons.**_

_**Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bju**_

_**Bee**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love was kind for a time**__**  
**__**Now just aches and it makes me blind.**__**  
**__**This mirror holds my eyes too bright**__**  
**__**I can't see the others in my life.**_

Quando a comitiva de Dorne chegou à capital, foram muitos aqueles que criticaram. Não era segredo que dornianos eram vistos com suspeita pelos outros reinos, mas a ligação entre a casa Martell e a casa Targaryen era longa e estava prestes a ser reforçada.

Jon nunca havia visto nada tão vibrante e colorido quanto às roupas e os estandartes da comitiva de Arianne Martell. Ele se lembrava dos rumores sobre aquele povo de pele escura, olhos penetrantes e temperamento forte, rumores sobre seus costumes e suas tradições peculiares, mas nunca imaginou que ficaria tão impressionado.

Nada daquilo era familiar a ele e tudo era diametralmente diferente da austeridade do Norte. O que mais o surpreendeu foi a quantidade de mulheres a frente dos estandartes de casas importantes. Algumas usavam armas, outras apenas se vestiam de acordo com as posições mais elevadas da nobreza. Guardando a princesa de Dorne, vinha três mulheres particularmente intrigantes, que ele supunha serem as filhas do lendário Oberyn Martell.

Ele lançou um olhar sorrateiro em direção à Arya. Ela estava diferente naquela manhã e ele supunha que Daenerys era a responsável pelas roupas que ela estava usando. Arya gostava de vestidos quase tanto quanto gostava de bordar, mas quando a rainha determinava que Lady Stark devia se vestir de acordo com aposição de noiva de um dos príncipes, então havia pouco ou nada que pudesse ser feito para evitar roupas femininas.

Eles praticamente não se falaram durante aquela semana. Ele tentou convidá-la para cavalgar, ou caminhar até o bosque sagrado, mas Arya sempre recusava. Ele queria se aproximar dela e comentar como era exótica a comitiva, ou como os cavalos eram esplendidos, mas não encontrou coragem para tanto. Arya não era dada a gastar palavras desnecessárias e quando não tinha o que dizer, ou simplesmente não queria falar, ela permanecia em seu silêncio austero. Vê-la tão distante e tão taciturna o entristecia mais do que poderia imaginar.

Em três semanas Jon a tomaria por esposa e eles seriam príncipe e princesa de Dragonstone, Senhores de Winterfell e Guardiães do Norte. Ela voltaria para o seu lugar de direito, o lugar de onde jamais deveria ter saído e a vida seria pacata novamente. Era tudo o que ele queria. Que tudo voltasse a ser como no tempo em que eles eram crianças e agiam como cúmplices. Era um sonho impossível e Arya jamais voltaria a venerá-lo como fez no passado, não depois que ele a despisse e cobrasse seus direitos de marido.

Aquele pensamento o incomodava mais do que qualquer outra coisa, como se já não bastasse a infelicidade dela por causa de todo protocolo e boas maneiras exigidas de uma futura princesa. Ela era Arya Stark, filha de Eddard Stark e Catelyn Tully, irmã de Robb, outrora Rei no Norte, e de Sansa Arryn, Senhora do Vale. Sua linhagem era mais antiga que a linhagem dos Dragões que unificaram o reino e em suas veias corria o sangue dos Primeiros Homens, um sangue que eles partilhavam. Ela era a noiva mais valiosa de todos os Sete Reinos e ainda assim Jon daria tudo para libertá-la daquele compromisso e permitir que ela fosse livre.

Mas o que era liberdade para Arya? Usar roupas masculinas, portar armas, ignorar as boas maneiras e cavalgar livremente pelo Norte, ou havia algo mais? Se ele pudesse dar a ela liberdade, permitiria que Arya zanzasse pelos Sete Reinos e além ao seu bel prazer? Permitiria que ela deixasse Winterfell por uma aventura, ou pior, por outro homem?

Não...Ele admitiu sentindo o gosto amargo na boca. Ele não permitiria que ela o deixasse outra vez, não importava o motivo. Ela era o Norte e seu povo austero, ela era a neve que caia no verão e o calor das lareiras acesas no inverno, ela era a cinzenta Winterfell, com suas paredes de pedra, suas fontes termais e o bosque sagrado. Ela era o lar dele, era tudo o que ele prezava e era egoísta de mais para abrir mão.

Arya não poderia mais deixa-lo depois do casamento. Estariam atados um ao outro em corpo e espírito diante dos deuses e dos homens. Era a única coisa que o confortava diante da impossibilidade de mudar a decisão da rainha.

Durante o banquete de boas vindas a princesa Arianne ele observou como Arya interagia com as filhas de Oberyn Martell. Aparentemente, elas possuíam mais em comum do que apenas o gosto por armas. Ela sorriu algumas vezes e conversou com Arianne por um tempo considerável. Jon não pode deixar de notar o quão contrastantes elas eram.

Arianne tinha a pele morena, olhos de serpente e corpo pequeno e bem feito exposto de forma quase indecorosa por suas roupas feitas de seda esvoaçante. Usava tantos adornos que mais parecia um khal com suas sinetas. Arya, por outro lado, tinha a pele alva do Norte, o cabelo negro sempre preso numa trança folgada e os olhos eram cinzentos como um lago congelado. Ela raramente sorria, não gostava de adornos e os vestidos que usava quando obrigada eram de tecido encorpado e lhe cobriam o corpo por inteiro, como era pertinente a uma dama do Norte.

Ele decidiu que preferia a modéstia dela, a simplicidade de suas vaidades e seu espírito determinado, às maquinações e seduções dornianas. Arya era natural como a neve de verão e o vento frio, era uma visão familiar e agradável num lugar tão pouco acolhedor quanto a capital. Ao menos Daenerys não determinou que ele se casasse com uma mulher do sul. Aquilo sim seria um desastre.

Ao final do jantar houve música e Aegon se levantou para tirar a noiva para dançar. Arya permaneceu sentada, conversando com Nymeria Sand e ignorando os olhares que Jon lhe lançava. Aquele jogo de gato e rato o estava irritando mais do que ela poderia imaginar. Ele se levantou de seu lugar e foi até ela.

Quando ele lhe estendeu a mão Arya o encarou como se aquele gesto não fizesse o menor sentido. Jon conteve seu constrangimento e manteve a mão estendida.

_**Were we too young? And heads to strong?**__**  
**__**To bear the weight of these lover's eyes**__**  
**__**'Cause I feel numb beneath your tongue,**__**  
**__**Beneath the curse of these lover's eyes.**_

- Me concederia esta dança, minha senhora? – ele perguntou usando todo protocolo que ambos odiavam. Arya arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não creio que esta seja uma boa ideia, Alteza. Posso acabar destruindo seus pés. – ela disse com um toque de sarcasmo em sua voz. Ele não estava acostumado a ser vítima do humor ácido, da indiferença, ou do rancor dela e aquilo o machucava.

- Eu insisto. – ele afirmou e Arya acabou concordando.

Nenhum dos dois tinha qualquer familiaridade com danças, apesar de terem sido criados em Winterfell. Jon não se considerava um lorde galante, como aquele das canções, tão pouco Arya gostava de se guiada ao som da música por todo salão enquanto os convidados estavam prontos para julgarem cada um de seus movimentos e dizerem o quanto ela era desastrada. Mesmo assim, ele a conduziu com cuidado e se esforçou para não fazer qualquer movimento que pudesse ser difícil para ela acompanhar.

- Gostando da companhia das outras mulheres? – ele perguntou genuinamente preocupado.

- Nymeria é ótima e Arianne não é nem de longe a princesa que eu havia esperado que fosse. – Arya admitiu – São melhores do que todas as damas dessa maldita corte.

- Fico feliz em ver que estão se dando bem. – ele disse sincero - Eu estava pensando se gostaria de cavalgar amanhã.

- Nós dois teremos um dia muito tumultuado. – ela disse seca – Você precisa agir como o príncipe que é e eu tenho que fazer de conta que sou o que se espera de uma dama.

- Vai continuar treinando durante estes dias? – ele perguntou tentando manter o diálogo.

- Tanto quanto possível. – ela respondeu.

- Eu posso assistir seu treino? – ele perguntou inseguro.

- E por que você faria isso? – ela revidou desconfiada. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais irritante.

- Me diga você. – ele disse – Eu ainda me lembro de como ficava fugindo das lições de costura pra assistir meus treinos com Robb.

- É diferente. Naquela época eu tinha esperanças de que me deixariam treinar também. – Arya respondeu constrangida.

- Eu gostaria de vê-la treinando. Saber o tipo de demônio que se tornou desde que eu lhe dei uma espada de presente. – ele disse.

- Faça como quiser, afinal você é o príncipe. – ela respondeu por fim.

- Até quando vai me punir? – ele perguntou enquanto a girava pelo salão diante dos olhos de todos – Não fui eu quem decidiu por este casamento, então por que está me punindo desta maneira?

- Eu não estou punindo você. – ela respondeu enquanto executava um passo consideravelmente gracioso ao redor dele.

- Você me evita todos os dias. Recusa todos os meus convites. Mal consegue olhar para mim. – Jon enumerou. Ele levou a mão à cintura dela, dando meia volta ao redor de Arya – Não me diga que minha aparência se tornou tão ruim ao longo destes anos que você simplesmente não consegue me encarar diretamente.

- Não seja idiota. – ela resmungou – Você não mudou nada.

- Eu já não posso dizer o mesmo a seu respeito. – ele deixou escapar.

- O que quer dizer? – ela questionou imediatamente.

- Nada. Foi uma péssima colocação. – ele tentou se esquivar. Não queria admitir que havia passado quase uma semana fascinado por todas as mudanças que ela havia sofrido ao longo dos anos e admirando a bela figura que agora ela exibia sem nem ao menos perceber o que estava fazendo.

- Isso tudo não passa de um circo. Uma farsa em que nós dois estamos atuando. – ela resmungou mais uma vez – Não há menor possibilidade deste casamento ser uma boa ideia, por mais que politicamente seja a estratégia perfeita. – ela tentou se afastar, mas Jon a segurou pela mão e a puxou de volta, continuando a dança.

- Eu também estou tendo problemas em aceitar isso. – Jon disse firme – Mas já que não temos escolha, talvez o melhor seja tentar fazer o nosso melhor para que dê certo.

- Por que eu tenho que me casar, afinal? Por que nós temos que nos casar? Bran lhe jurou lealdade, Rickon e Sansa também, se é isso que precisa, de outro juramento, eu farei. Se um dia o Norte for chamado à batalha, eu posso comandar os nortenhos se Rickon não tiver idade. – ela continuou resmungando irritada.

- Os homens não a seguiriam. – Jon disse num esforço de fazê-la entender.

- Uma mulher pode liderar tão bem quanto um homem. As Mormont fazem isso, e as Serpentes da Areia também, por que eu não poderia? – Arya insistiu.

- Mulheres carregam os brasões, mas não as armas. Bastardos levam as armas, mas não os brasões. – ele repetiu a mesma frase de tantos anos atrás – Não fui eu quem fez as regras, Arya.

- Não, você só as segue. – ela reclamou – E às vezes chego a pensar que você não está suficientemente contrariado nem mesmo para reclamar. Você é um príncipe, mas age como se fosse um soldado raso. Já foi o Lorde Comandante, mas ainda pensa que é um intendente.

- E o que eu deveria fazer? – ele perguntou quando a música parou de tocar – Quer que eu me declare contra o Trono de Ferro, inicie outra guerra?

- Me deixe fugir. Não poderão fazer nada se eu escapar outra vez. – ela sussurrou. Jon travou a mandíbula instintivamente – Por favor, Jon.

- Eu não posso. – ele respondeu severo – Eu não consigo mais deixá-la ir e viver pensando se está viva ou morta, desejando que volte pra casa. Winterfell é o seu lugar e você sabe disso. Eu vou levá-la de volta pra casa.

- Mesmo que pra isso tenha que se casar comigo? – ela questionou irritada.

- Mesmo que tenha de me casar com você. – Jon admitiu – Eu sinto muito que as coisas sejam desta maneira, mas tudo ficará bem quando voltarmos pra casa, eu prometo.

- Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir. – ela se afastou dele ao fim da música e da dança, voltando para mesa e retomando a conversa com Nymeria Sand.

_**But do not ask the price I pay,**__**  
**__**I must live with my quiet rage**__**  
**__**Tame the ghosts in my head**__**  
**__**That run wild and wish me dead**__**  
**__**Should you shake my ash to the wind**__**  
**__**Lord, forget all of my sins**__**  
**__**Oh, let me die where I lie**__**  
**__**Neath the curse of my lover's eyes.**_

Ele a havia perdido e isso estava muito claro. A Arya que ele desejou reencontrar por tantos anos se perdeu, deixando para trás apenas sua sombra vingativa e selvagem para assombrá-lo. Ela o culpava por não se rebelar contra a decisão de Daenerys e logo o odiaria para sempre.

Jon retomou seu lugar à mesa, ao lado esquerdo da rainha. Daenerys conversava com algum emissário de Highgarden, que insistia em reforçar o fato de que uma aliança com Dorne era pouco vantajosa. Como se os Tyrell não tivessem sorte de ainda estarem vivos depois da guerra. Era muita pretensão querer que os Targaryen esquecessem o apoio oferecido pela Flor ao reinado de Tommen.

Ele não estava com estomago para conversas políticas, nem para a comida posta diante dele. Não queria ouvir a voz de seu meio irmão, nem fingir que estava se divertindo com aquela farsa. Acima de tudo, ele não queria que todos vissem como o noivado com Arya estava acabando com ele aos poucos, ou como ele se sentia frustrado por não poder dar a ele o que ela queria e ao mesmo tempo se livrar do pensamento de que aquele casamento seria a única maneira de satisfazer seu desejo egoísta de nunca mais vê-la partir.

- Algo o perturba, querido sobrinho? – Daenerys perguntou a ele após dispensar o emissário.

- Não posso fazer. – ele disse sério, sem encarar a rainha – Eu sei que é a melhor maneira de pacificar o Norte de uma vez por todas, mas não posso me casar com ela.

- Pois eu achei que estavam se entendo muito bem durante a dança. – Daenerys disse sorrindo para ele de forma amistosa – Eu não vou voltar atrás nesta decisão, Jon.

- Por favor. – a voz dele era quase um sussurro – Eu a levarei para Winterfell, ela pode agir como minha conselheira e administrar a propriedade, mas não posso me casar com Arya.

- Meu querido sobrinho já está passando da idade de se casar. – Daenerys insistiu – Quando determinei que se casasse com ela, pacificar o Norte era apenas parte do objetivo. Você precisa de herdeiros.

- Posso dizer que sou estéril. – ele afirmou e Daenerys lançou a ele um olhar severo.

- Nós somos tudo o que restou de uma poderosa dinastia. – Daenerys disse em tom decisivo – Tanto você quanto Aegon sabem que eu não posso mais ter filhos, o que quer dizer que cabe a vocês assegurarem a continuidade do sangue do dragão. Uma Stark trouxe ruína a esta casa uma vez e eu não vou permitir que isso se repita. Eu não me importo se Arya Stark não deseja se casar, ou se vocês foram criados como irmãos. O que me importa é que o sangue do lobo pague pelo nosso sangue, o sangue do seu pai. O mínimo que uma Stark pode fazer por nós é parir crianças saudáveis, e quanto mais rápido, melhor.

- Minha mãe era uma Stark. – Jon disse sentindo a raiva borbulhar em suas veias.

- E por causa dela nossa família caiu. – Daenerys revidou – Faça com que a morte dela, de Rhaegar e de Eddard Stark não tenha sido em vão. Eu o acolhi nesta família, o legitimei e posso fazer de você meu sucessor, eu perdoei os Stark quando deveria ter pedido por suas cabeças e casando você com ela estou honrando a memória do homem que ajudou a derrubar minha família, tudo porque ele salvou você de Robert Baratheon. Não seja ingrato. Aceite o que lhe dei e cumpra seu dever.

- Arya está pensando em fugir. – Jon disse sentindo o coração apertar dentro do peito – Ela é bem capaz de fazer isso.

- Ela não vai. – Daenerys assegurou – As Serpentes vão cuidar para que ela fique aqui. Arya se parece de mais com a sua mãe para que os dornianos fiquem tranquilos vendo-a tão próxima a Aegon. Seu irmão a acha atraente, isso não é segredo, mas ele já deixou claro que honrará o compromisso com Dorne. Os Martell estão tão interessados no seu casamento que se preciso Obara Sand arrastará sua noiva para o leito nupcial pessoalmente. – a rainha falou em tom firme – Você deseja liderar? Pensa em me suceder um dia?

- Não tenho tal pretensão. – ele disse.

- É uma mentira. – ela respondeu a ele com um sorriso afável – Você comandou a Patrulha da Noite e o fez muito bem. Está acostumado a dar as ordens, a determinar o que deve ser feito. Talvez você me suceda um dia, mas para poder liderar, primeiro deve obedecer. Você devotou sua lealdade aos Stark por anos e o fez de forma honrada. Você dedicou mais uma parte preciosa de sua vida e sua lealdade à Patrulha da Noite. Agora é hora de dedicar sua lealdade a sua verdadeira família. Quais são nossas palavras?

- Fogo e Sangue. – ele respondeu contido.

- É o que nos une, Jon. – ela afirmou – Fogo e Sangue forjaram esse reino. Por mais que as palavras dos Stark afirmem que o inverno está chegando, fogo é o que faz o reino sobreviver e sangue é o que nos mantém unidos. Nós vivemos sobre terreno instável, um deslize e tudo o que temos irá pelos ares outra vez. Quer viver até a velhice e em paz? Quer garantir que o Norte será prospero por gerações? Quer que sua preciosa Arya viva bem e segura por muitos e muitos anos?

- Sim. – ele concordou.

- Então cumpra seu dever.

_**Cause there's no drink or drug I've tried**__**  
**__**To rid the curse of these lover's eyes**__**  
**__**And I feel numb beneath your tongue**__**  
**__**Your strength just makes me feel less strong**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Daenerys foi bem clara ao dizer que ela não poderia deixar a capital antes de se casar com Jon e a guarda severa que vigiava cada passo dela era uma prova contundente disso. Bran chegou a enviar emissários e Rickon estaria presente para entregá-la. Sansa não estaria presente, mas lordes do Vale testemunhariam a cerimônia.

Arya avaliou os guardas que a vigiavam de perto e não achava que seria impossível passar por eles, mas isso foi antes das Serpentes chegarem. Nymeria e Tyenne eram mais perspicazes do que ela imaginava e ao invés de achar nelas aliadas em potencial, descobriu que Daenerys havia dado a elas ordens para mantê-la entretida e cuidar para que Arya não fizesse nada irresponsável.

Ela voltaria a Winterfell como Jon havia prometido. Aquele era um pensamento que deveria deixá-la feliz. Voltar pra casa. Mas seu pai e sua mãe não estariam lá esperando por ela, tão pouco os criados que a viram crescer, ou Robb e Bran. Winterfell já não era mais a casa dela e quando ela chegasse ao Norte, seria Jon sentado no cadeirão onde o pai dela costumava se sentar e no bosque sagrado. Seria ela cuidando do castelo ao invés da mãe.

Aquela era uma realidade que ela não queria encarar, pelo menos não tão cedo. Winterfell era habitada por fantasmas e memórias de um passado feliz que foi perdido para sempre. Ao menos Jon havia prometido que eles iriam a Dorne primeiro, antes de seguirem para o Norte, mesmo que isso não tornasse a situação mais fácil de aceitar.

Ela entrou em seus aposentos e encarou o vestido colocado sobre a cama dela. Um presente de Arianne para ela. Era ao estilo da capital e feito de seda cinza clara e com aplicações de renda e placas de madrepérola. Era o vestido que ela usaria no casamento e agora só restava a Arya uma semana.

Aquele mês foi uma tortura lenta. Ela não conseguia aceitar a determinação real, tão pouco conseguia encarar Jon sem sentir um aperto em seu peito. Pensou em todas as vezes que desejou reencontrá-lo durante os anos que viveu como um Homem Sem Rosto, tentando sobreviver de alguma forma.

O sorriso dele era o que a mantinha viva e a fazia continuar seguindo em frente. A esperança de revê-lo, de chagar até a Muralha e sentir a mão dele bagunçando seu cabelo, de ouvi-lo terminar suas frases junto com ela e chamando-a de irmãzinha. O rosto dele era tão sagrando quanto o bosque onde viviam os deuses antigos e o silêncio da cripta. Era o rosto dele que ela via sempre que tocava o punho de Agulha.

Ela devia estar feliz por revê-lo, por ter ele por perto e saber que Jon estava vivo e bem. Ele agora era o senhor de Winterfell e com certeza seria um lorde tão bom quanto o pai dela e Robb foram. O problema é que Jon não era mais o meio irmão dela. Eles eram primos e por ordem da rainha se casariam para garantir que o Norte seria pacificado e governado por uma linhagem com sangue Stark e Targaryen. O sangue dos Primeiros Homens e da Antiga Valyria.

O pai dela havia dito que ela se casaria com um grande lorde e seus filhos seriam cavaleiros, lordes e príncipes. Ela seria uma lady e governaria o castelo de seu marido. Em algum lugar na outra vida Eddard Stark deveria estar satisfeito com o destino dela. Um destino sem assassinatos, sem guerras, vivendo segura em Winterfell sob a proteção de um homem cujo significado de honra havia sido ensinado pelo próprio Lord Stark.

Por que tudo não poderia ser como antes? Por que ela e Jon não poderiam viver em Winterfell como irmãos para sempre?

Ela encarou o próprio reflexo no espelho. Cabelos desarrumados, roupas sujas e puídas, uma espada presa na cintura. Um rosto longo e solene, uma cara de cavalo. Ela não era nada daquilo que se esperava de uma lady, ou de uma princesa. Além disso, havia a questão da sucessão.

Daenerys disse que o príncipe que tivesse o primeiro filho seria nomeado herdeiro do trono de ferro. O primeiro filho homem...

Jon poderia ser rei e faria grandes coisas pelo povo. Poderia até mesmo vingar a família dela, e fazer todos aqueles que ela ainda não havia conseguido matar pagarem por seus crimes. Jon poderia se sentar no Trono de Ferro um dia se...Se ela lhe desse um filho.

Alguém bateu à porta e Arya permitiu que quem quer que fosse entrasse em seu quarto. Não chegava a ser uma surpresa ver Jon parado de pé, esperando por um sinal dela para se aproximar.

_**But do not ask the price I pay,**__**  
**__**I must live with my quiet rage**__**  
**__**Tame the ghosts in my head**__**  
**__**That run wild and wish me dead**__**  
**__**Should you shake my ash to the wind**__**  
**__**Lord, forget all of my sins**__**  
**__**Oh, let me die where I lie**__**  
**__**Neath the curse of my lover's eyes.**_

- O que quer aqui, Jon? – ela perguntou desanimada.

- Saber como está. – ele disse – Saber como foi seu dia.

- Eu estou bem e meu dia foi como o esperado. – ela disse sentando-se sobre a cama – Vou acabar enforcando uma das damas da corte se tiver de comparecer a mais um chá da tarde planejado pela rainha.

- Logo não terá de comparecer a nada disso. – ele disse numa tentativa de animá-la – E se serve de consolo, eu também estou exausto de discutir política e caçar com Aegon.

- É bom saber que você e seu irmão se dão bem. – ela disse calma enquanto brincava com um pedaço da renda do vestido sobre a cama.

- Este é o vestido do casamento? – ele perguntou timidamente.

- É. Um presente da princesa Arianne. – Arya disse apática.

- É muito bonito. – ele disse – Tem a cor dos seus olhos. – ela ergueu os olhos em direção a ele, sem saber o que dizer.

- Odeio vestidos. – ela resmungou por fim e Jon sorriu para ela.

- Eu sei. – ele concordou – Fico feliz que algumas coisas não tenham mudado. Eu tenho um presente pra você. Acredito que uma espada, ou uma adaga seriam suas preferências, mas dificilmente poderia usar uma arma durante a cerimônia. – Jon entregou a ela uma caixa entalhada. Arya aceitou a caixa e a abriu.

- Isso é...- ela ponderou por um momento. Apesar de não gostar muito de joias e adornos, ela tinha que admitir que aquilo era impressionante. A grossa corrente de ouro sustentava um pingente com um rubi em forma do losango e três perolas em forma de gota. Havia também brincos para combinar.

- Exagerado? – ele sugeriu temeroso – Se não gostou eu posso procurar por algo que ache mais adequado. – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não. – ela disse – É lindo. Muito lindo mesmo. – Jon se acalmou quase que instantaneamente e sorriu satisfeito.

- Pensei que safiras poderiam ser mais adequadas. – ele confessou – Mas o rubi é a pedra que representa a dinastia Targaryen então suponho que seja uma boa escolha.

- Obrigada. – ela disse.

- Eu chequei os preparativos para a viagem. – ele disse parecendo nervoso – Partiremos para Dorne três dias depois do casamento.

- Pensei que iríamos logo no dia seguinte. – ela pontuou.

- Os dias após o casamento podem ser...Cansativos. – ele respondeu ainda mais constrangido e Arya entendeu a que ele se referia – Além disso, Daenerys não permitirá que deixemos a capital antes deste período.

- É um tempo razoável. – ela concordou – Jon, posso lhe pedir uma coisa?

- Se estiver ao meu alcance, pode pedir o que quiser. – ele concordou.

- Após o casamento, quando for o momento de irmos para o quarto...- ela disse insegura – Poderia impedir o constrangimento de sermos despidos diante da corte inteira?

- Não vou permitir que seja exposta desta maneira, se é o que deseja. Particularmente a ideia também não me agrada. – ele disse calmamente – Tyrion Lannister criou um precedente que podemos usar.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, sem saber o dizer, ou fazer na presença um do outro. Arya olhava o vestido sobre a cama e as joias sobre seu colo, sentindo as paredes do quarto se fecharem ao seu redor numa sensação claustrofóbica.

- Preferia que fosse Aegon ao invés de mim? – Jon quebrou o silêncio, fazendo Arya encará-lo.

- Por que esta pergunta agora? – ela revidou.

- Daenerys disse que não é segredo pra ninguém que Aegon a acha atraente e isso deixa os dornianos desconfortáveis. – Jon disse sério – Isso me fez pensar que talvez você preferisse a ele como noivo, ou se você sente algo por ele que a impede de aceitar a ideia de se casar com o irmão errado. Não que qualquer coisa que diga possa mudar a ordem de Daenerys, mas eu gostaria de saber.

- Não, Jon. – ela respondeu – Não importa com quem eu tenha que me casar, as consequências seriam as mesmas.

- Não sente nada por ele? – Jon insistiu e aquilo a estava irritando.

- Ele é atraente, eu suponho. – ela respondeu – Diferente por causa dos traços Targeryen, mas isso não quer dizer nada. Aegon Targaryen ser um homem bonito é senso comum, qualquer outra mulher lhe dirá isso, mas não é minha preferência.

- E quais são as suas preferências? – ele disse aquilo em tom de desafio e ela sentiu o sangue subir para as bochechas, aquecendo-as imediatamente.

- Não gosto de homens tão refinados. – ela disse. Ele abafou o riso e Arya o encarou indignada.

- Acho que me surpreenderia se dissesse que preferia um bom lorde. – Jon disse ainda rindo – Fico mais tranquilo sabendo disso. Não me considero um homem refinado, afinal sou tão nortenho quanto você.

Jon caminhou até ela com passos cuidadosos e Arya permaneceu sentada encarando-o. Quando ele ficou diante dela, ele se inclinou como se fosse beijar a testa dela. Jon ergueu o queixo dela e seus olhos se encontraram. Por um momento ela achou que Jon queria dizer alguma coisa. Seus olhos eram intensos e havia algo nele, como uma curiosidade não aplacada, que Arya não sabia descrever, mas antes que pudesse tentar os lábios dele estavam sobre os dela.

Seus olhos se fecharam instintivamente. Era seu primeiro beijo e Jon era gentil ao roubá-lo. Seu coração acelerou, seu sangue corria quente e furioso nas veias e ela imaginou se aquele era o sangue do dragão agindo sobre ela.

Ele se afastou e antes que ela pudesse protestar, ou até mesmo perguntar porque ele havia feito aquilo, Jon se endireitou e encarou-a com serenidade.

- Era apenas justo que me retribuísse o presente de alguma maneira. – ele disse – E se tudo isso é inevitável, seria melhor nos acostumarmos com este tipo de intimidade.

Ela abaixou o rosto, sentindo as bochechas queimarem. Arya protestar e se indignar de alguma forma por estar agindo como Sansa, ou qualquer outra mulher idiota, mas não conseguiu. Seu coração estava acelerado de mais.

- Seus lábios são macios. – ele comentou deixando-a ainda mais constrangida. Jon acariciou o rosto dela com cuidado – E seus olhos ainda são tão bonitos quanto eu me lembrava.

- Por que fica dizendo estas coisas? – ela perguntou sentindo todo seu ser estremecer.

- Porque eu devo me esquecer da menina que você foi e me concentrar na mulher que se tornou. É esta mulher que será a minha esposa. – ele disse num tom melancólico.

Jon fez uma breve reverência e deixou o quarto. Arya ficou sozinha com todas as coisas que representavam o fim de sua juventude inquieta e rebelde. Um vestido de seda, uma caixa de joias e um beijo roubado.

_**And I'll walk slow, I'll walk slow  
Take my hand, help me on my way.  
And I'll walk slow, I'll walk slow  
Take my hand, I'll be on my way.**_

_**And I'll walk slow, I'll walk slow  
Take my hand, help me on my way.  
And I'll walk slow, I'll walk slow  
Take my hand, I'll be on my way.**_

_**Nota da autora: Olha só o Jon sendo lindo XD. Pois é, a Arya está aceitando "bem" só porque ela está sendo vigiada constantemente. Dany não está tão boazinha quanto parece, pra piorar, nosso Jon agora está com a pulga atrás da orelha depois de ouvir que Aegon acha Arya atraente. Próximo capítulo tem casamento duplo. Música: Lover's Eyes do Mumford & Sons.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I ran away in floods of shame**__**  
**__**I'll never tell how close I came**__**  
**__**As I cross the holland road**__**  
**__**You went left and I went right**__**  
**__**As the moon hung proud and white**__**  
**__**You would have loved it here tonight**_

Aquele seria um dia infernal, para dizer o mínimo. A Red Keep estava em pleno funcionamento mesmo antes do sol despertar e Jon se quer conseguiu dormir. Logo cedo Aegon estava nos aposentos dele, junto com alguns dos homens mais importantes da corte.

Tyrion Lannister, Jon Connington, Edmure Tully e Rickon Stark estavam entre eles. Rickon parecia contrariado por ter sido retirado da cama tão cedo, mas portou-se a altura de seu nome enquanto ajudava os príncipes a se prepararem para a cerimônia de casamento. Não houve tempo para o pequeno lorde descansar direito, sua viagem de um mês chegou ao fim na tarde anterior e ele nem mesmo havia reencontrado a irmã.

Aegon estava inquieto e mais falante do que o normal, o que fez Jon abrir mão de toda sua paciência. Aliás, conviver com Aegon após o que Daenerys disse sobre o príncipe de Summerhall considerar Arya uma mulher atraente foi algo extremamente difícil. Não gostava da ideia de Aegon e ela estarem tão próximos e saber que logo todos eles estariam em Dorne também não ajudava.

Ele chegou a pensar que quando o irmão sugeriu que trocassem de noivas, não havia sido uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Talvez Aegon estivesse apenas externando seu verdadeiro desejo e isso deixou Jon ainda mais inquieto e ansioso para voltar ao Norte. Arya havia dito que Aegon não era exatamente o tipo de homem que ela repararia, mas admitiu que ele era atraente. Não era pela lealdade dela que Jon temia e sim pela do irmão. Príncipes não eram conhecidos por abrir mão de desejos egoístas e se ele a desejasse, o que o impediria de agir como o pai deles?

Em Winterfell ele teria paz e a certeza de que Arya estaria longe dos olhares de cobiça de Aegon. No Norte eles estariam longe das cobranças da corte e teriam direito a alguma privacidade. Talvez não demorasse muito para Arya conceber e quando retornassem à capital da próxima vez, houvesse um herdeiro para apresentar aos súditos. Jon a levaria para Dragonstone da próxima vez, onde poderiam aproveitar o mar e o calor ameno da ilha. Seria uma viagem mais agradável do que Dorne e Aegon não estaria por perto para perturbar os pensamentos dele.

Quando os príncipes terminaram todo ritual, os nobres deixaram a câmara e Jon permaneceu em silêncio, encarando o próprio reflexo. Colocaram sobre sua cabeça uma coroa, um aro de aço valyriano cravejado com rubis, igual a que Aegon usava. Suas vestes eram negras, sobre seus ombros estava a capa com o dragão vermelho de três cabeças.

- Meu irmão parece contrariado. Ainda inconformado com a escolha de sua noiva? – Aegon perguntou enquanto ajeitava a gola de sua roupa.

- Não exatamente. – Jon disse sério.

- Então sorria. – Aegon disse de forma jovial – Hoje o reino está em festa e nós temos de dar a eles um espetáculo.

- Me diga uma coisa. – Jon disse ainda sério – Quando sugeriu que trocássemos de noivas estava apenas me provocando, ou realmente preferia estar no meu lugar?

- Não estou entendendo o propósito desta pergunta, irmão. – Aegon respondeu.

- Eu o esclarecerei então. – Jon disse firme – Você deseja Arya? Sente algo por ela?

- Agora eu entendo. – Aegon sorriu – Os dornianos tem medo porque sou quem mais se parece com nosso pai e há de convir que Arya é quase uma cópia de Lyanna Stark. Sim, eu a acho atraente e isso não chega a ser um crime. Sua noiva é uma bela mulher e qualquer um que tenha olhos poderá lhe dizer isso. Eu não me incomodaria de tomá-la por esposa, se nossa tia assim decidisse, mas eu jamais tomei qualquer liberdade com sua preciosa Arya Stark. Sou esperto de mais para desejar morrer pelas suas mãos.

- Jura pelos deuses novos e antigos, pelo espírito de nosso pai, que jamais tentará qualquer coisa com ela. – Jon exigiu e Aegon sorriu discretamente em resposta.

- Eu juro que honrarei sua esposa e jamais atentarei contra sua integridade física, ou seu bom nome. – Aegon disse – E não seja tão ciumento. Ela é uma nortenha e vocês no Norte vivem e morrem pela honra.

- Não sou ciumento. – Jon disse contrariado.

- Não é ciumento com suas posses, isso eu posso concordar. É o homem mais generoso que eu conheço e talvez o mais severo também, mas quando o assunto é esta mulher meu irmão se torna outra pessoa. – Aegon o provocou – Ela desperta um lado mais feroz em você e não é porque sua honra determina que zele por Arya. Você mataria qualquer um que tocasse nela, arrancaria o coração de um homem com suas mãos nuas se sua noiva assim pedisse. Se um dia Arya decidir que deseja ser rainha, eu temo pela minha segurança e a de Arianne.

- Arya gosta tanto do poder quanto eu. – Jon resmungou – Nenhum de nós tem a intenção de lhe roubar o Trono.

- E mesmo assim não é algo que poderão decidir sozinhos. – Aegon acrescentou – Estou ciente da condição imposta por minha tia para determinar quem será o próximo rei. O primeiro filho nascido dos casamentos celebrados hoje dará ao pai a coroa. A sorte está lançada e nós possuímos chances iguais.

- Não gosto de apostas, nem aprecio deixar meu destino à cargo da sorte. – Jon disse sério – E eu não farei exigências descabidas à Arya apenas para ter uma coroa sobre minha cabeça. Filhos virão quando os deuses assim decidirem.

- Falando assim, duvido até que consume o casamento esta noite. – Aegon disse em tom de reprovação – Não seja tolo. Não poderá poupá-la para sempre. Erga a cabeça, porte-se como o príncipe de Dragonstone e Senhor do Norte, tome sua esposa e honre o sangue do dragão que corre em suas veias. – Aegon colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do irmão e sorriu em encorajamento – Você não é um lobo, apesar de ter o sangue dos primeiros homens. Lembre-se da antiga Valyria, das nossas tradições e do nosso orgulho. Este casamento põe fim a vinte anos de rebelião, é um ponto final a inconsequência de nosso pai e à rebelião. Você ama o Norte, mais do que qualquer lugar neste mundo. Leve sua noiva para casa e garanta ao seu povo anos de paz e prosperidade.

_**Spin me round just to pin me down**__**  
**__**On the cover of this strange bed**__**  
**__**Spin me round just to pin me dowm**_

Jon fechou os olhos e se perguntou quantas vezes ouviria o lembrete de que ele não era um Stark, de que sua honra e sua lealdade estava comprometida com a casa de seu pai, um homem que ele nunca conheceu pessoalmente e ouviu a vida inteira a versão nortenha de que ele havia raptado e estuprado Lyanna Stark, sua mãe. Obviamente esta versão havia sido desmentida pelas cartas entregues a ele por Howland Reed. Cartas cheias de preocupação, carinho e juras de amor trocadas entre dois amantes fadados a tragédia.

Rhaegar Targaryen, seu pai, morreu antes do nascimento do filho mais novo e Lyanna morreu em consequência do parto. Nenhum deles estava ali para lhe dizer o que era certo, ou o que era honrado. Diziam que ele tinha o temperamento taciturno e melancólico do pai, seu senso de honra e dever. Era nisso que deveria se apoiar para conseguir seguir em frente.

Os criados anunciaram a hora e os príncipes deixaram a Red Keep em procissão até o Grande Septo de Baelor, onde parte do casamento seria realizado. Aegon se casaria no ritual completo da Religião dos Sete, mas Jon e sua noiva seguiriam para o bosque sagrado do palácio para serem casados diante da árvore coração, respeitando a tradição do Norte.

Os septões e fieis mais exacerbados estavam furiosos com a ideia de um príncipe que favorecia deuses cujos rostos estavam esculpidos em árvores, entretanto, ninguém poderia contestar que os deuses do Norte honrados pelos Stark protegeram o reino inteiro da ameaça além da Muralha. Se o reino ainda estava unido e a salvo, muito se devia àquelas árvores sagradas e seus rostos cravados.

Arya estava longe dos olhos dele, escondida atrás de cortinas durante toda cerimônia do irmão dele. Era possível ver a silhueta dela contra a luz, de modo que todos os nobres presentes sabiam que Lady Stark estava presente durante todo rito.

Ele estava curioso para vê-la e ansioso de mais para prestar atenção em qualquer coisa dita durante o casamento do irmão. A rainha ignorou sua falta de modos e se limitou a sorrir para o sobrinho mais jovem de forma compreensiva. Ela que havia sido vendida para um khal e conhecia todas as inseguranças do momento que ele estava vivendo.

Ao fim da cerimônia, todos seguiram para a Red Keep e se agruparam no bosque sagrado. Não era nada parecido com aquele que existia em Winterfell e que costumava trazer tanta paz a Jon, mas ao menos ele conseguia sentir ali a presença de seus deuses.

Rickon era alto para sua idade, mas não chegava a ser uma visão impressionante quando surgiu ao final do corredor de pessoas levando a irmã pela mão. O menino estava empenhado em ser o exemplo perfeito de lorde enquanto desempenhava sua parte nos ritos, mas era Arya quem roubava todas as atenções naquele instante.

O vestido cinzento exaltava as curvas gentis do corpo dela e a cor realçava os olhos dela. Em suas mãos um buque de rosas de inverno, em seu pescoço as joias que ele havia dado de presente a ela. Jon se lembrou de Alys Karstark no dia de seu casamento e em como aquela jovem o fazia se lembrar de Arya. Uma senhora do inverno.

Não fosse ela a mesma menina que ele cresceu acreditando ser a sua irmã, Jon diria que era a noiva ideal. Ela era tudo o que o Norte esperaria de sua senhora. Solene, honrada, resistente, inteligente. Ela era uma filha de Eddard Stark e havia sobrevivido o inverno, era do sangue do lobo, do sangue dos Primeiros Homens, alguém que qualquer nortenho respeitaria.

Rickon entregou a mão da irmã a ele fazendo uma reverência. Jon afastou o véu que cobria o rosto dela, revelando o rosto da noiva completamente. Arya não sorria, nem demonstrava qualquer insatisfação. Sua face era a face do dever e ela passaria por todo ritual como uma Stark. Mesmo depois de tantos anos vivendo como Ninguém, ela finalmente retomou sua verdadeira identidade e todas as implicações e responsabilidades.

Diante da árvore coração o septão entoou os cânticos e proferiu as orações, diante dos olhos atentos da corte. Daenerys observava os noivos com especial atenção, enquanto Arya permanecia ao lado dele calada. Ela repetiu as falas que precisava repetir e se comportou como era esperado de uma filha de Eddard Stark. Jon podia sentir a presença do homem que o criou naquele lugar sagrado, como se Ned Stark estivesse ao lado da filha e encarando seu protegido com olhos severos.

_**Roll out your questions keep them down**__**  
**__**Let the water lead us home**__**  
**__**And i was sorry for what i'd done**_

_Eu prometo que cuidarei dela como o senhor cuidou. Eu a levarei pra casa. _Jon pensava fervorosamente enquanto retirava a capa com o brasão dos Stark dos ombros dela e a substituía pela capa negra e vermelha dos Targaryen. Que o espírito de Ned descansasse em paz, sabendo que Jon faria dela a lady de Winterfell e uma princesa Targaryen. Ele tinha a intima sensação de que Lord Stark não teria sido seu maior opositor, mas Lady Catelyn jamais aceitaria ter uma filha casada com ele, ainda que ele já não usasse mais o sobrenome Snow, ainda que ele fosse um príncipe.

Ao final da cerimônia ele a tomou como sua legitima esposa e selou o acordo com um beijo casto. Os lábios dela eram macios, como da primeira vez que ele a beijou. Naquela ocasião tudo o que ele queria era estabelecer um dialogo, deixar claro que estava disposto a fazer o seu melhor para que Arya fosse feliz e acabou se deixando levar por uma curiosidade. Aquele beijou o assombrou por dias e agora parecia de pouca consequência, se levasse em consideração que o casamento seria consumado ainda aquela noite.

Eles deixaram o bosque sagrado em direção a Fortaleza Maegor, onde as festividades seguiriam por todo dia. A corte os seguia de perto e Jon se sentia vigiado a todo momento. Se para ele aquela era uma situação desconfortável, só podia imaginar o quanto Arya estava odiando aquele circo.

_Em Winterfell tudo será diferente. Se Daenerys tivesse permitido, eu teria me casado com Arya no Norte. Nós estaríamos em casa e poderíamos ser poupados de toda esta exposição._

- Eu estava certo. – ele disse num esforço de por um fim ao silêncio desconfortável – O vestido realça seus olhos. Você está linda.

- Não precisa se esforçar tanto para se parecer com um noivo ideal. Ninguém espera ver nortenhos sorrindo num casamento. – ela respondeu séria.

- Nisso você tem razão, mesmo assim seria melhor que tudo isso se parecesse com um casamento ao invés de um enterro. – ele disse sorrindo – Eu estou farto de todo esse exibicionismo desnecessário.

- Não é desnecessário. Você pertence à família real, o povo precisa ver você e saber quem é. – ela disse calma – É parte do jogo de fumaça e espelhos por trás do poder, mas concordo que é irritante.

- Você é a noiva mais séria que eu já vi. – ele disse de forma amena.

- Pelo menos não sou a mais histérica. – Arya respondeu – Um príncipe não precisa de uma noiva que é arrastada pelo septo aos prantos, se recusando a cumprir seu dever. E eu sou uma nortenha, não é como se fossemos conhecidos pelos sorrisos fáceis e pelo bom humor.

Não havia sentindo em levar aquele dialogo adiante. Arya não estava interessada no que ele tinha a dizer, tão pouco ela queria ouvi-lo falar sobre como estavam cumprindo um dever para com o reino. Não era justo, nenhum dos dois estaria ali se pudessem escolher...Talvez isso não fosse tão verdadeiro para ele, pelo menos não quando ele se lembrava de que Arya estava viva e logo eles voltariam pra casa. Preferia tê-la de volta em sua vida, ainda que naquelas condições e correndo o risco de deteriorar boa parte da relação que tinham, a não tê-la de forma alguma.

O banquete foi um evento a parte. Houve música, dança, mágicos e atores para entreter toda corte. Aegon e Arianne pareciam realmente interessados em toda movimentação, riam e cochichavam a respeito do espetáculo enquanto dividiam o mesmo prato e o mesmo copo. As poucas tentativas de conversa por parte de Jon foram bruscamente cortadas por Arya.

_**You were young I was not old**__**  
**__**And our story was not told**__**  
**__**But torn apart by greedy hands**_

Nenhum dos dois parecia ter muito apetite naquele dia. O nervosismo aumentava a cada minuto e consequentemente, Jon acabou bebendo muito mais vinho do que o aconselhável. Arya também parecia mais interessada no conteúdo dos cálices do que no conteúdo dos pratos. Aquela seria uma noite de núpcias e tanto se ao menos um dos dois conseguisse sair do salão andando.

Aegon tirou sua noiva para dançar. Eles eram o casal ideal, pareciam felizes com o arranjo e faziam todos acreditarem que havia mais do que política naquele enlace. Jon sabia o que era esperado dele e de Arya naquele momento, chegou a lançar um olhar sugestivo a ela, num esforço de tirá-la para dançar, mas Arya balançou a cabeça negativamente. A corte jamais entenderia que entre eles também havia mais do que um arranjo político. Ela talvez nunca o amasse como uma mulher ama um homem, mas Jon não duvidava que ela o amava de alguma maneira, enquanto ela era para ele toda referência de aceitação e carinho que o acompanhou por uma vida. Não importava quão densa era a noite, ou quão frio era o inverno, a memória do sorriso dela e dos dias em que foram inocentes e felizes, o aqueciam e iluminavam o caminho.

Jorah Mormont, a pedido de Daenerys, foi o primeiro a gritar, anunciando que os noivos deveriam ser levados à cama. Jon sentiu Arya ficar imediatamente tensa, enquanto homens bêbados e mulheres estridentes se dirigindo até onde os dois casais estavam. Aegon parecia não e importar, enquanto as primas de sua esposa o despiam e faziam comentários obsenos. Arianne protestou, mas não chego a representar qualquer resistência.

Foi um dos sulistas, um lorde menor das Terras da Tempestade, o primeiro a tentar colocar as mãos em Arya. Ele fedia a vinho e tinha idade para ser avô dela, mas foi seu comentário que fez Jon perder a cabeça. "_Vamos ver o que essas Stark têm entre as pernas pra valer uma guerra e domar dragões. Talvez tenham dentes lá embaixo" _Jon esmurrou a mesa e puxou a adaga, apontando-a para o convidado inconveniente_._

- Se alguém vai despi-la, este alguém sou eu. – Jon disse com a voz firme – E se tentarem tocá-la outra vez, alguém pode acabar perdendo a mão.

O velho recuou imediatamente. Jon não chegou a olhar em direção à rainha para saber o que sua tia pensaria daquela atitude, mas diante da falta de comentários por parte de Daenerys, ele imaginou que ela no mínimo estava se divertindo com a situação.

Ele estendeu a mão para Arya e a ajudou a se levantar. Aos poucos outros lordes caminharam em direção e eles, insistindo em seguir com o ritual. Jon perdeu a paciência com tudo aquilo e num movimento rápido ele pegou Arya em seus braços e a jogou sobre um dos ombros. Ela tentou protestar e espernear, mas a atitude dele fez com que os convidados recuassem, dando passagem ao príncipe que carregava sua noiva de forma quase possessiva.

Jon deixou o salão com passos muito mais firmes do que a quantidade de vinho ingerido por ele permitiria em condições normais. Ninguém parecia disposto a parar um príncipe mal humorado que carregava sua noiva sobre os ombros e a carregava em direção aos aposentos preparados para eles.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento que ocupariam pelos próximos dias, Jon a colocou no chão com cuidado e depois fechou a porta. Silêncio. Tudo o que ele queria era um pouco de silêncio.

Jon respirou fundo antes de se virar para encará-la. Arya estava parada no centro do quarto, de costas para ele e numa postura tensa, como se esperasse por um ataque a qualquer momento. Como foi que chegaram naquele ponto? Logo eles que sempre foram tão próximos e sempre confiaram um no outro.

- Quer que eu chame alguém para ajudá-la se trocar? – ele perguntou tentando acenar uma bandeira de paz.

- Não precisa. – ela respondeu enquanto retirava os grampos que prendiam o cabelo dela – Deuses, isso dá dor de cabeça. – ela comentou.

Ele retirou a coroa e a capa que usava, assim como as botas, a túnica pesada, e a camisa de linho ficando apenas com as calças. O calor da capital era algo que o incomodava constantemente e com certeza em Dorne seria ainda pior.

Jon encarou as costas dela mais uma vez, analisando os contornos suaves do corpo encoberto pelo vestido de seda. Arya não era muito alta, mas tinha uma bela figura. Podia ver a pele do pescoço e dos ombros dela, alva e suave. Tocá-la não seria um martírio, tão pouco seria difícil beijar-lhe a pele, ou se inebriar com o cheiro dela, que lhe era tão familiar, e afundar suas mãos nos cabelos escuros e sentir os fios entre seus dedos. Mas ela era Arya, sua irmãzinha...

Não. Ela não tinha nove anos. Não se parecia com a criança sorridente que o abraçou forte quanto ele lhe deu uma espada de presente. Ela não era irmã dele. Eles eram primos e agora eram marido e mulher e quanto mais cedo ele aceitasse isso, mais fácil seria obedecer a ordem de Daenerys.

Ele caminhou até ela, com passos firmes e coração acelerado. Tentou focar seus sentidos e pensamentos em como ela havia se tornado uma jovem bonita, em como a sensação de ter o corpo dela junto ao seu era intensa e como seus lábios eram macios e convidativos. Suas mãos queriam tocá-la, queriam afastar as infinitas camadas de tecido e revelar a pele encoberta. Queria ouvi-la suspirar e gemer, sussurrar o nome dele quando Jon beija-se seu corpo inteiro.

Jon levou as mãos aos laços que fechavam o vestido que Arya usava e habilidosamente desfez as amarras, mesmo ao sentir o corpo dela ficar tenso. Ele deslizou as mangas pelos braços dela, revelando o tronco dela. Arya imediatamente cruzou os braços sobre os seios, num esforço de minimizar o constrangimento.

_**Spin me round just to pin me down**__**  
**__**On the cover of this strange bed**__**  
**__**Spin me round just to pin me down**_

O vestido caiu aos pés dela, deixando-a apenas em suas roupas de baixo e permitindo que Jon a visse seminua. Era a primeira vez que a via sem roupas, desde que ela tinha quatro anos e a Velha Ama os levava para nadar nas fontes termais. Não havia nada de infantil naquele corpo e ele podia sentir o desconforto entre suas pernas, uma resposta instintiva à visão agradável.

Havia cicatrizes espalhadas sobre a pele dela e mesmo sabendo o que ela havia feito para sobreviver ao longo daqueles anos, ainda parecia inconcebível a ideia de que Arya havia enfrentado a morte cara a cara. Ele beijou uma das cicatrizes pálidas, longa e fina como uma agulha, e que começava pouco abaixo do ombro esquerdo dela. Arya respirou fundo ao sentir a boca dele sobre sua pele e a mão dele pousada sobre sua barriga exposta.

- Apenas relaxe. – ele sussurrou para ela – Será mais fácil assim.

É claro que não era tão simples quanto ele queria que ela pensasse, mas que outra opção havia, se não tentar acalmá-la. Jon beijou o pescoço e os ombros dela, enquanto permitia suas mãos deslizarem pelo abdômen exposto e pelos braços desnudos dela. Podia ver que os olhos de Arya estavam fechados e tinha a sensação de que ela estava usando toda sua determinação para se manter de pé, quase imóvel e tolerar o toque dele.

Jon a colocou de frente para ele. Os braços de Arya ainda estavam cruzados sobre os seios de forma defensiva e aquilo incomodava. Ele segurou os pulsos dela e afastou os braços, mesmo diante da resistência teimosa dela. Os olhos cinzentos de abriram e Jon pode ver todo receio e toda indignação estampada neles.

- Me deixe olhar pra você. – ele pediu beijando o rosto dela com carinho. Arya parecia ter perdido a coragem de dizer qualquer coisa.

Jon ergueu o rosto dela com suas mãos e acariciou a face dela, beijando-lhe a testa, as bochechas e por fim a boca, como se pedisse permissão para seguir em frente. Quando seus lábios encontraram os dela, Arya fechou os olhos mais uma vez e se permitiu corresponder o gesto. Os braços trêmulos dela o enlaçaram pelo pescoço e Jon se sentiu mais confiante para aprofundar o beijo.

As mãos dele a puxavam com mais força, diminuindo a distância entre eles e permitindo que as carícias se tornassem mais intimas. Arya não se parecia em nada com a garota destemida que ele se lembrava. Ela estava insegura e amedrontada como um filhote assustado e aquilo bagunçava todas as percepções dele e o fazia pensar se estava fazendo algo errado.

Os beijos dele desceram pelo pescoço dela, muito mais sedentos e urgentes do que os primeiros. Suas mãos firmes exploravam as curvas dela, até alcançarem os seios pequenos. Podia sentir os mamilos enrijecerem contra a palma de sua mão e ouvir um gemido baixo escapar dos lábios dela. Ele gostava daquele som, talvez mais do que qualquer outro som que já tivesse ouvido.

Jon a conduziu às cegas até a cama de penas. Ele a deitou de costas e encarou o rosto corado dela. Os lábios vermelhos e inchados estavam entreabertos e a proximidade dos corpos fazia o sangue dele correr mais rápido e os pensamentos em sua mente se tornarem selvagens. Ela não se parecia em nada com Ygritte ou qualquer outra mulher. Ela era diferente. Ela era Arya.

Beijou os seios dela, com urgência e veneração, atento a cada som que ela fizesse, a cada arrepio e a cada tremor mal contido. Sua língua quente contra a pele sensível traçava círculos invisíveis antes que ele pudesse sugar o mamilo e raspar os dentes contra eles. O som que escapava dos lábios dela era como música, sua voz cantava para ele, despertando algo em seu íntimo que até então Jon nem sabia que estava ali, adormecido.

Jon beijou as costelas dela e depois a barriga. As mãos de Arya se perderam nos cabelos dele, massageando seu couro cabeludo e provocando-o e incentivando-o a continuar. Quando ele beijou o baixo ventre dela, Arya murmurou o nome dele em meio a um gemido prolongado. Aquilo foi a gota d'água, o estopim para o fim de qualquer resistência que ele tivesse, de qualquer receio.

Deuses! Ele a queria e com uma urgência que não podia ser comparada nem mesmo ao que sentiu quando se deitou com Ygritte pela primeira vez. Ele se sentia um garoto verde outra vez, um que nunca havia tido uma mulher antes e estava enlouquecido de paixão por sua primeira amante.

Ele levou uma de suas mãos entre as pernas dela, sentindo a umidade e o calor, fazendo Arya prender a respiração por um momento. Ele não conseguiu conter o rosnado que se formou em sua garganta ao ouvir Arya gemer o nome dele. _Jon...Jon..._

- Sete infernos! – ele deixou escapar, enquanto beijava o pescoço dela e seus sentidos ficavam turvos pelo desejo e pelo cheiro dela. Seus dedos deslizaram para dentro dela, sentindo o calor e a umidade.

Os movimentos sinuosos arrancavam gemidos e suspiros cada vez mais frequentes da boca dela. Jon usou o dedão para estimular o clitóris dela, fazendo Arya morder o lábio inferior em resposta. O quadril dela se movia de leve contra o dele, transformando aquilo numa tortura.

Ele não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo à necessidade de estar dentro dela. Jon afastou sua mão e se levantou da cama, deixando Arya ainda deitada e insatisfeita. Ela o encarava de forma peculiar. Havia a indignação, a rebeldia tão característica dela estampada no rosto contrariado dela. Seus olhos cinzentos estavam obscurecidos e ela o encarava sem desviar o olhar. Havia algo nos olhos dela que talvez ela não entendesse muito bem, mas que Jon sabia reconhecer. Havia desejo.

Jon se livrou do restante de suas roupas rapidamente e voltou para ela. Arya o abraçou e retribuiu os beijos dele com muito mais entusiasmo do que antes. As pernas dela o enlaçavam pelo quadril, fazendo a ereção dele roçar contra a entrada dela, arrancando sons constrangedores de ambas às partes.

Num movimento lento e firme, ele a penetrou, sentindo o corpo de Arya se contrair inteiro ao redor dele. Precisou de todo seu autocontrole para não perder as rédeas sobre seus impulsos e acabar machucando Arya. Jon forçou a passagem até sentir a última barreira se romper. Ela arranhou suas costas em resposta e deixou escapar um protesto mal contido. No fundo da mente dele um pensamento inconveniente se formou, uma única palavra. _Minha._

Aos poucos Arya voltou a relaxar e ele supôs que a dor inicial estivesse passando. Jon ganhou confiança em seus movimentos, aumentando a velocidade e impondo um ritmo mais forte, que lhe agradava muito mais.

O quadril dela se movia de encontro ao dele, as pernas firmes o impediam de se afastar de mais. Era como se Arya quisesse enterrá-lo dentro de si. Ele a tocou mais uma vez entre as pernas, pouco acima de onde seus corpos se conectavam e Arya se deixou levar pela onda intensa de prazer. Ele não conseguiu durar mais. Ao sentir as contrações dela o mundo perdeu o foco e ele derramou sua semente dentro dela.

_**Spin me round just to pin me down**__**  
**__**I'll be gone by the night's end**__**  
**__**Spin me round just to pin me down**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Seu corpo ainda parecia anestesiado e sua mente turva quando Jon saiu de cima dela, deitando-se ao seu lado na cama. Seria realmente difícil cavalgar no dia seguinte e por um instante ela ficou grata pela viagem a Dorne ter sido adiada por alguns dias.

Não queria pensar a respeito do que aquela noite significava, pelo menos não enquanto seu corpo ainda tinha dificuldades para superar a sensação estranha de prazer. Arya fechou os olhos sentindo o cansaço cobrar seu preço, mas seu coração ainda estava acelerado de mais para conseguir dormir.

A voz de seu pai soava claramente na memória dela. _"Você vai se casar com um grande lorde e cuidar de seu castelo. Seus filhos serão príncipes, lordes e cavaleiros..." _Aquilo parecia um tipo de maldição, ou talvez o desejo mais íntimo do pai dela. Um futuro seguro para a filha rebelde. O mais irônico era pensar que Jon seria o homem a garantir o desejo de Lorde Stark.

Quando ela soube da ordem de Daenerys, uma parte dela queria se rebelar e fugir da capital o mais rápido possível. Ela pensou em voltar para Braavos, ou outra Cidade Livre, viver sua vida incógnita e não ter de dar satisfações a ninguém, mas se ela fizesse isso Arya Stark estaria morta e enterrada para sempre.

Isso não seria justo. A morte de seus pais e irmão teria sido em vão se o nome que ela carregava já não significasse nada pra ela. O povo do Norte exigia um Stark em Winterfell. Rickon, com quem ela mal teve tempo de falar, precisava de alguma referência, de alguém que o lembrasse de como era ser um Stark e pertencer a uma família e Jon não poderia fazer isso sozinho.

_Família, Dever e Honra. _Três palavras que ecoavam em sua mente, lembrando-a de quem era e do que deveria fazer. Foram aquelas três palavras e Jon que a fizeram acolher o destino que lhe foi imposto, sem tentar se rebelar.

Fugir teria sido uma traição vil à confiança dele e zombar de todos os anos que Jon havia passado na Muralha, pensando nela e desejando que ela estivesse viva. Mesmo que fosse ele o homem a desposá-la, mesmo que isso significasse por um fim a todas as esperanças dela de recuperar um pouco de sua antiga vida, Arya não conseguiria traí-lo daquela maneira. Ao menos ela sabia que nenhuma outra mulher roubaria o lugar que foi da mãe dela em Winterfell, ou ocuparia os pensamentos de Jon.

Outra mulher poderia ter sido a esposa ideal para ele. Talvez uma que fosse carinhosa e bem educada, com bons modos e que soubesse ser uma lady de verdade. Uma que nunca tivesse manchado as próprias mãos de sangue e que pudesse dar a ele uma família de verdade. Arya sabia que não era nada daquilo, mas ideia de perder de vez seu espaço na vida de Jon era intolerável. Ela não queria ser apenas uma prima a qual ele tolerava por uma questão de honra, não queria ser relegada a um papel secundário na vida dele, mas um casamento era uma solução extrema.

Ela se virou para o lado. Jon ainda estava desperto e seu rosto trazia uma expressão pensativa. Ele não parecia tão melancólico ou severo como de costume, mas sua mente esta claramente ocupada. Arya abaixou o rosto imediatamente para não ter de encará-lo.

A sensação de constrangimento a atingiu finalmente. Ela encobriu seus seios com um dos braços enquanto sentia seu rosto aquecer. Ela nunca se sentiu particularmente constrangida na presença dele. Estar perto de Jon era algo natural, como respirar, mas agora tudo nele a deixava sem graça e a fazia se sentir febril.

Sentiu a mão dele em seu rosto, acariciando-a enquanto a forçava a encará-lo diretamente nos olhos. Jon parecia inseguro, como se ponderasse se devia ou não dizer alguma coisa. Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre os olhos dela.

Arya tinha a sensação de que Jon queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia como fazer. Ela esperou em silêncio por uma palavra dela. Seus olhos cinzentos se tornava violeta dependendo de como a luz das velas incidia sobre eles, enquanto Jon a encarava de forma intensidade. A cicatriz sobre o olho dele fazia com que Jon parecesse mais velho do que realmente era.

Não houve uma única palavra, nem um sussurro. Ao invés disso ele a puxou para perto dele e tomou a boca dela com urgência. Arya foi pega de surpresa pelo gesto. Talvez ele não estivesse satisfeito por uma noite. Ela ignorou aquele pensamento e se permitiu corresponder ao beijo com algum entusiasmo. Os lábios dele eram macios e despertavam um calor inexplicável no corpo dela.

Eles se separaram buscando recuperar o fôlego. O rosto de Jon estava corado como ficava quando o dia estava muito frio, enquanto ela sentia o coração acelerar.

_**But I'll be home in a little while**__**  
**__**Lover I'll be home**__**  
**__**And I'll be home in a little while**__**  
**__**Lover I'll be home**_

- Eu a machuquei? – ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio por fim, abraçando-a pela cintura. Ele era quente e suave, a sensação de ter o corpo de Jon junto do dela era agradável e familiar.

- Não. – ela mentiu. Ainda podia sentir o desconforto entre as pernas, mas não era nem de longe a pior coisa que já havia acontecido a ela.

- Soube que fica melhor com o tempo. – ele disse constrangido. Nenhum dos dois estava habituado a falar de intimidades daquela maneira. Arya não se deu ao trabalho de comentar aquilo – Está feito. – Jon disse num tom pesaroso e fechou os olhos.

- Ainda não. – ela respondeu séria – Ainda tenho de lhe dar um filho. Ai sim, teremos cumprido com nosso dever.

- Não precisamos pensar nisso agora. – ele disse acariciando o rosto dela – Cada coisa a seu devido tempo.

- Aposto que preferia estar na Muralha agora. – ela disse num tom melancólico.

- Por que diz isso? – Jon questionou levemente chocado.

- Se ainda fosse o Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite, não teria que cumprir a ordem de Daenerys. Seus votos não permitiriam. – Arya disse. Jon ficou em silêncio por algum tempo.

- Sabe por que um homem renuncia a seu passado, sua família e a chance de ter uma esposa e filhos, quando entram para a Patrulha? – ele perguntou a ela.

- Não. – ela disse sincera.

- Para que não amem. – Jon respondeu – Para que quando chegue a hora de defender o reino, ou cumprir com seu dever, ele não volte atrás num esforço de proteger aqueles a quem ama. Maester Aemon dizia que o amor é a morte do dever, e ele estava certo. Eu era um péssimo recruta, um péssimo intendente e um péssimo Lorde Comandante.

- Aposto que esta exagerando. – ela respondeu.

- Não estou. – Jon respondeu sério – Quando notícias da prisão de Lorde Stark e da rebelião de Robb chegaram a Muralha, eu quis fugir. Eu tentei ir até Robb e ajudá-lo, mesmo sabendo que isso custaria a minha vida, mas fui impedido por meus irmãos da Patrulha. Quando assumi como Lorde Comandante e ouvi os boatos sobre Arya Stark ter se casado com o bastardo Bolton...- ele fez uma pausa.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou.

- Eu quebrei meus votos. Eu tomei partido e interferi. – ele disse sério – Mandei Mance Rayder e um grupo disfarçado para resgatar você. Só descobri que era uma impostora muito depois. Eu nunca serviria à Patrulha da Noite enquanto houvesse pessoas e lugares que eu prezasse mais do que ao meu dever.

- Mesmo assim está cumprindo seu dever para com o reino. – ela disse – Você obedeceu à ordem real.

- Porque é o melhor para o Norte, a terra em que eu cresci e amo. – ele respondeu acariciando o rosto dela – Porque é o melhor para Rickon e Bran. Porque eu jurei que a levaria de volta pra casa sã e salva, e que nada, nem ninguém iria levá-la para longe outra vez. Apesar de nunca ter pensado na possibilidade deste casamento, não é por dever que estou aqui. Não podia ser uma razão mais egoísta.

Ela se sentou sobre a cama num movimento brusco, deixando Jon imediatamente alarmado. Arya levou a mão à cabeça e respirou fundo, enquanto tentava processar as palavras que ele acabara de dizer.

- Está tentando dizer que está de acordo com tudo isso? Alguma vez se preocupou em perguntar a minha opinião a respeito? – ela questionou irritada.

- Eu conheço sua opinião. – ele disse ainda deitado, enquanto encarava o teto – Eu a conheço melhor do que a palma de minha mão, ou se esqueceu disso? Há um limite até onde eu poderia lutar e acredite, eu tentei. Daenerys estava irredutível. Eu teria concordado em ter você como minha conselheira e castelã apenas, mas nós dois correríamos perigo se desagradássemos à rainha. Depois de algum tempo refletindo a respeito, percebi que esta não era de fato uma ideia ruim e que com um pouco de tempo e boa vontade, este casamento poderia se tornar algo bom para nós dois.

- Acredita mesmo que isso é possível? – ela perguntou com a voz embargada enquanto encarava os lençóis ensanguentados – Acredita que um dia olharemos um pro outro e veremos amor ao invés de desconfiança e rancor?

Jon se sentou sobre a cama e a abraçou, beijando-lhe a testa e o rosto com carinho.

- Eu nunca conseguiria desconfiar de você ou sentir qualquer coisa se não ternura. – ele respondeu – Nós sempre fomos próximos, sempre nos entendemos tão bem, por que seria diferente agora? Eu farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para fazê-la feliz.

- E se não conseguir? Eu era uma boa irmã, ou prima, mas vai acabar percebendo que eu não sirvo para ser a esposa de ninguém, muito menos a sua. Eu o farei infeliz com o passar dos dias, você viverá apenas da lembrança da menina que eu fui um dia, para evitar se deparar com a mulher que me tornei. – ela disse severa – Minhas mãos estão manchadas de sangue. Matei ricos e pobres, gente ruim e pessoas inocentes, é isso o que espera de sua esposa? É isso o que o Norte precisa?

Jon ergueu o rosto dela e a encarou com firmeza. Seus olhos convicto e a boca contraída numa linha apertada.

- Nós dois tivemos nossa parcela de sangue e traições durante a guerra. – ele disse sério – Se você matou, eu tenho minha porção de culpa nisso. Fui eu quem botou o aço em suas mãos e lhe deu a primeira lição. Eu conheço você, Arya. Eu faço ideia do que passou. E quanto a não servir para ser uma esposa, eu também não sirvo para ser um lorde, ou um príncipe. Eu sou Jon Snow, um bastardo do Norte, que teve a sorte, ou o azar de ser o filho de Rhaegar Targaryen. Quem de nós está ocupando o lugar que deveria? Tudo o que eu estou pedindo é para que você abaixe a guarda e me ajude a fazer isso dar certo. Você sempre foi minha melhor amiga, minha principal fonte de carinho quando não me sobrava mais nada, não me afaste agora. Lute comigo para fazer isso dar certo, não contra mim.

Ela ficou em silêncio. Jon ainda a abraçava e as mãos calejadas dele se aventuravam sobre a pele nua dela. Aos poucos ele se tornava mais ousado em seus carinhos. Arya chegou a pensar em afastá-lo, mas os lábios dele eram tão persuasivos.

Aquilo devia ser errado. Ela ainda ansiava por seu meio irmão e melhor amigo, mas ele estava escondido em algum lugar dentro daquele príncipe austero que a tomou por esposa, e talvez jamais voltasse para ela. O tempo da inocência acabou muito cedo para eles e o sangue de infinitas mortes cuidou do amadurecimento deles. Já não havia mais um refúgio feliz para onde fugir. Jon Snow e Arya Stark haviam morrido quase seis anos atrás e foram substituídos por Jon e Arya Targaryen, Príncipes de Dragonstone, Senhores de Winterfell e Protetores do Norte.

_**And I'll be home in a little while**__**  
**__**Lover I'll be home**__**  
**__**And I'll be home in a little while**__**  
**__**Lover I'll be home**_

_**Nota da autora: Pois é, casaram. Fato consumado e a coisa está meio nebulosa entre os dois. Insegurança, teu nome é Jon. Espero que gostem e comentem. Bjus. Bee.**_

_**P.S.: A música é Holland Road (Home) do Mumford & Sons.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Come on skinny love just last the year  
Pour a little salt we were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer**_

Três dias, como ele havia prometido. Deixaram King's Landing em uma bela comitiva, colorida pelos estandartes dos vassalos dos Martell, alguns vassalos da família Targaryen e homens do Norte. A cavalgada seria longa e aquela seria uma viagem que duraria um mês inteiro.

Jon seguia ao lado do irmão a maior parte do tempo e Aegon parecia de bom humor. Ela por sua vez, acabou optando pela companhia das Serpentes da Areia e da própria Arianne Martell. Não eram como as nobres da corte, ou mesmo as boas mulheres do Norte e Arya se identificava com suas novas companheiras de viagem.

Arianne e suas primas cavalgavam bem e por várias vezes elas se divertiram apostando pequenas corridas ou se afastando do grupo para se refrescarem em algum riacho. Apesar de cavalgar se uma das atividades favoritas dela, Arya não se sentia particularmente disposta. O trote de sua montaria a incomodava entre as pernas ao ponto de desanimá-la de tentar um ritmo mais forte.

Ela estava sonolenta e seu traseiro poderia fazer uso de um assento mais confortável do que a cela. Disseram que logo a comitiva iria montar acampamento e Arya finalmente poderia tentar ter algum descanso. Isso se Jon não a procurasse naquela noite.

Durante os três dias em que permaneceram em King's Landing eles ficaram restritos a uma área do palácio, o que só descobriram na manhã seguinte. Limitados pelo espaço, havia pouco o que poderiam fazer para passar o tempo. Arya se sentia inquieta como uma fera enjaulada e poderia fazer bom uso de algum treino, mas Agulha estava guardada junto com os pertences dela que seriam levados para o Sul. Além disso, movimentos bruscos com as pernas não pareciam uma boa ideia.

Eles faziam as refeições juntos, mas na maioria das vezes mal se falavam. Jon não era um homem de muitas palavras e tão pouco um letrado adepto de livros. Ele até tentou se concentrar em alguns volumes sugeridos por Tyrion Lannister, mas Arya o flagrou dormindo na metade do livro por duas vezes.

Era impossível não rir da cena toda vez que se lembrava. O calor de King's Landing o deixava mais lento pela falta de costume e as roupas o incomodavam além da imaginação. Todas as vezes que ela o flagrou dormindo, Jon estava sentado na mesa de estudos que ficava na antessala. A camisa desabotoada, um copo de vinho pela metade, o rosto coberto por uma fina camada de suor enquanto ele dormia sonoramente com a cabeça jogada pra trás e a boca aberta.

Arya desconfiava que aqueles coxilos eram providenciais para mantê-lo acordado a noite toda. Ela não conseguia dormir enquanto o sol estava alto e o calor a incomodava. Quando anoitecia o clima era mais ameno, o sono a atacava com força, mas ele não era o único a pegá-la de surpresa na cama.

Toda vez que ele subia no leito Arya sentia o corpo todo aquecer imediatamente. As mãos de Jon a despiam com agilidade e antes que Arya tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer coisa, ele já estava sobre ela, tocando-a de forma indiscreta, separando suas pernas e beijando-lhe a boca com vontade e tudo o que ela poderia fazer era corresponder.

O resultado disso era uma Stark semiadormecida sobre a cela e terrivelmente assada entre as pernas. No dia anterior, Jon havia sido particularmente brusco em seus movimentos e o incomodo que Arya sentiu inicialmente e estava passando, voltou a perturbá-la.

Quando a caravana parou os homens se encarregaram de erguer as tendas. Arianne a convidou para jantar com ela e suas primas. Talvez fosse uma boa ideia discutir sobre armas e venenos com as filhas de Oberyn, enquanto saboreava vinho dorniano e tentava se acostumar às especiarias. Ela desceu do cavalo de uma forma desajeitada para os seus padrões. Talvez jantar não fosse uma boa ideia. Um banho quente e uma cama macia pareciam muito mais interessantes naquele momento.

Ela se afastou do restante do grupo para se refrescar perto do rio, mas antes que pudesse dar dois passos, Fantasma estava junto dela, seguido de perto por Nymeria. Arya parou para acariciar os lobos que foram tão negligenciados nos últimos dias.

- Desculpe por não dar atenção a vocês. – ela disse enquanto acariciava as feras – Vou compensar durante a viagem. Vamos caçar juntos.

- Eu duvido que isso seja apropriado para uma princesa. – a voz familiar soou atrás dela. Aegon se aproximava com um sorriso simpático e com algumas frutas em mãos.

- Não sou uma princesa. – ela disse séria. Não estava com disposição para adular o cunhado e tolerar seus sorrisos simpáticos.

- Pode não ser a princesa ideal, mas ainda é uma princesa. – ele respondeu oferecendo a ela um pêssego maduro – Você parece ter fome. – Arya aceitou imediatamente e cravou os dentes na fruta suculenta, sentindo o caldo escorrer pelo canto da boca. Aegon sorriu satisfeito.

- Obrigada. – ela disse enquanto limpava a boca – Eu estava mesmo com fome.

- Meu irmão devia alimentá-la melhor. – Aegon a encarou de forma avaliativa – Vai ficar mais interessante se você ganhar alguns quilos.

- Não que isso seja da sua conta. – ela disse séria.

- O futuro da dinastia Targaryen é da minha conta. – ele a corrigiu sorrindo – Mulheres mais robustas têm mais chances de sobreviver à cama de parto. Nós conseguimos obrigar Jon a se casar com você, mas se por um infortúnio acabar morrendo ao dar a luz, temo que nunca mais ele aceite outra esposa. Além do mais, eu ainda tenho esperanças de que você consiga colocar um sorriso naquela carranca que ele chama de rosto. Acho até que ele está mais bem humorado hoje.

- Esse não é o tipo de assunto que só diz respeito ao casal? – Arya respondeu petulante – Eu não sou obrigada a ficar aqui, ouvindo toda essa idiotice. Minha vida não lhe diz respeito, muito menos o que se passa no meu quarto.

- Sinto muito se a ofendi, cara cunhada. – ele disse parecendo divertido.

- Cuide de sua mulher e me deixe em paz. – Arya respondeu.

- Com prazer. Se me permite, há outros assuntos que requerem a minha atenção. Até mais, cunhada. – ele disse dando as costas a ela.

Arya se sentou junto ao rio para molhar os pés e terminar de comer seu pêssego. O céu estava azul e aquele era um belo dia de primavera. Fantasma e Nymeria se embrenharam pelo mato para caçar, enquanto ela encarava seu reflexo na água.

Mal havia voltado para Westeros e sua vida já havia sido roubada pelo poder de seu nome. Ela se vestia como alguém de alto nascimento e todos diziam que ela deveria usar mais vestidos. O penteado elaborado de seu cabelo estava bagunçado por causa da viagem. Ela não conseguia dar dois passos sem que houvesse alguém atrás dela, perguntando se ela desejava alguma coisa. Paz, seria muito bom ter um pouco disso, mas Starks de Winterfell não podem se dar ao luxo de viver em paz.

Ela se deitou de baixo de uma arvore após afrouxar as amarras do vestido e fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa fresca e ouvindo o som dos pássaros. Ali ela se sentia como em um de seus dias de viagem com a Irmandade, quando Arya Stark era apenas uma menina órfã de pai e em busca do restante de sua família. A época que ela foi mais infeliz, foi também a época em que foi mais livre. Todos acabam acorrentados cedo ou tarde. Todo homem deve morrer, mas antes deve servir.

_**I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Right in the moment this order's tall**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ele rodou o acampamento inteiro a procura dela, sem encontrar qualquer vestígio de Arya. Seu primeiro pensamento foi achar que ela havia se perdido, mas depois o temor do príncipe de Dragonstone foi à possibilidade de Arya ter fugido para longe dele.

Jon procurou por todos os cantos, verificou os cavalos, procurou por ela até mesmo entre as damas de companhia de Arianne Martell, mas não obteve sucesso. Já estava escurecendo e logo a estrada se tornaria perigosa. _"Ela não precisa de mim. Arya sobreviveu por anos sozinha, porque ela precisaria da minha proteção agora? Ela nem ao menos deseja a minha presença." _ Aqueles pensamentos se tornavam cada vez mais incômodos.

Fantasma surgiu a margem da floresta, com o focinho sujo de sangue de sua presa abatida. Jon fez sinal para que o lobo fosse até ele e acariciou a cabeça da fera.

- Sabe onde elas estão? Me ajude a encontrá-las. – ele disse e o lobo logo se adiantou, caminhando em direção à floresta mais uma vez, seguido de perto por seu dono.

Jon conseguia ouvir o som do riacho correndo e o cheiro de terra molhada. Ele caminhou por quinze minutos até chegar a beira do riacho e encontrar Arya adormecida de baixo de uma árvore, guardada por Nymeria, que repousava ao lado da dona.

Ela estava com o cabelo desarrumado e o vestido sujo de terra. As amarras da roupa foram afrouxada, provavelmente para que ela ficasse mais confortável. O rosto dela estava relaxado e ela parecia tão jovem que por um instante ele se deu conta de que ela mal havia saído da infância, apesar de suas experiências terem sido tão severas quanto as de qualquer velho.

Sua pequena e jovem esposa estava cansada e fugia para a floresta para conseguir um pouco de paz e sossego. Olhando-a ali, deitada, ela se parecia mais com a Arya com a qual ele sonhou enquanto estava na Muralha e desejou reencontrar por tanto tempo. Ela ainda era a mesma, ainda que aquela face em particular ficasse escondida a maior parte do tempo.

Jon se abaixou e a pegou no colo. Ela não era muito pesada, seu corpo esguio parecia feito de ossos e pele em sua maior parte. Ele não se incomodaria se ela ganhasse alguns quilos e curvas mais pronunciadas, ao contrário. Arya perderia o aspecto pálido e pareceria mais saudável e ele não se preocuparia com a saúde dela o tempo todo.

Ele ignorou os olhares curiosos dos homens quando chegou ao acampamento carregando Arya adormecida em seus braços. O sono dela era tão pesado que Arya se quer protestou quando Jon a tirou do chão. Talvez ele estivesse exigindo de mais dela, talvez ela precisasse de algum descanso.

Jon a carregou até a tenda que dividiriam e a colocou sobre a cama, cobrindo-a com cobertores finos. Ele queria que estivesse frio, talvez acordar com uma neve fina pela manhã. Se fosse assim ele a cobriria com peles e os dois poderiam dormir abraçados durante a noite para manter o calor, ao invés de ficarem afastados no leito, sentindo o lençol grudar sobre o corpo suado.

No Norte tudo seria mais fácil. Eles estariam em casa, dentro das paredes cinzentas de Winterfell. Haveria neve no bosque sagrado e vinho quente esperando por eles quando voltassem de uma cavalgada. Lareiras aqueceriam os salões, enquanto eles faziam suas refeições, cercados por rostos familiares e acompanhados por Rickon. E durante a noite, Jon a manteria aquecida de baixo das peles e eles dormiriam abraçados, como haviam feito tantas vezes quando crianças.

Jon retirou a túnica e a camisa, deixando-as sobre o baú e ficando apenas com as calças. Ele se serviu de vinho e comeu pão, queijo e uma porção generosa de um assado preparado com especiarias dornianas. Não era nada mal, mas sua língua começou a queimar depois de algumas mordidas.

Arya acordaria com fome. Ele deixou para ela várias frutas, pão, queijo, vinho e um pouco da carne, mesmo sem saber se ela aprovaria o tempero forte. Jon lavou suas mãos engorduradas e foi para a cama, sentindo o cansaço do primeiro dia de viagem.

Ele se deitou ao lado dela e fechou seus olhos, esperando pelo sono. Sua mente vagou pela memória dos últimos dias de confinamento naquela pequena ala do castelo. Daenerys não estava brincando quando disse que queria que ele cumprisse seu dever para com o reino e sua família.

Trancar um casal de recém-casados num apartamento era uma mensagem bem clara. As refeições eram levadas para eles em horários certos e pela manhã três criados cuidavam da limpeza, enquanto eles ainda dormiam.

Ele bem que tentou se distrair com a leitura, mas as sugestões de Tyrion se revelaram muito densas e complicadas para o estado de espírito de Jon. Ele acabou dormindo algumas vezes no meio da leitura e acordava sempre com dores no corpo pela péssima posição. Era quando ele decidia ir pra cama e encontrava Arya já deitada, ou se preparando para dormir.

A camisola era fina e contra a luz das velas era possível ver os contornos do corpo esguio dela. Seus mamilos rígidos e o triangulo escuro entre as pernas. Arya soltava o cabelo e ele caia como uma cascata sobre os ombros e as costas dela. Bastava isso para ele sentir o sangue correr mais rápido e o desejo ascender dentro dele como uma chama.

Então ele ia até ela, com sua boca ávida e suas mãos afoitas por contato e calor. Ele a agarrava pela cintura com vontade e a prensava contra a cama. Suas mãos buscavam brechas na roupa dela, para sentir mais da textura da pele aveludada dela. Não conseguia ser gentil com Arya na maioria das vezes, sua necessidade turvava seu raciocínio e ele se pegava rasgando a camisola e a tomando num movimento rápido e preciso.

Ela sangrou por mais algumas vezes durante aquele período e quando a mente dele clareava Jon se perguntava se ele a estava machucando. Arya dizia que estava bem, mesmo quando era evidente que andar estava se tornando uma atividade bem desconfortável para ela.

Ao longo da viagem ele notou como ela estava quase dormindo sobre o cavalo. Três dias e eles só conseguiam dormir quando o dia já estava amanhecendo. Talvez ele devesse prestar mais atenção nessas coisas. Não era um menino verde, que nunca havia visto uma mulher nua na sua frente. Deuses fossem bondosos, ela era a esposa dele agora e precisava de descanso tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa.

Arya se mexeu na cama, tentando achar uma posição mais confortável, enquanto Jon ainda estava acordado e pensando. O braço dela encontrou descanso sobre o peito nu dele e ela se aproximou, como se buscasse por calor. Ele se ajustou na cama para conseguir uma posição confortável para si e ajudá-la a dormir melhor.

Jon a puxou cuidadosamente pela cintura. Arya encostou a ponta do nariz contra o peito dele e encolheu as mãos contra o corpo. Suas pernas se entrelaçaram e por fim ambos caíram no sono enquanto o acampamento ainda estava bem desperto e havia música do lado de fora.

No Norte tudo seria como antes, tudo ficaria bem e eles dormiriam aconchegados um ao outro todas as noites para se protegerem contra o frio. No Norte aquele casamento teria chance de dar certo e eles seriam felizes.

_**I told you to be patient  
I told you to be fine  
I told you to be better  
I told you to be kind  
In the morning i'll be with you  
But it will be a different "kind"  
I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines  
**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Quando ela abriu os olhos estava sobre uma cama, ainda usando o vestido sujo da viagem e mais amarrotada do que o normal. Ela não se lembrava de ter ido pra tenta na noite anterior, mas suspeitava que alguém a tivesse encontrado adormecida de baixo da árvore e acabou levando-a de volta para o acampamento.

Ela só se deu conta que estava deitada sobre o peito nu de Jon depois que sua visão finalmente entrou em foco. Ele ainda dormia, seu rosto relaxado e cabelos desgrenhados. A respiração dele era serena e compassada, enquanto um dos braços dele a segurava pela cintura, como se Arya pudesse escapar da tenda no meio da noite.

Podia ouvir a movimentação do acampamento do lado de fora. Ainda era muito cedo e logo eles estariam partindo. Ela ainda achava que a travessia por mar seria muito mais rápida e menos cansativa, mas infelizmente não cabia a ela decidir. Arya se levantou da cama e comeu das frutas, do pão e do queijo que Jon havia deixado para ela. Talvez conseguisse algumas salsichas, ou peixe mais tarde, já que seu estomago ainda parecia insatisfeito.

Arya lavou as mãos e o rosto, por fim decidiu que estava farta de andar a cavalo usando aqueles malditos vestidos. Jon sabia como ela era e nunca reclamou das roupas masculinas, então que o resto da comitiva se conformasse. Arya Stark usaria calças e cavalgaria como um nortenho.

Ela se trocou rapidamente. Trançou o cabelo numa trança única e mal feita, conformada com o fato de que não dava pra se parecer com uma dama o tempo todo. Além do mais, vestida com roupas masculinas ela conseguia andar sem se preocupar com sua aparência, ou se suas roupas poderiam se rasgar com um movimento brusco.

Arya olhou para a cama mais uma vez. Jon dormia de barriga pra cima e eventualmente um ronco baixo escapava da boca dele. Ela não conseguia conter o riso. Ele não se parecia em nada com um príncipe, ou com o Lorde Defensor do Norte. Ele era apenas Jon, o mesmo que ela se lembrava e que costumava acobertá-la em suas travessuras.

Ela foi até ele e tentou acordá-lo. Jon resmungou qualquer coisa e então se virou para o lado. Arya continuou tentando tirá-lo de seu sono e num movimento rápido, Jon a puxou pelo braço e fez com que ela caísse sobre a cama. Ele a abraçou forte pela cintura, enquanto Arya se debatia para tentar levantar.

- Jon! Me solta! – ela dizia com a voz urgente – O acampamento inteiro está de pé e nós temos que partir em breve!

- De quem foi a brilhante ideia de fazer essa maldita viagem? – ele resmungou de olhos fechados.

- Sua. Ou do seu irmão, não sei. – ela respondeu.

- E quem foi que insistiu em vir? – ele a provocou.

- Eu. – Arya admitiu.

- Devíamos estar seguindo em direção ao Norte, não pra o Sul. – ele disse sonolento.

- Se quer governar, deve conhecer seu povo e ser conhecido por ele. Homens não podem morrer por alguém que não conhecem. – ela recitou solenemente – Meu pai não te ensinou nada?!

- Desde quando você fala como uma lady e me da lições sobre como ser um lorde? – ele perguntou desconfiado – Quem é você e o que fez com Arya? – ela riu em resposta enquanto o empurrava.

- Alguém tem que pensar nessas coisas. – ela disse – E ao menos eu tenho que fingir que sou uma lady agora.

- Uma lady vestida como um escudeiro. – Jon disse lançando um olhar avaliativo às roupas dela, enquanto Arya saia da cama.

- Eu nunca disse que seria uma boa lady. – ela disse enquanto ajeitava as roupas.

- Eu gosto quando usa essas roupas. – ele disse em tom de aprovação – Você fica melhor nelas do que qualquer homem que eu já tenha visto. – ela riu da provocação.

- Ande logo. Já estamos atrasados e eu ainda estou com fome. – ela disse séria.

- Primeiro venha até aqui. – ele disse ainda deitado. Arya foi até ele sem ter certeza do que Jon queria.

Ele se sentou sobre a cama e a puxou pela nuca até conseguir tomar os lábios dela de surpresa. Não chegou a ser um beijo ardente, como aqueles que eles trocavam quando Jon procurava por ela no quarto. Era apenas um beijo leve.

- Bom dia. – ele disse para ela sorrindo.

- Bom dia. – ela respondeu sem saber o que mais poderia dizer.

Naquela manhã ela se sentia infinitamente mais disposta. Ela cavalgou livremente entre a comitiva e conversou com as Serpentes por horas, enquanto a estrada real continuava infinita diante deles. O sol estava ameno e alguns diziam que poderia haver chuva no fim da tarde. Ela sinceramente esperava que não. Estradas enlameadas eram perigosas e a chuva tirava o ânimo dos cavaleiros.

Nymeria e Tyenne vinham conversando animadamente sobre uma lâmina estupenda que haviam encontrado no mercado em King's Landing. Mesmo não sendo aço valyriano, a arma era tão bem feita e tão bonita que elas decidiram adquirir a peça e dá-la de presente à Aegon pelo casamento.

Aegon era bem amado pelos dornianos e seu jeito alegre e bem humorado era visto como uma virtude. Particularmente Arya não se sentia bem perto de pessoas tão bem humoradas.

- Arianne vai cuidar para que ele continue em bom espírito. Um homem bem amado é um homem mais feliz, não acha, Alteza? – Tyenne perguntou para Arya com um sorriso.

- Eu não saberia dizer. – Arya disse sem dar grande importância para o que elas diziam. A vida de Aegon e Arianne pouco ou nada interessava a ela.

- Dizem que o príncipe de Dragonstone está de bom humor ultimamente. Ele se dignou a trocar mais de três palavras com um dorniano e acham que é por sua causa. – Nymeria disse em tom provocativo – Se a princesa fosse de Dorne, aposto como a esta altura ele estaria até mesmo cantarolando em Alto Valyriano.

- O que quer dizer? – Arya perguntou tentando não soar indignada ou ofendida.

- Que vocês no Norte não sabem o que é uma cama quente e por isso vivem com essas caras fechadas, mesmo quando o verão está em seu auge. – Nymeria respondeu – Vocês tem o sangue frio, mas pode ser que Dorne desperte nele o lendário sangue do dragão e a princesa possa acordar sorridente ao lado de seu esposo.

- Eu me pergunto por que todos andam demonstrando tamanho interesse no que se passa entre nós. Isso não é da conta de ninguém. – Arya respondeu ácida.

- Oh, todos sabem que o Lorde de Winterfell não estava de acordo com o casamento. – Tyenne respondeu – Ele chegou a pedir para que a rainha reconsiderasse o arranjo, mas Daenerys foi sábia em recusar. Havia duvidas quanto à consumação do casamento. Pensávamos que o príncipe se recusaria a cumprir com seu dever, mas depois de três dias, todos concordaram que Jon Targaryen é um homem cumpridor de suas obrigações.

- Fala como se ele estivesse se esforçando para tolerar a minha presença. – Arya disse de forma amarga. Não gostava de se sentir inferior, nem que a taxassem de incompetente e naquele momento era exatamente isso o que estava acontecendo.

- De forma alguma. – Nymeria se apressou em dizer – Todos concordam que ele a venera. É possível que com o tempo o passado seja posto de lado e os dois se entendam entre os lençóis. Se é que nortenhos sabem fazer isso.

- Diga, como é o príncipe de Dragonstone quando estão a sós? – Tyenne provocou, mesmo que seu rosto fosse uma verdadeira máscara angelical – Ele é apaixonado e ardente, ou apenas sobe ao leito com a solenidade de quem vai para uma batalha?

- Isso não é da conta de vocês. – Arya se apressou em dizer. Não queria mulheres especulando sobre como Jon a tratava, ou como ele conseguia fazer o coração dela bater mais rápido e o sangue esquentar com pouco mais do que um olhar e um toque. Não, as serpentes não precisavam saber que Jon era um homem bom, um amante mais do que apenas competente e acima de tudo, ele era dela e de mais ninguém.

- Oh, talvez a princesa encontre alguém em Dorne que lhe revele os verdadeiros prazeres da alcova. – Nymeria sugeriu – Lá cantamos uma música sobre os nortenhos e suas mulheres. _The Northman's wife was as fair as the Sun, her kisses were warmer than spring, but the northman's blade was made of black steel and it's kiss was a terrible thing…_

Elas cantarolaram a música que Arya conhecia em outra versão. Não havia como não se sentir ofendida com aquilo. Ela era uma Stark de Winterfell antes de qualquer coisa, ela honraria seus votos a ele, ou morreria tentando. E Jon, bem, ele era bem capaz de matar qualquer um que ousasse faltar com respeito a ela, ou pudesse macular sua imagem. Ainda que Arya encontrasse um amante, tão logo Jon descobrisse o homem seria mandado para o outro mundo sem a cabeça.

Logo aquela conversa sem sentido a irritou. Da noite pro dia todo reino parecia interessado naquilo que ela e Jon faziam entra quatro paredes. Em Dorne esse podia ser um assunto público, mas o que homem e mulher faziam em sua intimidade no Norte dizia respeito tão somente ao casal. Talvez Jon estivesse certo. Eles deveriam ter ido direto para Winterfell, ao invés de se aventurarem pelo deserto.

Jon seguia logo a frente da caravana, junto com Aegon e alguns membros da guarda real. Ela atiçou seu cavalo e correu até ele, fazendo os cavaleiros voltarem suas atenções para ela imediatamente. Uma princesa que se vestia como homem, lutava como um braavosiano, matava como um Homem Sem Rosto e cavalgava como um centauro, com uma loba gigante em seus flancos. Ela era uma visão incomoda.

_**Come on skinny love what happened here  
Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Sullen load is full; so slow on the split**_

Ao vê-la se aproximar, Jon sorriu discretamente para ela. Por um instante ela teve a sensação de que ele a chamaria de "irmãzinha" e sugeriria uma corrida, mas ele se deteve na metade do caminho. Foi com pesar que Arya se lembrou que ele jamais se dirigiria a ela daquela maneira. Ela agora era a senhora dele, sua esposa e uma princesa por casamento. Eles deviam se comportar em público.

- Vejo que continua em ótima forma, minha senhora. – Jon disse sorrindo discretamente - Ainda envergonha todos os cavaleiros com sua habilidade. Duvido que haja alguém aqui capaz de montar melhor.

- Se bem me lembro você era um bom cavaleiro também. – ela disse provocando, enquanto seu cavalo zanzava de um lado para o outro, ainda agitado – O que aconteceu? Está velho de mais para corridas?

- Não me considero velho, apenas fora de forma pra competir com minha senhora. – ele disse de forma simpática.

- Não seja covarde, meu irmão. Mostre-nos como os nortenhos montam, ou vai ser desmoralizado por sua esposa diante de todos os outros homens. – Jon riu abertamente diante do comentário de Aegon.

- Se a visse cavalgar de verdade, jamais zombaria de minha esposa desta maneira. Há coisa nesta vida que um homem sábio prefere não enfrentar. Tentar vencer Arya sobre um cavalo é algo tão útil quanto mamilos numa placa de peito. Sobre uma cela ela é mais centauro do que humana. – Jon disse abertamente, fazendo-a corar.

- Ainda acho que está me enchendo de elogios pra escapar de uma humilhação pública. – Arya provocou e fez Aegon rir.

- Muito bem. Se minha senhora assim deseja, nós disputaremos uma corrida. – ele concordou.

- Até aquela árvore. – Arya disse apontando para uma que estava pelo menos a quinhentos metros de distância.

- E o que o vencedor ganha como prêmio? – Jon perguntou tentando disfarçar o sorriso.

- O prazer de poder se considerar o melhor cavaleiro do Norte não te parece bom o bastante? – ela perguntou em tom prepotente.

- Talvez, mas eu pensarei em algo melhor mais tarde. – ele disse lançando a ela um olhar que Arya não soube classificar, mas fez seu rosto aquecer imediatamente.

- Pra isso tem que me vencer primeiros. – ela revidou.

- Preparada? – ele perguntou alinhando seu cavalo com o dela.

- Sim. – Arya respondeu.

Eles esperaram alguns segundos até Aegon dar a largada e os cavalos dispararem pelo campo aberto. Ambos cavalgavam como se tivessem nascido sobre as costas de um cavalo, cavalgavam como dothrakys, sem fazer qualquer esforço. O galope vinha naturalmente e o cabelo de Arya se soltou no meio do caminho, fazendo os fios chicotearem ao vento, enquanto Jon seguia em ritmo forte ao lado dela.

A velocidade a fazia se sentir livre e seu riso vinha fácil e cristalino como quando era uma criança e eles apostavam corridas em Winterfell. Jon ria também, seu riso grave e levemente contido. Às vezes ele a provocava, dizendo que se continuasse tão lenta acabaria perdendo a corrida. Arya gargalhou em resposta, atiçando ainda mais o cavalo.

Eles alcançaram a árvore quase ao mesmo tempo. Talvez Jon tivesse ganhado por um focinho de vantagem, mas não porque seu cavalo era mais rápido e sim maior que o dela. Dornianos faziam comentários entusiasmados quanto ao talento dos dois e Aegon aplaudia. Eles deram meia volta e retornaram à caravana. Arya ergueu o queixo, orgulhosa de suas habilidades, enquanto Jon seguia ao lado dela com sua pose digna de sempre.

- Você continua rápida como o diabo. – ele comentou sorrindo.

- Assim como você. – ela acrescentou – Nós aprendemos bem.

- Gosto de você assim. – Jon disse um pouco antes de alcançarem o grupo.

- Assim como? – ela o encarou confusa.

- Cabelo solto e desgrenhado, roupas desgastadas, olhos brilhando enquanto você ri. – ele disse encarando-a como se estivesse diante de uma divindade – Me faz pensar que o tempo não passou e que nós ainda somos os mesmo e estamos vivendo os anos felizes em Winterfell.

- Não somos mais aquelas pessoas. – ela disse sendo atingida subitamente pela melancolia – Aquelas crianças morreram.

- Arya... – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

- Não adianta alimentar essas lembranças, meu senhor. – ela disse séria – Não torna nossos deveres mais fáceis de tolerar, apenas mais dolorosos.

Arya cavalgou elegantemente até sua posição na comitiva. Jon lançou a ela um olhar pesaroso e ela sentiu seu coração apertar dentro do peito. Ele ainda era um rosto tão familiar. Tudo o que ela queria era sentir os dedos dele em seus cabelos e ouvi-lo completar frases junto com ela. Voltar aos dias em que eram jovens e felizes, que o mundo ainda era como deveria ser.

O Jon que ela conheceu usava um sobrenome de bastardo e não tinha qualquer chance de futuro, mas ele a fazia feliz com coisas tolas. Eles sorriam juntos e pregavam peças em pessoas desavisadas e ninguém a faria se sentir mais feliz do que ele. Aquele homem jovem, com um rosto tão familiar, tinha olhos tristes e um sorriso agridoce, ele cumpria deveres, ele governaria um dia, mas Arya não sabia se algum dia ele a faria feliz como Jon Snow fez. Jon Targaryen era um homem que ela não conhecia, era seu marido e senhor, nada mais.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**I told you to be patient  
I told you to be fine  
I told you to be better  
I told you to be kind  
Now all your love is wasted?  
Then who the hell was i?  
Now i'm breaking at the britches  
And at the end of all your lines  
**_

Às vezes ele sentia que sua relação com Arya poderia ser comparada às marés. Havia momentos em que ele podia ver nitidamente aquela menina de nove anos, que ele tanto adorava, diante de seus olhos, com cabelos desgrenhados, roupas sujas e gastas, e um espírito inquieto. Então ele tinha esperanças de que Arya um dia voltaria a sorrir para ele como costumava fazer no passado, só para ter essas mesmas esperanças esmagadas quando ela se afastava dele em silêncio solene após lembrá-lo de que aquilo que tinham era um dever, uma obrigação e não algo que ela queria.

Não era difícil perceber como ela estava inquieta e desconfortável com o arranjo, tão pouco ele era surdo para não ouvir o que cochichavam a respeito do príncipe e da princesa de Dragonstone. Jon achava difícil de acreditar que alguém pudesse pensar que ele não sentia qualquer atração por ela, ou que Arya não o agradava de forma alguma. Qualquer um que dissesse que ela não era uma jovem atraente era cego, ou no mínimo possuía um gosto duvidoso. Na verdade, ele gostaria de não se sentir tão irremediavelmente fascinado por ela, ou desejá-la como desejava.

Também chegavam a dizer que era ele quem não sabia tratar sua esposa. Quanto a isso Jon não sabia o que dizer. Ele se esforçava para que Arya gostasse da presença dele e para que seus deveres conjugais fossem ao menos toleráveis. Não sabia dizer se ela alguma vez o desejou, ou se sentiu o mesmo que ele quando as noites se tornavam selvagens e quentes, mas ele estava se esforçando.

Enquanto isso os homens de Dorne cantavam sua própria versão de uma canção bem conhecida por ele. Uma que ele havia ouvido da boca de Mance Rayder em pessoa. A história de uma bela mulher e seu amante, que acaba morto por um marido ciumento. Na versão que ele conhecia e era cantada no Norte, o marido traído era dorniano, mas na versão dos vassalos da família Martell, o marido traído era nortenho.

_The Northman's wife was as fair as the Sun, her kisses were warmer than spring…_ A esposa do nortenho era bela como o sol e seus beijos eram quentes como a primavera. Ele observou Arya cavalgando a uma distância segura. O sol não era o astro apropriado para compará-la, ela se parecia mais com a lua, pálida, solene e misteriosa. A mulher do nortenho era bela como a lua e seus beijos o aqueciam como as grandes fogueiras aqueciam todos dos nortenhos quando a noite era fria.

_But the northman's blade was made of black steel and it's kiss was a terrible thing…_A espada dele era de aço valyriano, e graças ao seu passado como Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite, alguns diziam que sua lâmina era tão negra quanto suas roupas e ele não era conhecido por deixar inimigos vivos para contarem histórias e cantarem canções que debochavam dele. Sua fama como comandante o tornava um oponente temido. Jon havia aprendido o estilo bruto e vil do Norte de lutar e sua honra era sua maior motivação. Arya sabia disso, e sabia que ele não veria com bons olhos qualquer homem que atentasse contra a honra dele, ou dela. Se algum dia alguém tivesse a infeliz ideia de tentar roubar Arya, o beijo da espada do Lorde Defensor do Norte seria frio e terrível. A morte viria, mas ela não seria fácil.

No passado ele teria feito qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz, mas agora, depois de tanto tempo e tantas mudanças, Jon via os limites claramente delineados. Ele queria fazê-la feliz, mas se essa felicidade significasse abrir mão dela, vê-la partindo para longe, ou vê-la nos braços de outro homem, então ele seria o mais cruel dos homens. Ele não permitiria, ele não suportaria ver isso. Arya podia ser absurdamente parecida com Lyanna, mas Jon mataria qualquer um que ousasse repetir o feito do pai dele. Apesar do sangue Targaryen, ele acabaria agindo como o próprio Robert Baratheon. Ele esmagaria seu oponente para tê-la de volta.

Quando pararam para erguer o acampamento novamente, ele procurou por ela entre as tentas de depois nos arredores do acampamento. Arya tinha a mania de sumir para longe dos olhos dele e isso o deixava com uma sensação estranha de impotência, como se ela pudesse desaparecer a qualquer minuto sem que Jon pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedi-la.

Ele a encontrou dentro da tenda que dividiam, já limpa e deitada sobre a cama, mais adormecida do que acordada. A viagem era cansativa e todos os dias eles levantavam bem cedo. Era normal que Arya estivesse cansada ao fim do dia, ele também estava, mas chegar em sua tenda e não poder nem mesmo trocar algumas palavras com ela era desestimulante, sem falar na sensação de que Arya estava fazendo aquilo de propósito para evitá-lo durante a noite.

Jon se deitou ao lado dela na cama e nem mesmo tentou encostar nela. Ele respirou fundo e repetiu seu mantra. Aquilo era uma situação temporária. Logo eles voltariam para casa e tudo seria mais fácil. No Norte eles estariam cercados por um ambiente familiar, os dias seriam mais calmos e as noites frias a levariam para os braços dele. Em Winterfell tudo seria como deveria ser e Arya voltaria a sorrir pra ele.

_**Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
Who will fall far behind?  
**_

_**Nota da autora: E lá vamos nós. Rumo à Dorne. Tadinha da Arya, tá exausta XD. Provocações ou novo casal não vão faltar ao longo do caminho e até mesmo uma presença inesperada pode aparecer por aqui. Música do capítulo é Skinny Love do Bon Iver. COMENTEM!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**You hold your truth so purely**__**  
**__**Swerve not through the minds of men**__**  
**__**The lie, it is dead**__**  
**__**And this cup of yours tastes holy**__**  
**__**But you know I was not that man**__**  
**__**It's not my land**_

Ele havia pensado que o clima de King's Landing era ruim, mas isso foi antes de alcançarem Dorne. Em Highgarden ao menos havia os campos verdejantes e as florestas que ajudavam a refrescar o ambiente, mas em Dorne o calor era escaldante e não tinha fim.

O calor o levou a abandonar as roupas que ele costumava usar no Norte. Lã e couro fervido não eram opções viáveis quando o sol era forte o bastante para cozinhar os miolos de alguém. Jon não entendia como os dornianos aguentavam usar armaduras completas naquele calor. Os outros cavaleiros pareciam totalmente habituados ao ambiente e riam dele todas as vezes que o príncipe buscava por um cantil de água para beber e refrescar o rosto.

No fim das contas ele acabou adotando as roupas dornianas, que eram consideravelmente mais leves e frescas. Para proteger o rosto do sol, ele aprendeu com alguns dos dornianos a fazer um turbante com pedaços longos de tecido. Até mesmo Aegon acabou aderindo ao adorno de cabeça para proteger-se do calor. As famílias que viviam no deserto usavam os turbantes também para proteger os olhos das tempestades de areia, mas ao menos aquele seria um trecho do qual ele seria poupado.

Ao chegarem à Old Town, a comitiva seguiria de barco até Sunspear, o que tornava a viagem menos penosa. Jon não queria nem imaginar como seria atravessar o deserto sobre as costas de um cavalo. Em Starfall parariam para provisões e Arya parecia satisfeita em ver os contornos das torres do castelo.

Arya passou a usar um tipo peculiar de véu sobre a cabeça com a mesma finalidade. Ela aprendeu a prender o tecido para que pudesse proteger as maçãs do rosto, a cabeça e a boca, sem que isso a atrapalhasse quando fosse necessário cavalgar.

Ela também estava usando roupas dornianas, mas não o tipo de vestidos que Arianne usava, que deixavam muito pouco para a imaginação de qualquer homem. As roupas de Arya deixavam apenas suas mãos e pés de fora. Com o véu sobre a cabeça, muitas vezes ela deixava apenas os olhos a mostra. Os dornianos a provocavam, dizendo que apenas velhas nômades se vestiam daquela maneira, mas com o sol escaldante do deserto, aquela ainda parecia a melhor alternativa.

Jon não conseguiu deixar passar em branco o entusiasmo dela por Starfall. Todos sabiam da história envolvendo Eddard Stark e Ashara Dayne, o que levou Jon a crer que Lady Dayne fosse sua mãe no passado, mas nunca pensou que Arya pudesse estar tão curiosa para conhecer o lugar onde a história se desenrolou. Quando ele perguntou o por que de tanta excitação, ela respondeu:

- Tenho um amigo que é daqui. – ela disse entusiasmada – Dizem que ele seguirá viagem conosco até Sunspear.

- E quem é este amigo? – Jon perguntou enquanto o barco se preparava para aportar.

- Edric Dayne, Lorde de Starfall. – ela respondeu – Ele deve ter a minha idade, ou um pouco mais.

- E como conheceu o Lorde de Starfall? – ele perguntou tentando não deixar transparecer o desconforto que aquela informação despertava nele.

- Eu o conheci nas Terras do Tridente. Ele era escudeiro de Beric Dondarion. – Arya disse como se não fosse nada de mais. O homem foi escudeiro de um fora da lei, do líder daquele bando de desordeiros que era a Irmandade. Aquele não era um pensamento reconfortante. Jon sabia que o passado dela não era dos mais nobres, mas preferia não pensar no tipo de coisa pela qual Arya havia passado. – Ele era uma boa pessoa. – ela continuou – Ele me falou a seu respeito na época. Vocês são irmãos de leite, segundo ele.

- Quando ainda achavam que eu era um bastardo, filho de uma ama chamada Wylla. – Jon completou – Eu tenho de prestar meus agradecimentos pessoalmente ao Lorde de Starfall.

- Por que? – Arya o encarou curiosa.

- Os Dayne foram os principais responsáveis pela minha sobrevivência, depois dos Stark. – Jon disse sério – Arthur Dayne perdeu a vida tentando proteger a mim e minha mãe, além de ter sido um grande amigo de meu pai. Eles guardaram o segredo por anos e agora me diz que o Lorde de Starfall é um amigo seu, imagino que ele tenha sido cortês com você, além de ser meu irmão de leite. Edric Dayne deve ser um homem digno.

- Você vai gostar dele. – Arya disse segura – Ele é uma pessoa muito descente.

- Ele pediu sua mão em casamento à Daenerys, antes que eu tivesse a chance de chegar em King's Landing. – Jon disse tentando não soar amargo. Arya o encarou surpresa.

- E por que diabos Ned faria isso? – ela perguntou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais impossível do mundo e Jon tentou não notar como ela falava sobre aquele homem com intimidade.

- Além da parte óbvia de ser um casamento vantajoso para qualquer homem de boa posição? – Jon contestou sério – Eu não sei. Talvez ele tenha confundido sua amizade com outra coisa, ou talvez ele tenha percebido que você se tornou uma mulher atraente. – Arya ficou imediatamente constrangida como o comentário.

- Eu não sabia que ele havia feito isso. – Arya disse – Ele não devia. Foi uma ideia estúpida.

- Você teria aceitado? – Jon perguntou, temeroso pela resposta.

- Não. – Arya respondeu direta – Eu tinha um objetivo. Eu tinha que voltar para Winterfell.

- E ironicamente, quando eu lhe ofereço isso, você prefere vir a Dorne. – Jon disse ainda sério – Eu costumava entender você, agora eu já não consigo mais.

- É parte do nosso dever. – ela disse numa tentativa ruim de justificar a ida deles ao Sul.

- Poderíamos ter feito esta viagem em outro tempo. – ele revidou severo – Winterfell nos espera, há muito que ser feito no Norte e nós poderíamos usar isso como desculpa, mas ao invés disso estamos aqui. Eu sei que essa viagem é uma desculpa para tentar me evitar, mas podia não tornar isso mais difícil pra mim ao mencionar seu querido amigo Edric Dayne.

- Agora está sendo absurdo. – Arya retrucou em tom ríspido – Edric é apenas um amigo, se ele alguma vez esperou de mim algo além de amizade o fez por sua conta e risco, não porque eu tenha incentivado. Seu irmão convidou você para vir até Dorne, os Martell estão ansiosos por receber o Príncipe de Dragonstone como um sinal de boa vontade. Recusar o convite passaria a imagem errada.

- Interessante como você nem tenta negar que está me evitando. – ele disse em tom amargo. Jon deu as costas a ela.

- Aonde vai? – Arya perguntou imediatamente.

- Me preparar para desembarcar e receber Edric Dayne. – ele disse sério – Minha senhora deveria fazer o mesmo.

_**And my heart**__**  
**__**Was colder when you'd gone**__**  
**__**I lost my head**__**  
**__**But found the one that I loved**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**It's not what I do that makes me**__**  
**__**In my weakness I grew strong**__**  
**__**Held my tongue**__**  
**__**And I've learned from errors made early**__**  
**__**A brush with the devil can clear your mind**__**  
**__**And strengthen your spine**_

O silêncio de Jon estava se tornando cada vez mais desconfortável para ela. E tudo porque ela estava feliz com a possibilidade de rever um velho amigo. Edric Dayne não havia mudado muito nos últimos anos. Ainda era um rapaz bem apessoado, com cabelos loiros e olhos claros.

Lorde Dayne foi apresentado formalmente a Aegon e Jon por Arianne Martell. Arya viu o esforço que Jon estava fazendo para ser educado com Ned, sem entender a necessidade de uma atitude tão infantil. Ela havia se casado com ele no fim das contas e Ned Dayne nunca foi nada além de um bom amigo. Jon fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse e lhe estendeu a mão. Edric Dayne sorriu ao vê-la e Arya não soube se deveria ou não retribuir o sorriso. Jon permanecia sério e calado.

- Permita-me apresentar minha esposa. – Jon disse com mais ênfase do que seria necessário – Arya, Lady de Winterfell e Princesa Consorte de Dragonstone.

- É um prazer revê-la, minha senhora. – Edric disse em meio a uma saudação elegante. Jon lançou a ele um olhar frio, como se estivesse passando uma mensagem silenciosa. _Não chegue perto, ela não lhe pertence._

Ela teve de se conter para não revirar os olhos. Quando foi que Jon passou a ser tão ciumento em relação a ela? Por um acaso ele pensava que uma vez que estivessem casados ela desonraria seu próprio nome traindo-o com outro homem? Ned Dayne, de todas as pessoas! Aquilo era ridículo!

- Digo o mesmo. – ela respondeu de forma educada – É bom rever um amigo depois de tantos anos de guerra. Fico feliz em revê-lo em boa saúde.

- E milady agora é uma senhora de fato. – ele disse sorrindo – E uma princesa Targaryen. Meus parabéns pelo casamento. Que os deuses lhe deem muitos filhos saudáveis e uma vida longa e feliz.

- É muito gentil. – ela respondeu de forma educada, antes de arranjar uma desculpa e voltar para a cabine o mais rápido possível para não ter que suportar o peso do olhar severo de Jon sobre os ombros dela.

Ela bateu a porta da cabine com força e sua vontade era de socar alguma coisa. Jon havia se esquecido de como ela odiava ser vigiada e ter que seguir regras. Ele havia se esquecido de que ela o adorava justamente porque ele a permitia ser livre, mas agora tudo o que Jon estava fazendo era rondá-la como um cão de guarda.

Os lobos seguiam viagem nos porões do navio, o que os incomodava profundamente. Arya se sentia tão incomodada quanto eles. Talvez eles devessem ter ido direto para Winterfell ao invés de acompanharem Aegon até Dorne. Como se Jon já não tivesse ideias absurdas sobre ela ter interesse no Príncipe de Summerhall, agora achava que por alguma razão inimaginável ela desejava o Lorde de Starfall.

Já estavam viajando a quase três semanas e desde que deixaram King's Landing ela estava sempre cansada por causa da viagem e acabava dormindo cedo. Dois dias antes de embarcarem o sangue dela desceu e ela se sentia dolorida e mal humorada. Quando Jon tentou tocá-la na primeira noite no navio ela o afastou quase que imediatamente e desde então ele parecia estar tão mal humorado quanto ela.

Sua relação com ele estava cada vez mais difícil de definir. Arya poderia dizer com certeza que não o odiava, mas às vezes Jon simplesmente a tirava do sério quando começava a agir como se ela estivesse prestes a fugir outra vez. Se ela quisesse realmente ir embora, não seria o oceano, os guardas da rainha ou a ameaça de uma guerra que a impediriam. E quando ele perguntava se ela preferia que fosse outro o homem destinado a se casar com ela, Arya tinha vontade de socá-lo por fazer uma pergunta tão absurda. Ela não queria ninguém, ela não amava ninguém, ela não podia...Porque ela era uma loba de Winterfell e pertencia a uma matilha, Jon era um lobo também, mesmo que o chamassem de Targaryen. Ele era como ela e isso o tornava digno, isso a fazia tolerar a ideia de um casamento.

Ele já não se parecia com o jovem que ela chamava de irmão e que tinha um nome de bastardo. Jon era rígido e frio como aço a maior parte do tempo, austero e solene como o pai dela havia sido. Mas quando ela acordou ao lado dele depois dele tê-la levado de volta para o acampamento quando a encontrou adormecida debaixo da árvore, e a forma como ele parecia tranquilo e sereno em seu sono, quase inocente. Naqueles momentos ela via o rapaz que se despediu dela e lhe deu uma espada de presente.

_**But fingers tap into what you were once**__**  
**__**And I'm worried that I blew my only chance**_

_Estradas diferentes podem levar a um mesmo castelo._ Jon estava certo. Por estradas tortuosas e mares bravios, ela encontrou o caminho de volta para Westeros, para Red Keep e para ele. Como ela havia desejado aquele reencontro! Como havia sonhado com ele e desejado tocar seu rosto, ouvir sua voz, abraçá-lo e jamais deixá-lo partir. Deviam tê-la avisado que sonhos são apenas sonhos e que a realidade podia ser cruel quando concedia a graça de um desejo.

Arya se jogou sobre a cama apertada da cabine e fechou os olhos. Sua memória vagou livremente pelos dias felizes em Winterfell, em como gostavam de cavalgar a céu aberto e sentindo o vento frio cortar a pele. Do silêncio no bosque sagrado e das flores que cresciam no jardim de vidro. Das estátuas esculpidas dos Reis do Inverno que repousavam na cripta e do calor das lareiras acesas. O cheiro de pinho e das tortas sendo assadas na cozinha. Sua mãe arrumando os cabelos de Sansa enquanto sua irmã tagarelava sobre uma canção estúpida. O som dos meninos treinando no pátio. Bran escalando os muros, Rickon correndo para testar suas perninhas, Robb mostrando sua nova espada e Jon sorrindo. _Em suas memórias, Jon estava sempre sorrindo para ela._

E ela nunca mais veria aquelas imagens. Seu pai e sua mãe estavam mortos, assim como Robb. Bran nunca mais escalaria e agora estava casado com uma Reed. Sansa estava no Vale e Rickon já era um rapazinho que mal conhecia sua própria irmã. E Jon...Jon era um Lorde e um Príncipe. Ele tinha obrigações e sua vida era movida por dever. _Jon já não sorria mais._

Por que ela voltaria para Winterfell se nada estava do jeito que ela se lembrava e se todos aqueles que tornavam aquele o lugar perfeito estavam mortos, quebrados, casados, ou apenas haviam se esquecido de como aquele lugar um dia foi feliz? Voltar só tornaria tudo mais difícil de suportar e esquecer. Winterfell era uma lembrança feliz, um sonho distante, algo que ela preservaria em sua memória com uma aura de santidade.

Quando Jon a levasse de volta para Winterfell tudo o que ela veria seriam paredes de pedra, sem qualquer significado. O bosque sagrado seria o refúgio dela, para se lembrar de seu pai e de como tudo era perfeito naquele tempo. Jon seria uma adaga cravada bem fundo no coração dela, para que Arya jamais esquecesse o preço que pagou por um sonho impossível.

Ned Dayne desejou a ela uma vida longa e feliz, com muitos filhos saudáveis. Ela talvez tivesse uma vida longa, mas felicidade...Essa parecia uma mentira tão doce. Talvez um dia ela realmente tivesse muitos filhos e isso deixaria Jon satisfeito. Ela os chamaria de Eddard, Robb e Brandon e eles brincariam com espadas de madeira no pátio e seriam melhores amigos. Talvez ela tivesse meninas também, por que não? Catelyn e Lyanna, e elas seriam péssimas ladys, como ela, e fariam coisas que Arya não fez, e viveriam felizes em Winterfell. O pai delas viveria por muitos e muitos anos, sem permitir que nada de mal acontecesse.

Era esse o tipo de consolo que restou a ela? Reviver os anos felizes através de seus filhos, rezando para que eles nunca passassem pelo que ela e os irmãos passaram? Jon gostaria daquilo, com certeza. Filhos que o chamassem de pai e se tornassem homens honrados, e filhas. Ela tinha certeza de que ele gostaria de filhas também, para que ele pudesse mimá-las e permitir que fossem tão selvagens quanto Arya foi um dia. Se ela tivesse filhas, Arya convenceria Jon a dar espadas a elas também e suas meninas aprenderiam a lutar, seriam fortes porque seriam Starks e os Starks nunca se esquecem de que o inverno está chegando.

Arya ouviu a porta da cabine se abrir, mas não se dignou a levantar para ver quem era. Conhecia o som daqueles passos e daquela respiração. Podia vê-lo, ainda que estivesse com os olhos fechados, parado diante da porta fechada, deixando o turbante de lado e desabotoando a túnica dorniana. Podia sentir o cheiro dele, misturado ao sal do mar.

Os passos dele se aproximavam da cama e o corpo dela despertava imediatamente. Seu coração acelerado, seu sangue quente, seus sentidos em alerta. O peso do corpo de Jon sobre o dela trazia uma noção de segurança, de que algumas coisas eram feitas para resistir ao tempo, mesmo que ela soubesse que todos os homens deviam morrer.

_**Whispers in the dark**__**  
**__**Steal a kiss and you'll break a heart**__**  
**__**Pick up your clothes and curl your toes**__**  
**__**Learn your lesson, lead me home**__**  
**__**Spare my sins for the ark**__**  
**__**I was to slow to depart**__**  
**__**I'm a cad but I'm not aflawed**__**  
**__**I set out to serve the Lord.**_

A boca dele era sempre gentil, mas naquele momento ela podia sentir a raiva dele estampada naquele beijo exigente. Jon a agarrou pelos cabelos da nuca, seus dentes mordiam o lábio inferior dela e sua língua demandava passagem de uma forma autoritária e pouco graciosa. Arya não era dada a apenas aceitar aquele tipo de tratamento e antes que se desse conta, ela já esta correspondendo ao beijo como o mesmo nível de selvageria.

As mãos dele foram rápidas em desfazer o laço da faixa que ela levava amarrada a cintura e os botões da túnica dela. Jon beijou o pescoço dela e Arya tinha certeza de que mais tarde haveria uma série de marcas arroxeadas para serem escondidas e justificadas. As mãos dele eram calejadas e pareciam grosseiras contra a pele dos seios e das costas dela.

Um beijo e ela já podia senti-lo rígido contra o baixo ventre dela. Ela o tocou, num esforço de deixar claro que ela estava disposta a livrá-lo de todas as inseguranças sem sentido. Arya desfez os nós da calça dele e deslizou uma das mãos pelo fim do abdômen de Jon até alcançar sua ereção. Ela o massageou em movimentos seguros e rápidos, fazendo Jon rosnar contra o pescoço dela e atacar a pele exposta e sensível.

Ele prendeu a respiração quando os movimentos dela se tornaram mais ousados. Uma das mãos dele se fechou ao redor do seio dela e os dedos calejados apertavam o mamilo sensível. Arya gemeu sem perceber e as mãos de Jon se tornaram ainda mais ousadas.

Jon impediu que ela continuasse a tocá-lo. Ele beijou os seios dela com vontade e Arya o segurou pelos cabelos da nuca, incentivando-o a continuar. Ela gostava de sentir a boca dele sobre a pele sensível, enquanto sua língua quente contornava os mamilos dela, antes que ele pudesse sugá-los com força, fazendo-a arquear as costas.

Foi a vez dele afastar as roupas intimas dela e tocá-la entre as pernas. A pressão dos dedos dele sobre aquele pequeno ponto de prazer a fazia estremecer por inteiro e tornava os beijos dela menos contidos. Arya fechou os olhos com força ao sentir os dedos dele invadindo-a de forma indiscreta e pouco delicada. Os movimentos eram lentos e Jon tentava tocá-la cada vez mais fundo, fazendo a umidade entre as pernas dela aumentar.

O quadril dela movia de encontro à mão dele, instigando-o a continuar com os movimentos sinuosos. Jon continuava beijando-a por inteiro. A barba dele roçava contra a pele do rosto dela e também do pescoço e Arya decidiu que gostava da sensação peculiar.

Jon parou com os movimentos subitamente e retirou os dedos, deixando Arya atordoada. Ela abriu os olhos encarando-o diretamente, dividida entre a confusão e frustração. Ele saiu da cama para retirar o restante de suas roupas e Arya ficou observando o corpo bem feito dele. A pele alva, os fios escuros que cobriam o baixo ventre e o peito dele.

A visão fez com que ela se tocasse, sem qualquer constrangimento. Jon voltou a encará-la, observando o esforço dela em obter prazer com uma curiosidade obcena. Ele ficou parado no meio da cabine, com seus olhos fixos em Arya e sua necessidade desesperada de satisfação. Os olhos dele eram como os de um lobo faminto diante de sua presa e ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha ao perceber que Jon também estava se tocando.

Alguns dos encontros íntimos deles haviam sido guiados por dever e obrigação, mas aquilo era algo totalmente diferente. A fome, o desejo estampado nos olhos dele não tinha nada de dever. Jon a desejava. Deuses, ela podia ver como ele estava rígido e como seus olhos sedentos estavam grudados nela. Arya gemeu quando o alívio veio em uma série de espasmos e sua mente perdeu o foco.

Antes que ela tivesse a chance de se recuperar do orgasmo, Jon já estava novamente sobre a cama e sobre ela. Ele afastou as pernas dela, deixando-as totalmente abertas e a penetrou num movimento rápido de preciso. Daquela vez ela o recebeu sem qualquer resistência e foi muito mais prazeroso do que aqueles três dias que eles passaram trancados em uma ala da Red Keep.

Jon se movia com força dentro dela, em movimentos rápidos que faziam seu quadril se chocar contra o dela e o som dos corpos colidindo preencher a cabine. Arya arranhou as costas dele em resposta.

A velocidade aumentava e aos poucos ela sentia a sensação familiar de prazer se aproximar novamente. Jon beijava o pescoço dela e suas mãos vagavam pelo corpo nu dela, tocando-a, provocando-a e tornando tudo mais interessante. Estava próximo, dolorosamente próximo...

Jon afundou o nariz na volta do pescoço dela, sentindo o cheiro e brincando com o lóbulo da orelha com a boca. Ela arranhava as costas dele sem qualquer piedade e em algum momento pediu por mais velocidade até o corpo dela ser tomado por uma onda avassaladora de espasmos. Arya fechou os olhos se rendendo ao orgasmo completamente.

Jon continuava se movendo contra ela, prolongando a sensação e resistindo ao próprio alívio pelo máximo possível. Ele lançou sua semente bem fundo dentro dela. Um rosnado escapou da boca dele, mas Arya não tinha certeza do que ele havia dito. Era algo parecido com _"minha"_.

_**But my heart**__**  
**__**Was colder when you'd gone**__**  
**__**I lost my head**__**  
**__**But found the one that I loved**__**  
**__**Under the sun**__**  
**__**Under the sun**_

Ele se deitou de barriga para cima ao lado dela e por alguns minutos Arya não conseguiu se mover. Seu corpo se recusava a se mover enquanto a sensação de prazer se dissipava aos poucos.

- Pensei que estivesse com raiva. – ela disse com a voz languida. Jon continuou em silêncio – Eu não sabia que Lorde Dayne estava interessado em mim, se soubesse não teria insistido em passar por Starfall.

Ele permaneceu onde estava, sua respiração ritmada e seus músculos relaxados. Era desagradável não ouvir uma resposta, ou qualquer palavra dele. Eventualmente Jon se virou e a abraçou pela cintura, escondendo o rosto na volta do pescoço dela em seguida. Os braços eram fortes e a envolviam com um toque de possessividade que despertava algo dentro dela, algo como um calor difuso e inexplicável, misturado a satisfação de saber que causava aquele tipo de reação nele.

- Ainda está com raiva? – ela perguntou mais uma vez.

- Eu não estava com raiva. – Jon respondeu sério contra o pescoço dela.

- E eu sou a própria Jonquil. – Arya respondeu revirando os olhos – Você não gostou de ter vindo a Dorne, gostou menos ainda de saber que passaríamos por Starfall.

- Eu não me sinto a vontade aqui. – ele respondeu – Sinto falta do Norte.

- E não gosta de Edric Dayne. – ela completou – Ele é só um amigo, nada além disso.

- Devo então me conformar com a ideia de que ele esteve ao seu lado enquanto vivia o verdadeiro inferno na terra enquanto eu não podia fazer absolutamente nada para ajudá-la? – ele perguntou amargo – Eu devo achar normal que o homem que propôs casamento a você esteja tão próximo e ficar tranquilo enquanto ele pode estar planejando um meio de seduzi-la?

- Com ciúmes? – ela perguntou.

- Foi você quem disse que queria fugir. – Jon disse num tom amargo – Talvez ainda não tenha mudado de ideia e Ned Dayne poderia ajudá-la, ou pelo menos lhe dar um motivo para seguir com essa ideia maluca. Não gosto de ser enganado.

- Eu proferi os meus votos diante dos deuses e eles são validos por uma vida. – ela respondeu – Minha palavra deixou de ter valor pra você?

- Não. – Jon respondeu – Mas você nunca quis esse casamento e talvez a possibilidade de uma saída mais fácil pudesse parecer tentadora de mais.

- Não é porque me pareço com Lyanna que eu sou igual a sua mãe. – Arya respondeu – Eu fiz meus votos e fui devidamente deflorada por você. Isso já é mais do que o suficiente para que declare guerra caso eu resolva fugir. Chega de guerras, chega de lutas, há um limite até onde se pode lutar contra o destino e eu estou cansada de ficar procurando uma maneira de voltar pra uma casa que foi destruída e está cheia de fantasmas para me atormentarem. Winterfell que eu conheci não existe mais, agora é apenas um castelo com um bosque sagrado, mesmo assim é para onde devo ir. E eu devo ir com você porque você é o que sobrou da matilha à qual eu pertencia.

- Ainda existe um bosque sagrado e uma cripta. – ele disse acariciando o cabelo dela – O bosque é o coração de Winterfell e a cripta é sua base. Enquanto existirem, Winterfell será sempre Winterfell. Ainda é a sua casa.

- Não é. – ela respondeu – E você sabe disso. Eu quis voltar todos esses anos, mas não havia me dado conta de que tudo estava perdido. O que sobrou daquele tempo? Só lembranças. Até nós mudamos. Eu não tenho outro lugar para onde ir a menos que eu volte para Braavos, mas eu nunca vou conseguir ser um Homem Sem Rosto porque não consigo esquecer que eu sou ou fui Arya Stark. Eu estou presa em um tipo de limbo.

- Seu lugar é o Norte. – Jon insistiu abraçando-a mais forte. Arya teve a sensação de que ele na verdade queria dizer que o lugar dela era onde ele estivesse. Talvez aquilo não fosse de todo uma mentira, apenas algo difícil de admitir. – Nós vamos ficar bem quando chegarmos lá.

- Vai ser época da colheita, não é? – ela perguntou num tom nostálgico.

- Vai sim. – ele concordou – Bran e a esposa nos visitarão. Rickon estará morando conosco ainda.

- Ele ainda é muito novo pra ir pro Vale. Podemos esperar mais um ano. – ela disse.

- Se ele concordar eu não vejo problemas. – Jon falou baixo – Já se passou um mês. Feliz aniversário de casamento.

- Passou rápido. – ela comentou aérea, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos da nuca dele.

- Foi um mês ruim? – ele perguntou inseguro.

- Não. Só diferente. – ela admitiu – Acha que vai demorar muito para termos um filho? – ela perguntou de forma aérea.

- Eu não sei. – Jon respondeu encarando o rosto dela diretamente – Por que está pensando nisso agora?

- Você precisa de filhos e rápido. – ela disse séria – Winterfell precisa de vida e eu preciso de alguma coisa para ocupar minha mente e risadas pra encher os corredores vazios.

- Se é o que quer, podemos tentar. – ele disse sorrindo para ela – Mas deixe que tudo aconteça em seu devido tempo. Não quero que fique se preocupando com isso.

- Precisa ter um filho se quiser ser o herdeiro do Trono. Um menino saudável e forte. – ela disse convicta.

- Eu não quero ser o herdeiro do Trono. – Jon disse deslizando os dedos pela coluna dela – Podemos ter uma menina primeiro. Eu gostaria de uma menina. – ele parecia distraído enquanto brincava com uma mecha do cabelo dela – Uma que seja tão bonita quanto à mãe.

Quando ele disse aquilo o coração dela acelerou e Arya sentiu seu rosto aquecer. Estavam nus sobre a cama, braços e pernas entrelaçados e mesmo assim quando Jon falava daquela maneira ela estremecia diante de tanta intimidade. Quando ele falava aquelas coisas, Arya acreditava que aquele casamento podia dar certo.

_**And fingers tap into what you were once  
And I'm worried that I blew my only chance  
Fingers tap into what you were once  
And I'm worried that I blew my only chance**_

_**But my heart  
Was colder when you'd gone  
I lost my head  
But still, while we are young  
While we are young  
While we are young  
While we are young**_

_**Nota da autora: E mais uma vez as crises de ciúme prevalecem. Jon se estranhando com Edric Dayne e Arya relutante em voltar pra casa e se deparar com Winterfell totalmente diferente do que foi um dia. Conversinha fofa no final só pra quebrar o clima. Espero que gostem e comentem. Musica: Whispers in the dark, do Mumford & Sons.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**How fickle my heart and**__**  
**__**How woozy my eyes**__**  
**__**I struggle to find any**__**  
**__**Truth in your lies**_

Já era possível avistar os contornos de Sunspear e o navio atracaria no porto após o almoço. Jon observava do convés a cidade que aos poucos se tornava mais e mais nítida para ele. Sunspear era uma visão reconfortante. A perspectiva de descanso e um pouco de conforto após um mês de viagem.

Ele queria chegar logo em terra firme. Winterfell era localizado no centro do Norte e foram pouquíssimas as vezes que Jon teve de se aproximar do mar e o pensamento de estar cercado por nada além de água salgada o incomodava mais do que gostaria de admitir. Isso e a presença de Edric Dayne.

Arya parecia satisfeita com aquela parte da viagem. Para alguém que passou tanto tempo nas Cidades Livres ele supunha que fazia algum sentido ela gostar de navegar. Para ele ainda era desconfortável e Jon se sentiria muito melhor no conforto de um castelo, ou ao menos sabendo que seus pés estariam sobre o continente, mas se Arya estava se divertindo então ele não diria nada a respeito de seu medo de navegar. Um príncipe sempre tem uma imagem a zelar e de todas as pessoas no mundo era Arya quem mais devia preservar a imagem que tinha de seu esposo.

Ele estava distraído naquele momento, enquanto sentia o balanço da embarcação de baixo de seus pés. Tão distraído que não notou a aproximação de uma pessoa que lhe era pouco ou nada agradável. Edric Dayne não disse nada por algum tempo, limitando-se a observar a paisagem da costa de Dorne com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

- Cuidado onde pisa. – ele disse – Sunspear é uma visão encantadora, mas também um lugar traiçoeiro para quem não conhece os costumes em Dorne.

- E por isso eu devo entender o que? – Jon perguntou sem se virar para encará-lo.

- Que Arianne Martell e as Serpentes podem acabar fazendo de você o novo brinquedinho delas. – Edric disse em tom simpático – Mulheres dornianas tem sangue quente e você está indo direto para o ninho das cobras. Não se iluda, muitos ainda o veem como o filho de Lyanna, a mulher que desonrou Elia Martell. E muitos verão em Arya uma cópia da sua mãe.

- Acha que podem nos atacar de alguma maneira? – Jon perguntou cauteloso.

- Não será algo físico, tão pouco algo que todos perceberão, mas pode ter certeza de que as Serpentes vão se esforçar para deixar você e sua esposa em situação desconfortável. – Edric disse calmo – Eu sugiro que fique atento e toda vez que alguém se levantar para dizer algo a respeito de sua mulher, pense duas vezes antes de agir e se lembre de quem é Arya Stark. Ela pode ter mudado muito nos últimos anos, mais ainda é a filha de Eddard e se algo pode ser dito sobre o pai dela, é que ele foi um homem de honra e a filha não o desaponta em nada neste quesito.

- Eu conheço a mulher com quem me casei. – Jon respondeu sério.

- É bom saber. Detestaria ver lady Stark em problemas. – Edric disse sorrindo de forma simpática – Ela falava muito a seu respeito quando a conheci. Ouso dizer que ela jamais teria reparado na minha existência se eu não tivesse mencionado que era seu irmão de leite.

- Por que está me dizendo isso, lorde Dayne? – Jon finalmente encarou o convidado diretamente.

- Porque considero sua senhora uma boa amiga e porque tive a nítida impressão de que minha presença nesta embarcação o deixou desconfortável. – Edric respondeu de forma educada – Acredito que saiba de minha proposta pela mão de lady Stark.

- Estou ciente de que tentou firmar um acordo de noivado e chegou a pedir permissão real para tanto. – Jon concordou lançando a lorde Dayne um olhar severo.

- Sim, eu sou culpado disso. – Edric respondeu de forma despretensiosa – Mas eu não fazia ideia de que com a legitimação a hipótese de um casamento entre a casa Stark e a casa Targaryen estava sendo tão seriamente considerada. De qualquer modo, eu fiz a proposta porque Arya Stark foi o primeiro nome que me veio à cabeça quando chegou o momento de cogitar um casamento. Eu a achava divertida quando mais nova e uma pessoa inteligente. Claro que naquela época eu não imaginava que ela se tornaria uma beldade. Vossa Alteza tem uma bela esposa.

- Vou entender isso como um elogio. – Jon disse mal humorado.

- E eu não pretendia que interpretasse de outra maneira. – Edric disse achando a reação do príncipe muito divertida – Eu estou noivo.

- Meus parabéns. – Jon respondeu – Quem é a dama?

- Shireen Baratheon. – ele respondeu e Jon fez o melhor que pode para não fazer qualquer comentário indelicado. Era de conhecimento geral que a filha de Stannis era desprovida de atrativos físicos, graças ao rosto coberto por manchas acinzentadas, as orelhas proeminentes dos Florent e o rosto quadrado dos Baratheon. Jon conheceu a garota quando ela ainda era uma criança e foi levada junto com a mãe para Castle Black e tudo o que ele conseguia sentir pela menina era pena.

- É uma boa dama. Amável pelo que me lembro. – Jon comentou.

- E você é um homem com sensibilidade o bastante para não ofendê-la ao mencionar sua aparência. – Edric disse com um sorriso opaco nos lábios – Eu a conheci. Confesso que a primeira imagem foi chocante, mas minha futura esposa tem um bom coração e possui inteligência. Ela será uma boa mãe para os meus filhos e uma boa companhia para mim. O que mais um lorde tem o direito de querer?

- Um pouco de paz para sua família, eu suponho. – Jon acrescentou – Lady Baratheon também merece alguma paz.

- Posso dar isso a ela de bom grado. – Edric disse – Eu e ela temos gostos parecidos e temperamentos semelhantes. Creio que ela me fará feliz e espero que ela seja feliz em Starfall também.

- O senhor tem um bom coração. É um homem descente. – Jon disse por fim – Me perdoe por tê-lo julgado mal. Eu não estava raciocinando direito.

- Eu posso imaginar. – Edric riu baixo – Lady Stark tem o dom de despertar comportamentos irracionais nos homens que ousam se aproximar além do aconselhável. Eu me lembro do bastardo Baratheon. Ele viajava com ela e não gostou quando eu e Lady Stark começamos a conversar. Acho que eu o intimidava da alguma maneira, imagine. Se o senhor chegou a conhecer Gendry Baratheon, sabe que perto dele são poucos os homens que tem uma chance de conquistar as atenções de uma dama.

- Muito parecido com o pai dele quando jovem, eu imagino. – Jon comentou.

- É o que dizem. – Edric concordou – Acho que ele gostava de Lady Stark, mas ela nunca chegou a prestar muita atenção nele. Ela só pensava em voltar pra casa. Ela só pensava em você.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**And now my heart stumbles**__**  
**__**On things I don't know**__**  
**__**My weakness I feel**__**  
**__**I must a finally show**_

O calor parecia ainda maior quando desembarcaram e Arya se perguntou quanto tempo ela teria de fazer de conta que era uma boa dama antes de conseguir algum tempo livre para tomar um banho frio e tirar o suor e o sal do corpo.

Toda corte de Doran Martell estava no porto de Sunspear para receber a princesa Arianne e o restante da comitiva real. Aegon seguia ao lado da esposa e afetuosamente cumprimentou o sogro, que parecia a um passo da cova graças a sua aparência frágil. Jon e ela foram levados à presença do príncipe reinante de Dorne logo em seguida e não era possível dizer que aquele foi um evento pelo qual todos estavam ansiosos.

Jon não queria ter de se encontrar com o irmão de Elia Martell e abaixar a cabeça diante dos olhares de reprovação. Ele era o filho de Lyanna, a mulher que atirou o bom nome da princesa Elia na lama quando chamou a atenção de Rhaegar Targaryen. Arya por sua vez estava muito consciente de sua semelhança com a tia falecida e sua mera presença na corte de Dorne, ao lado não só de Jon, mas também de Aegon, deixava todos desconfortáveis.

Jon tinha razão. Aquele não era o lugar deles e não havia nada para dois nortenhos em Dorne. Ela respirou fundo e acompanhou os passos dele como era esperado de uma boa esposa. Para os sete infernos com tudo aquilo, ela não havia nascido para tanto fingimento, nem para agradar àquele povo. Jon poderia oferecer a ela voltar par o Norte naquele momento e Arya aceitaria imediatamente.

Doran Martell fez sinal para que os príncipes nortenhos se aproximassem. Ele sofria de gota há muitos anos e suas pernas não aguentavam sustentá-lo. Nada naquele homem velho inspirava medo, mas ele era o irmão mais velho da Vibora Vermelha e todos sabiam que não se deve confiar num dorniano, por mais debilitado que ele estivesse.

- Bem vindos à Sunspear, Altezas. – o velho disse de forma educada – É um prazer ver tantos rostos jovens por aqui e uma honra recebê-los.

- Vossa Alteza é muito gentil em nos oferecer sua hospitalidade. – Jon se apressou em dizer – Minha senhora estava muito curiosa por conhecer Dorne e seu lendário esplendor.

- Então imagino que sua senhora tenha gosto por experiências intensas. Nada em Dorne é suave ou ameno. Nosso vinho é forte, nosso calor implacável, nosso deserto vasto, nossa comida é tão quente quanto nosso sol e nossas mulheres selvagens.

- É uma terra interessante, sem dúvida. – Jon disse sereno – Permita-me apresentar minha esposa. Arya da casa Stark, Princesa de Dragonstone e Senhora de Winterfell. – Jon fez sinal para que ela se adiantasse. Arya estendeu a mão em direção ao velho e Doran a beijou em sinal de respeito.

- É um prazer tê-la aqui, Alteza. – ele disse – É uma beldade nortenha, sem dúvida. São belos os rostos alvos e os traços firmes das mulheres do Norte. Dizem que se parece com a falecida Lyanna, que os deuses a tenham em sua misericórdia.

- Obrigada pela gentileza, mas não sei dizer se me pareço com minha tia. Eu nunca a conheci se não pela estátua na cripta de Winterfell. – Arya respondeu.

- Conheci seu pai. – o velho disse – Apesar de estarmos em lados distintos na Rebelião, não posso dizer que Lord Eddard tenha sido um homem desprovido de honra e caráter. Imagino que em outras circunstâncias poderíamos ter sido bons amigos.

- Meu pai seria um homem de sorte se tivesse amigos como o senhor. – ela respondeu de forma educada e pode sentir o discreto sorriso de aprovação se formar nos lábios de Jon.

- Meus velhos ossos estão cansados e imagino que a viagem tenha sido cansativa para todos. – Doran disse – No palácio poderão descansar e se refrescar. Haverá uma bela comemoração pela chegada de meus ilustres convidados.

- É muito gentil, Alteza. – Jon agradeceu e logo toda comitiva seguiu em direção ao palácio.

No palácio de Sunspear o mármore era branco e o sol inundava todos os cômodos. Era parecido com algumas paisagens exóticas que ela havia visto durante o tempo em que viveu nas Cidades Livres. A luz tornava o lugar etéreo, como algo saído de um sonho, ou com uma miragem.

Os aposentos destinados a ela e Jon eram amplos, com camas confortáveis e mesas baixas rodeadas por almofadas bordadas com fios dourados e prateados, formando arabescos elaborados sobre a seda. As cortinas eram de tecido fino e vaporoso e os tapetes tinham desenhos complexos. O calor não parecia tão intenso ali, graças ao sistema de ventilação e à pedra fria. Jon havia se jogado sobre a cama e ela não precisava ser um gênio para saber que ele estava apreciando o ambiente fresco.

Ela gostava de como as roupas dornianas o faziam parecer menos austero. As túnicas leves e as calças folgadas permitiam a Jon caminha de forma mais confortável e o turbante o tornava exótico, mesmo que num primeiro momento ela tivesse achado graça. O rosto dele estava avermelhado graças ao sol e ela não duvidava que o dela também estivesse.

Arya abriu o baú onde suas roupas foram transportadas e escolheu vestir um dos vestidos que havia ganhado dos dornianos, mais especificamente um vestido que Edric havia dado a ela de presente. Era feito de tecido leve a as cores eram vívidas, mas bem menos ousado do que os vestido de Arianne Martell. Usar um vestido já era ruim o bastante, ela não precisava fazer um papel ridículo ao tentar competir com a princesa de Dorne e ver qual das duas acabaria aparecendo nua num salão primeiro.

Ela pediu para que um banho fosse preparado para ela e logo duas criadas cuidaram para que uma banheira com água morna e óleos perfumados fosse preparada para ela. Arya preferia a simplicidade da água e do sabão, mas aparentemente em Dorne tudo era excessivamente aromático, ou apimentado.

A água era uma benção para os músculos tensos e doloridos. O aroma das essências era inebriante e à medida que o vapor subia Arya sentia sua cabeça ficar mais leve. Jon devia estar adormecido ainda. Um cochilo antes do banquete não era uma má ideia se ela ao menos conseguisse criar coragem para sair da água.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Lend me your hand and  
We'll conquer them all  
But lend me your heart  
And I'll just let you fall**_

_**Lend me your eyes  
I can change what you see  
But you soul you must keep,  
Totally free**_

_**Har har, har har, har har, har har**_

_**Awake my soul**_

Aqueles minutos de sono foram providenciais para que Jon recuperasse suas energias. O dia ainda estava longe de terminar e ainda teriam de comparecer ao banquete. Ele encontrou um vestido de seda sobre uma cadeira e imaginou que seria o traja escolhido por Arya para a noite. Era um vestido bonito em tons de vermelho e negro.

Ele caminhou pelo quarto e não encontrou nem sinal de sua esposa. Aquela mania que ela tinha de desaparecer o irritava mais do que poderia imaginar. Ao menos Jon tinha consciência de que seria mais improvável que Arya tentasse fugir de Sunspear, com todos os guardas atentos a qualquer movimento que ela fizesse.

Havia um quarto de banho nos aposentos que eles ocupavam e era de lá que vinha o som de água. Jon caminhou até lá com passos cuidadosos. A porta não estava completamente fechada e através da fresta ele pode vê-la.

Pele exposta, parcialmente imersa em água perfumada com óleos aromáticos. Havia incenso no lugar e o cheiro o deixava tonto, quase tanto quanto a visão. Arya parecia ignorar completamente que dividiam o mesmo quarto. Não que houvesse necessidade para um comportamento mais pudico. Eles eram casados e Jon havia visto bem mais do que apenas os ombros nus dela, mesmo assim a visão parecia mais apelativa do que qualquer carícia.

Estava habituado a vê-la coberta por roupas pesadas e austeras, ou trajes masculinos. Arya só aparecia nua na frente dele quando Jon cobrava seus direitos, mesmo assim ele não se incomodou de despi-la por completo algumas vezes. A voz dela cantarolava The Bear and The Maiden Fair, enquanto ela esfregava seus braços com sabonetes exóticos.

A visão, a voz, o perfume, e a necessidade de tocá-la fizeram com que o sangue dele se concentrasse entre suas pernas e logo a ereção passou a incomodá-lo. Deuses, ele queria tomá-la naquele exato momento, sem a menor consideração pelo protocolo, ou mesmo pelo decoro. O sol ainda estava alto no céu, todo castelo estava bem desperto e ele estava parado diante da porta do quarto de banho, desesperado para jogar Arya sobre uma cama e fazê-la gemer por algumas horas.

Dorne tinha aquele efeito sobre as pessoas. O calor deixava o sangue quente e os pensamentos menos racionais. O tempero e os aromas deixavam a mente turva e despertavam apetites vorazes. Ele queria Arya nua, com o cabelo molhado e o corpo coberto por uma fina camada de óleo com aroma de canela, frutas de outono e flores silvestres. Ele quis se estapear por este tipo de pensamento impróprio. Arya não era uma prostituta, ou uma selvagem. Ela era a menina que ele havia chamado de irmã por anos e agora sua esposa. Não devia imaginá-la, ou querê-la de uma forma tão descontrolada.

Jon respirou fundo e usou toda sua força de vontade para se afastar da porta. Já fazia dois dias desde a última vez...Talvez ele devesse procurar por ela mais tarde, depois do banquete de boas vindas e queimar um pouco daquela energia acumulada.

Ele acabou descobrindo que havia outro quarto de banho na ala destinada a eles. Aquilo foi providencial para aplacar aquele calor inexplicável que ele sentia. Mesmo que a temperatura da água ajudasse a acalmar seus nervos, a imagem das costas nuas de Arya, sua nuca exposta e do brilho que o óleo conferia a pele alva dele, parecia gravada a ferro e fogo na memória dele.

Jon levou uma de suas mãos ao seu baixo ventre, fechando seus dedos calejados ao redor da ereção latente, enquanto sentia a água escorrer por seu corpo nu. Ele fechou os olhos, imaginando-a nua, quente e tenra. Pensou em seus seios pequenos contra a palma de sua mão e contra sua língua. Podia ouvir a voz rouca dela em sua mente e se lembrava de como o corpo de Arya arqueava quando ele a tocava entre as pernas. Sua mão se movia lentamente, aumentando a velocidade aos poucos, deixando-o sem ar.

Deuses! Ele se sentia um garoto verde. Rígido como aço ao menor sinal de um par de seios. Aquele era o tipo de solução que o irritava. O tipo de coisa que ele tinha de fazer quando estava na Muralha e ainda respeitava seus votos. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar agora era em Arya. Em como ele a queria, em como ela fazia o sangue dele correr mais rápido, mesmo que isso fosse algo tão impróprio.

O alívio veio e Jon chegou a escorar a cabeça na parede enquanto se recuperava. Tinha certeza de que havia gemido o nome dela no meio do caminho. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, enquanto sua cabeça se dividia entre a tontura e a revoltar por desrespeitar Arya com aquele tipo de pensamento.

Jon terminou de se lavar e vestiu as roupas que haviam sido separadas para o banquete. Era um traje dorniano, de tecido leve e fresco. A túnica era em um belo tom de azul escuro com detalhes em prata. Ao invés de botas, ele acabou descobrindo que no calor as alpargatas dornianas eram bem mais confortáveis e apropriadas. Ele se olhou no espelho, satisfeito com sua aparência, não fosse pela barba por fazer. Dornianos raramente usavam barba, preferindo ter seus rostos morenos livres de qualquer pelo facial.

Ele fez um pouco de espuma em suas mãos e espalhou pela barba cerrada. Pegou sua adaga, um presente pelo dia de seu nome que havia sido dado a ele por Daenerys, e passou a lâmina bem rente ao rosto. Estava concentrado em seus movimentos, para não se cortar, mas Arya apareceu refletida no espelho e por um momento de descuido, Jon acabou se cortando. Não era mais do que um arranhão, mas um filete de sangue escorreu pelo queixo dele e Jon levou a mão ao corte para evitar que a gola de sua túnica fosse manchada.

Arya se aproximou dele com passos leves e tomou a adaga de sua mão. Ele a encarou com curiosidade, mas ela nada disse. Ela usou sua outra mão para erguer o queixo dele e colocou a adaga junto ao pescoço de Jon. Por um momento ele sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias.

_**How fickle my heart and  
How woozy my eyes  
I struggle to find any  
Truth in your lies**_

_**And now my heart stumbles  
On things I don't know  
My weakness I feel  
I must a finally show**_

_**Har har, har har, har har, har har**_

- Já se cansou de mim? – ele perguntou e ela apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha em resposta.

- Se eu quisesse matá-lo este seria de longe um dos piores lugares para se fazer o serviço. – ela disse séria – Sou melhor com lâminas pequenas no que você e tenho a mão leve. Eu termino de fazer a sua barba.

- Desde quando você sabe fazer barba? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Ficaria surpreso se soubesse o tipo de serviço que já fiz por alguns trocados. Posso cortar seu cabelo também, se quiser. – ela disse enquanto raspava os pelos e a espuma com o lado afiado da lâmina.

- Vamos deixar meu cabelo fora dessa conversa. – ele disse imediatamente e Arya abafou o riso.

Ela realmente era boa com lâminas pequenas e antes que ele se desse conta seu rosto estava liso e limpo. Uma das razões pela qual ele evitava fazer a barba era para manter um aspecto mais sério e respeitável. De rosto limpo, ele parecia ainda mais novo do que realmente era e para um príncipe, ou lorde, aquilo não era exatamente um bom sinal.

Arya sorriu para ele satisfeita. Ela pegou um dos frascos com óleo e colocou um pouco na palma da mão. Ela esfregou as mãos e aplicou o óleo sobre o rosto dele, deixando a pela ainda mais suave.

- Sem ela você até parece o meu meio irmão que foi para a Muralha. – ela disse num tom quase amargo.

- Eu me pareço com um moleque. – ele respondeu desanimado – É estranho.

- Eu gosto. – ela disse passando a mão pelo rosto dele – Você fica menos parecido com meu pai.

- Prefere que eu me barbeie com mais frequência? – ele perguntou e Arya corou imediatamente, sem que ele entendesse o motivo.

- Não. – ela disse – Só a mantenha bem aparada.

Ela deu as costas a ele para limpar as mãos. O vestido caia graciosamente sobre o corpo dela, marcando suas curvas delicadas e bem feitas. O cabelo estava preso num coque feito às pressas e ela usava o colar que ele havia dado a ela de presente de casamento. Arya era uma visão mais do que apenas agradável.

Arya ergueu o rosto e o viu encarando-a através do espelho. Ela pareceu constrangida por uma fração de segundos. Ele gostava de como as bochechas dela ficavam rosadas e a boca entre aberta.

- Algum problema? – ela perguntou.

- Não. Nenhum problema. – ele disse rapidamente – Você está linda.

Ela abaixou o rosto mais uma vez e ficou em silêncio. Jon sabia que não devia ter dito aquilo. Arya nunca reagiu bem a elogios e ele sabia o porque. Era Sansa quem chamava atenção e era elogiada por todos. Lady Catelyn sempre insistia em dizer que Arya poderia ser mais bonita, se ela ao menos se esforçasse para ser bem educada e se vestir como a irmã mais velha. Os elogios nunca eram dela e as pessoas de Winterfell por anos ignoraram que ela ainda teria tempo para desabrochar e revelar sua própria beleza.

E lá estava ela. O rosto de linhas firmes, a pele clara e os olhos cinzentos. Um nariz bem feito e as maçãs do rosto levemente saltadas. O cabelo escuro, sempre preso de forma descuidada. Como ele poderia não dizer que ela era linda? Arya era uma beleza do Norte, imponente, austera e selvagem.

Arya jamais se veria daquela maneira e era inútil insistir em elogios quando ela não esperava nada desse tipo vindo dele. Jon ofereceu o braço a ela e Arya aceitou prontamente.

- É melhor irmos. Já devem estar a nossa espera. – dito isso, eles deixaram seus aposentos e seguiram em direção aos salões de Sunspear.

_**In these bodies we will live  
In these bodies we will die  
Where you invest your love,  
You invest your life**_

_**Awake my soul  
For you were made to meet your maker**_

_**Awake my soul  
For you were made to meet your maker  
You were made to meet your maker**_

_**Nota da autora: Dorne tem um efeito legal sobre as pessoas. Todo mundo fica com o sangue quente, cedo ou tarde. Isso é mais ou menos o que acontece onde eu moro, tá um calor dos infernos e a umidade relativa do ar está por volta dos 15%. Não falei? EU SOU UMA SAND SNAKE E VIVO NO DESERTO XD. Bem, Jon agora começa a enxergar a Arya com outros olhos e a admitir isso pra si, mas nem tudo são flores. Ele e Edric se entendem mais ou menos, mas como a Arya vai lidar com o novo ambiente e com todo esse calor que vai começar a fritar os miolos dos dois? Esperem pra ver. E eu sinto que vc's não me amam mais. Reviews são muito apreciadas pela minha pessoa, mas elas estão se tornando cada vez mais escassas. Não me abandonem! Estou numa fase carente.**_

_**Música: Awake my soul. Mumford & Sons.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Give me hope in silence**__**  
**__**It's easier, it's kinder**__**  
**__**And tell me not of heartbreak**__**  
**__**It plagues my soul**__**  
**__**It plagues my soul**_

Os salões estavam abarrotados e nobres de todos os cantos de Dorne estavam presentes para conseguir colocar os olhos sobre os casais reais. Aegon estava sentado em posição de honra ao lado de Arianne e conversava animadamente com Trystane Martell.

Doran Martell não estava presente, o que deixava muito claro que a saúde do velho príncipe já não permitia que ele se desgastasse em celebrações como aquela. Arya estava sentada junto com o cunhado e sua esposa, com Jon ao seu lado direito. Ela se sentia mais do que apenas deslocada naquele lugar e não era preciso ser um gênio para saber que Jon se sentia da mesma maneira. O vestido que ela estava usando destoava dos trajes que as mulheres usavam, o que fazia com que ela se conformasse mais uma vez com o fato de que ela não havia nascido para ser uma dama.

Todas as mulheres do lugar usavam o mesmo tipo de vestido. Todos os trajes eram feitos de seda vaporosa, deixando os ombros e braços nus. O tecido era tão fino que era possível ver o contorno exato das pernas quando uma das damas estava contra a luz. Ninguém parecia se importar com aquilo. Sempre que uma delas se aproximava para conversa com eles, Arya podia ver os olhares maliciosos e os sorrisos insinuantes que aquelas serpentes lançavam ao Príncipe de Dragonstone. Jon se remexia em seu lugar, visivelmente desconfortável com toda situação, enquanto Arya se esforçava para não fincar um garfo na mão de uma convidada.

Aquelas mulheres de pele escura, corpos esculturais e roupas que deixavam muito pouco para a imaginação, pareciam saídas de sonhos exóticos e excitantes. Arianne ignorava esse tipo de coisa, ela era uma daquelas mulheres e sabia como jogar aquele jogo muito melhor do que Arya.

Ela podia ouvir os cochichos e notar os olhares de desdém que as damas lançavam a ela. Não era preciso muito esforço para saber o porque ela era tratada daquela maneira. O vestido que ela usava cobria seu corpo por inteiro e o tecido era consideravelmente mais encorpado. _"Uma roupa muito séria para alguém tão jovem"_. Era o tipo de comentário que aquelas mulheres faziam.

Aquela viagem havia sido uma péssima ideia. Aquele não era o lugar dela e ninguém ali estava disposto a oferecer amizade a ela sem querer algo em troca. Talvez ela devesse falar com Edric Dayne, ao menos ele era um velho amigo, mas Jon não gostaria daquilo. Arianne estava muito ocupada para se dar ao trabalho de prestar atenção nela e as Serpentes de Areia estavam desfrutando das atenções de alguns convidados, além disso, ela ainda não havia superado a raiva que sentiu pelos comentários das filhas de Oberyn a respeito de Jon.

Arya abaixou a cabeça e encarou o próprio prato sem grande entusiasmo. A comida era excelente e ela gostava das especiarias, mas seu apetite não era dos melhores naquela noite. O vinho era seu consolo, mas se continuasse bebendo daquele jeito, logo ela não conseguiria nem mesmo ficar de pé.

Jon havia se levantado para falar com alguém importante, deixando-a sozinha por algum tempo. Foi quando ela sentiu a aproximação de alguém. Arya ergueu o rosto para ver quem era e se deparou com uma figura peculiar.

Ela reconhecia o rosto daquela jovem. Seus cabelos dourados eram brilhosos e caiam sobre as costas dela como uma cascata que faria inveja a qualquer mulher. Os olhos eram verdes e ela seria a mulher mais linda daquele salão se não fosse por uma cicatriz longa sobre seu rosto. Ela também não possuía uma das orelhas, o que causava uma sensação desagradável a quem a encarasse.

_**We will meet back on this road**__**  
**__**Nothing gained, truth be told**__**  
**__**But I'm not the enemy**__**  
**__**It isn't me, the enemy**_

- É um prazer revê-la, Alteza. – Arya disse inclinando a cabeça de leve. A mulher com a cicatriz sorriu um sorriso discreto para ela.

- Fico feliz em saber que ainda se lembra de mim. Meus parabéns por seu casamento. Que os deuses lhe deem muitas felicidades com essa união e muitos filhos saudáveis também. – Myrcella disse de forma educada.

- Você sempre foi muito gentil. Obrigada. – Arya respondeu sem saber o que mais poderia dizer – Gostaria de me fazer companhia? Eu estou me sentindo totalmente deslocada nessa maldita festa. – Myrcella riu do comentário e se sentou ao lado de Arya imediatamente.

- Não está gostando da festa? – ela perguntou.

- Eu gostaria se não sentisse que eu sou alvo de todas as piadas feitas esta noite. – Arya respondeu mal humorada.

- E por que se sente assim? Eu não vejo nada de errado em você. – a esposa de Trystane respondeu.

- Estou vestida como uma velha, aparentemente. – Arya resmungou – As mulheres daqui andam seminuas e se insinuam para Jon na minha frente, sem qualquer constrangimento. Elas me olham como se eu não fosse digna de estar aqui e eu chego a pensar que elas têm razão.

Myrcella lançou a ela um olhar avaliativo, mas sem qualquer sinal de maldade. Ela sorriu para Arya de forma doce e por um instante era como se a cicatriz não existisse. Myrcella ainda era uma mulher linda e sua gentileza era usada como seu adorno mais belo.

- Eu acho seu vestido lindo. – ela disse – E sinceramente, eu prefiro a forma como se veste a toda essa seda vaporosa e esses corpos seminus. Faz com que eu me lembre de King's Landing.

Arya sentiu pena dela. Mesmo com todo ódio que ela sentia pelos Lannister desde a morte de seu pai, Myrcella não tinha culpa de nada e vivia uma situação muito parecida com a dela. Ambas estavam longe de casa a muito tempo e sentiam falta de rostos familiares. Para ela devia ser ainda pior, com um pai mandado para a Patrulha para salvar a própria vida, uma mãe executada em praça pública, um irmão assassinado e outro exilado. O único parente próximo que restou a ela era o Duende, mas ao menos Tyrion Lannister se importava com a sobrinha o bastante para visitá-la uma vez por ano e mandar cartas com frequência.

- Como tem sido sua vida aqui? – Arya perguntou genuinamente preocupada – Os Martell a tratam bem? – Myrcella sorriu.

- Apesar de toda diferença ser assustadora a princípio e do incidente no qual ganhei minha cicatriz, eu não tenho do que reclamar. Gosto daqui, apesar de sentir falta de casa. – ela respondeu.

- E Trystane, ele é bom pra você? – Arya perguntou. O mundo não era gentil com mulheres que tinham sua beleza comprometida de alguma forma. Ela sabia disso melhor do que ninguém.

- Ele é uma ótima pessoa. – ela disse imediatamente enquanto seu rosto ganhava um distinto tom de rosa – E muito bom pra mim.

- Fico feliz em saber. – Arya disse, sem saber se devia ou não continuar a conversa naquele rumo – Ele é bonito.

- Não tão bonito quanto seu irmão era, mas é bonito sim. – Myrcella disse tentando conter um riso sem graça – Quando visitei Winterfell com minha família, eu tive esperanças de que o rei determinasse meu noivado com seu irmão Robb. Ele era tão bonito. Foi terrível o que aconteceu com ele.

- Eu sempre achei que você gostava do meu outro irmão, Bran. – Arya disse surpresa.

- Bran era o mais gentil dos seus irmãos. Eu gostava dele, mas Robb era o que fazia meu coração disparar. Qualquer garota ficaria meio boba perto dele. – Myrcella disse – Eu gostava de todos os seus irmãos, mas acho que você nunca gostou muito de mim.

- Está enganada. – Arya disse imediatamente – Eu só achava que você seria como aquelas amigas odiosas da minha irmã, que viviam me chamando de Arya Cara de Cavalo.

- Seria algo muito rude de se fazer. Você era diferente das outras meninas que eu conhecia. – ela disse – Você cavalgava e pregava peças em todo mundo, fugia das aulas de costura e deixava sua septã louca. Eu queria ser tão corajosa quanto você na época. Você sempre ficava com toda diversão.

- Se tivesse me dito isso antes, nós poderíamos ter escapado juntas. – Arya riu – O que não impede que façamos isso enquanto eu estiver aqui. Poderíamos cavalgar juntas, ou pensar em algum tipo de peça para escandalizar a corte. – Myrcella riu em resposta.

- Eu gostaria disso, mas acredito que me sobrará pouco tempo pra cavalgadas. – Myrcella disse de forma educada – Este é o primeiro evento público que compareço em meses. Acho que não soube, mas eu tenho uma filha.

- Meus parabéns. – Arya disse imediatamente – Ela é saudável, eu espero.

- Muito saudável. – ela respondeu – E linda. Se chama Joanna.

- Eu gostaria de vê-la. – Arya disse – Ela se parece com você?

- Não, ela é toda Martell, como o pai, só o cabelo é mais claro. – ela respondeu – Com sorte logo será você a ter seu primeiro filho. Também espero que Arianne não demore muito, seria bom para Joanna crescer com primos em idade próxima a dela. Tenho certeza de que seu amado príncipe está ansioso para ter um menino.

- Acho que ele prefere meninas. – Arya disse deixando que seus olhos vagassem pelo salão até alcançarem a figura solene de Jon.

- Meninas são ótimas, mas não podem herdar a menos que sejam dornianas. – Myrcella disse parecendo preocupada – Com certeza virão meninas em seu devido tempo, mas todos ficariam mais tranquilos se o primeiro filho fosse um menino forte e saudável.

_**But I came and I was nothing**__**  
**__**Time will give us nothing**__**  
**__**So why did you choose to lean on**__**  
**__**A man you knew was falling?**_

- Isso tornaria Jon o príncipe herdeiro. – Arya disse bebendo mais um gole do vinho – Jon não parece entusiasmado com a ideia.

- Ele é conhecido por ser um bom homem. – Myrcella comentou como se aquilo fosse uma fofoca de segunda mão – E ele é muito bonito também. Você tem sorte por ter alguém como ele.

- Tenho sorte porque ele me levará pra casa. – Arya disse desanimada – Ele é de fato um bom homem, meu pai o educou bem. E eu nunca me dei ao trabalho de reparar em sua aparência, ele sempre foi desse jeito. Eu o conheço a minha vida toda e Jon nunca mudou.

- Então eu a aconselho a reparar em Sua Alteza com mais atenção. Há mulheres aqui que arrancariam os olhos por uma chance de ganhar os favores do príncipe. – Myrcella disse – Ele é um homem bem apessoado.

- Mas não como Robb. – Arya disse arqueando uma sobrancelha, sem gostar da forma como a esposa de Trystane Martell se referia a Jon. Myrcella sorriu em resposta.

- Não como Robb. – ela concordou – Robb era lindo. Eu tive inveja de Jeyne Westerling quando soube que eles haviam se casado. Eu quis ser uma garota Frey, antes disso.

- Jon era visto como meu meio irmão na época. Nunca o achou bonito? – Arya perguntou temendo a resposta. Myrcella sorriu.

- Eu tinha a impressão de que ele também não gostava de mim. Ele sempre estava sério e sozinho num canto. – ela disse – Era um tanto assustador, principalmente se levar em consideração a fama que bastardos tem. Ele não parecia se importar com nenhuma garota na época e por isso nós ficávamos afastadas dele. Eu só o vi sorrindo perto de você. Estavam sempre juntos. Talvez os deuses tenham sorrido para você e lhe dado alguém para amar e confiar, depois de tantas tragédias.

- Eu não acredito em deuses misericordiosos. Só há um deus e ele tem muitas faces, todas elas cruéis. – Arya disse amarga.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. Vocês rezavam para os mesmos deuses esculpidos em árvores. – Myrcella respondeu com um sorriso gentil – E depois de tantos anos vocês se uniram diante destes mesmos deuses. Deuses do Norte, os deuses do lugar onde nasceram e cresceram.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ele odiava Dorne e não era só pelo calor.

De longe ele podia avistar Arya sentada ao lado de Myrcella. Pobre garota. Era uma pena o que havia acontecido com seu belo rosto. De todos os filhos de Cersei Lannister, Myrcella era a única da qual ele não guardava qualquer amargura ou rancor pelo destino da casa Stark, mesmo assim a sensação de vê-la ao lado de sua esposa ainda era desconfortável.

Ao menos Arya estava se divertindo com a esposa de Trystane Martell, enquanto ele tinha de conversar com todos os lordes e ficar calmo diante de todo tipo de comentário a respeito dele, de sua mãe e de seu casamento com Arya.

Ele não fazia ideia de que um simples vestido pudesse levantar tantas questões absurdas. Tão pouco que a mente dos lordes era tão fértil quanto a mente de mulheres desesperadas por uma boa fofoca. Particularmente ele gostava do vestido que Arya estava usando. Era algo adequado a uma dama do Norte e a uma princesa real. Diante da infinidade de corpos femininos vestidos com sedas esvoaçantes e trajes provocantes, ele gostava da forma como Arya não precisava recorrer a isso para chamar atenção. Ela era linda a sua própria maneira.

Isso não parecia satisfazer aos dornianos, tão pouco tornava a união deles menos atraente para as línguas maldosas. Todo tipo de comentário e palpite poderia ser ouvido naquele banquete. Alguns diziam que Arya possuía marcas horríveis pelo corpo, resultado de uma doença contraída na infância. Outros afirmavam que ela era mal feita de corpo e por isso se cobria daquela maneira. Havia quem afirmasse que ela era apenas tímida, o que ia contra todos os rumores ouvidos a respeito da filha mais jovem de Eddard Stark. E havia aqueles que estavam certos de que ela era de fato uma beldade e que era Jon o responsável pela escolha duvidosa do vestido, que impedia que qualquer outro homem tivesse ideias a respeito da princesa de Dragonstone.

Arya de fato possuía algumas marcas sobre o corpo, todas elas finas e pálidas sobre sua pele de alabastro, resultado de incontáveis lutas e golpes recebidos por ela, mas nada que pudesse desmerecer sua beleza. Seu corpo era bem feito e acima de tudo bem torneado, graças aos treinos com armas. Ela era insegura quanto à própria aparência, mas Jon duvidava que alguma mulher não fosse, além disso não era segredo que ela não se sentia confortável com vestidos de um modo geral. Quanto à parte dele não querer que outro homem tivesse ideias a respeito dela, talvez isso fosse verdade.

Mesmo vestida da forma mais tradicional e modesta possível, ele ainda podia ver os olhares curiosos que alguns jovens lançavam a ela. Isso o fazia imaginar o que aconteceria se ela não fosse uma princesa real por casamento. Sem dúvida algum daqueles dornianos já teria tentado se aproximar e seduzi-la com conversa mansa e boas maneiras. Não que qualquer coisa neste sentido fosse chamar a atenção dela. Arya gostava de lordes quase tanto quanto gostava de vestidos.

_**Give me hope in silence**__**  
**__**It's easier, it's kinder**__**  
**__**And tell me not of heartbreak**__**  
**__**It plagues my soul**__**  
**__**It plagues my soul**_

Mas a verdade é que ele não se lembrava de Arya demonstrando interesse por qualquer outro garoto quando era mais jovem. Ela nunca comentou a respeito daqueles que achava atraentes, ou ficou tagarelando sobre como seria o homem com quem ela gostaria de se casar. Talvez aqueles dornianos de pele escura, olhos maliciosos e sorrisos indiscretos fossem exatamente aquilo que Arya desejava. Era um pensamento ridículo, mas não menos incomodo.

Arya nunca apreciou a ideia de casamento, mas era fascinada pela perspectiva de uma aventura e talvez isso pudesse mexer com a imaginação dela. Aquilo era ridículo. Arya havia proferido seus votos e era a filha de Eddard Stark e Catelyn Tully. Se algo podia ser dito a respeito de qualquer pessoa com tal linhagem era que honra, dever e família vinham antes de qualquer coisa. Starks não quebravam promessas, não desonravam seus nomes em razão de uma aventura barata. Arya não faria algo daquele tipo, ou ao menos era o que ele esperava.

Em algum lugar do salão um dos músicos começou a tocar "The Northman's Wife" e Jon sentiu sua mandíbula travar imediatamente em resposta. Aegon riu da escolha da musica, enquanto Arianne lhe oferecia uvas. Os convidados cantavam em coro, a exceção de Myrcella, Trystane, Edric Dayne, Arye e ele próprio. Aquilo era uma escolha de tremendo mau gosto, mas aparentemente ele e sua esposa haviam se tornado os novos bobos da corte de Sunspear.

Edric Dayne lançou a ele um olhar cuidadoso, como se esperasse por uma reação explosiva ou algo do gênero. A reação não veio, apesar do constrangimento. Jon respirou fundo e se manteve calado e solene. Não arriscaria a paz com Dorne e com seu irmão em razão de uma brincadeira tão infeliz, mas aquilo definitivamente encurtaria a permanência dele no Sul. Eles voltariam para Winterfell e duas semanas e isso era uma decisão certa com a qual Arya teria de se conformar.

Trystane Martell se aproximou dele com ar apologético e fez uma breve reverência. O rapaz, apesar de ser mais jovem do que ele, parecia terrivelmente consciente do quão ofensiva era a brincadeira.

- Meu príncipe, perdoe a falta de sabedoria de minhas primas. Eu temo que o sangue de Oberyn fale alto de mais em suas veias, para que elas se lembrem da boa educação que o senhor meu pai se esforçou tanto para garantir a elas. – Trystane disse com voz grave e solene – Eu lhe peço desculpas em meu nome, e em nome de meu pai, que lhe tem em grande estima.

- Muito sensível de sua parte me pedir desculpas. Não é apenas a mim que a piada ofende, mas à honra de minha esposa. – Jon disse sério – Tenho certeza de que não veria com bons olhos qualquer um que fizesse piada de tamanho mau gosto direcionada à princesa Myrcella.

- O senhor está absolutamente certo em demonstrar seu desagrado, mas eu lhe peço. Não deixe que este infeliz episódio estrague sua estadia em Dorne. – Trystane insistiu – Talvez Sunspear não seja o lugar mais adequado a um jovem casal. Eu e Cella estávamos pensando em passar alguns dias em Water Garden's, é um lugar tranquilo e agradável. Eu acompanharei meu pai até lá, para que descanse de toda agitação. Seriam muito bem vindos. Lá o entretenimento é brando e o clima agradável graças às piscinas e fontes. Cella gosta de lá e é um lugar agradável para Joanna.

- É uma oferta tentadora, eu admito. – Jon concordou com um aceno de cabeça – Talvez minha senhora aprecie a ideia. Ela e a princesa Myrcella parecem se entender bem.

- Sem dúvida. Fico feliz em saber que minha esposa e a princesa se deem tão bem. Cella não partilha do mesmo temperamento das mulheres dornianas, apesar de gostar de minha irmã e de minhas primas. Ela possui um coração mais brando e sente saudades de casa frequentemente. Apesar de não serem exatamente parecidas em temperamento e gostos, imagino que elas tenham algo em comum.

- Ambas perderam muito na guerra. – Jon concordou sentindo uma pontada no peito ao ver Myrcella e Arya lado a lado.

- O destino é cruel com as mulheres, não acha? – Trystane perguntou.

- O que quer dizer? – Jon o encarou curioso.

- Vivemos num mundo onde apenas as belas e passivas tem valor. – ele disse sério – Myrcella era linda quando chegou aqui e eu nunca conheci ninguém com um temperamento tão gentil e uma mente tão clara. Ela era a noiva perfeita até o plano desastroso de minha irmã marcá-la com aquela cicatriz para sempre. Varias vezes ouvi amigos me dizerem para procurar outras mulheres, mulheres cuja beleza estivesse livre de marcas. É tão difícil entender que para mim ela continua tão linda, gentil e inteligente como sempre foi? Assim como Shireen Baratheon é para Edric Dayne. – Trystane dizia convicto – Lady Baratheon, Cella e a Princesa Arya perderam quase tudo na guerra. Cada uma sobreviveu da maneira que era possível, foram enrijecidas como o aço. Seus corpos levam marcas severas disso. Elas foram retiradas de suas casas, suas famílias reduzidas severamente e desonradas em razão da crueldade do jogo dos tronos. São solitárias e nós somos tudo o que elas têm para se lembrarem de que ainda é possível recomeçar. Nós temos a grande missão de dar a elas um futuro e de preencher o vazio deixado por aqueles que se foram antes da hora.

- Possui grande sabedoria para tão pouca idade. – Jon disse respeitosamente e Trystane sorriu timidamente.

- Eu amo minha esposa e minha filha. – ele disse sério – Sei que para um homem como eu, ofensas como as que o senhor sofreu hoje são piores do que qualquer injúria ou ameaça, por maior que ela seja. Eu temo que os súditos continuarão falando a respeito dos Príncipes de Dragonstone, por serem uma novidade. Comentarão suas roupas, seus costumes, suas vidas e se a princesa demorar a demonstrar sinais de gravidez, dirão horrores a respeito do leito que dividem. Não dê ouvidos a isso. São apenas comentários maldosos vindos de mentes desocupadas.

- O que me faz imaginar o que estou fazendo aqui. Eu e minha esposa deveríamos ter voltado para o Norte. – Jon disse sério.

- Nem tudo em Dorne é ruim. – Trystane disse sorrindo – As piscinas e fontes de Water Garden's são agradáveis. As crianças de região vão até lá todos os dias para mergulhar e se divertir durante os dias quentes. O lugar é lindo e o clima menos abafado. As noites são perfumadas pelas laranjeiras e Cella gosta bastante da quietude de lá, principalmente quando queremos um pouco de privacidade. Ficamos por dois meses lá depois do casamento e quando voltamos para Sunspear o maester nos deu a agradável notícia de que tínhamos um filho a caminho. Talvez os deuses lhe concedam a mesma graça.

- Talvez. – Jon disse sem se prolongar no assunto.

_**And bury me beside you**__**  
**__**I have no hope in solitude**__**  
**__**And the world will follow**__**  
**__**To the earth down below**_

Aquele comentário fez voltar à cabeça dele a conversa que ele e Arya tiveram no barco. Ele não estava certo de que ela realmente queria filhos, mas ele não se importaria em ter crianças correndo por Winterfell. Arya parecia ter dito aquilo num momento de fragilidade que Jon não sabia identificar a causa. Aquilo o fazia pensar se ela se sentia tão sozinha a ponto de insistir que eles precisavam de herdeiros logo.

Ela precisava de algo para ocupar sua mente e de risos de crianças correndo pelos corredores do castelo para espantar os fantasmas.

Jon queria filhos. Só os deuses poderiam dizer o quanto a ideia o agradava agora que ele tinha a certeza de que qualquer criança que ele colocasse no mundo teria um nome, um pai e uma mãe, e acima de tudo um lar. Podia imaginar Arya sentada junto a lareira, a barriga redonda sendo acariciada sem que ela prestasse atenção no gesto. Também podia imaginá-la com uma criança nos braços, enquanto outras duas corriam pelo pátio brincando com espadas de madeira. Um menino e uma menina.

Em nenhuma daquelas visões Arya sorria. Seus olhos cinzentos na mente dele estavam sempre cheios de receio e um contentamento apático, obscurecido por conformismo. Não era o que ela queria, apenas o que se esperava da Lady de Winterfell e Princesa de Dragonstone. Filhos não fariam dela uma mulher mais feliz, ou permitiram que Arya o amasse mais de alguma maneira.

Jon respirou fundo e agradeceu à Trystane sua oferta mais uma vez. Ele falaria com Arya mais tarde, sugerindo o passeio até Water Garden's a ela. Talvez ela gostasse da ideia e Myrcella seria uma boa companhia, ou pelo menos uma companhia menos duvidosa do que a das Serpentes.

Ele se sentia desconfortável com a forma que Tyenne e Nymeria olhavam para ele às vezes. Aquelas duas pareciam sempre estar tramando alguma coisa e nunca parecia ser algo bom, ou no mínimo seguro. Elas lançavam olhares ousados a ele e Jon nunca sabia o que fazer, ou pensar. Mulheres dornianas eram mulheres perigosas, com mais fogo do que juízo e ele não estava habituado a isso. Além do mais, ele era um homem casado, mesmo que Arya não parecesse nem um pouco interessada nele.

Arya ainda conversava com Myrcella e Jon não queria atrapalhar a diversão delas. Acabou decidindo tomar um pouco de ar fresco nos jardins, mas antes que pudesse alcançar a saída, foi detido por Nymeria Sand, que lhe oferecia um cálice de vinho tinto, com um sorriso perigoso nos lábios.

- Meu príncipe não é um apreciador de festas pelo que vejo. – ela disse. Seu corpo bem feito era realçado por um vestido de seda laranja, que deixava seus ombros a mostra.

- Não sou dado a este tipo de diversão. Prefiro ambientes mais quietos, ou uma caçada. – Jon afirmou.

- Há outras diversões que talvez lhe pareçam mais atraentes em Dorne. – Lady Nymeria disse circulando-o como uma serpente prestes a dar o bote. Jon sentiu o sangue se agitar em suas veias e a sensação de constrangimento despertar. O que aquela mulher estava fazendo?

- Que tipo de diversões? – ele perguntou, sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta. Deuses, Arya estava em algum lugar naquele salão e mesmo assim a filha de Oberyn se insinuava para ele daquela maneira.

- O calor de Dorne aquece o sangue das mulheres, nossas camas são mais convidativas e atraentes do que a cama fria de uma menina do Norte. Não precisamos de peles de lobo para afastar o frio, nossos corpos cuidam disso. Tudo em Dorne é intenso, exótico e poderoso. – Nymeria continuava circulando-o enquanto o encarava com olhos dissimulados e um sorriso malicioso.

- Sou um homem casado. – ele disse sério assim que sentiu a mão de Nymeria tocar seu braço – A cama de minha esposa me basta.

- Uma cama sem grande apelo, imagino. – ela o provocou – Ela ainda é uma menina e se veste como uma velha, cobrindo-se dos pés a cabeça. Sua esposa não sabe como tratar um homem, não sabe como fazer o sangue correr mais rápido e mais quente. Meu príncipe não é um lobo, é um dragão, e o fogo lhe é tão familiar quanto à fúria. Não devia perder seu tempo com as frias mulheres do Norte, não devia deixar o fogo se extinguir.

- Como eu disse, a cama de minha esposa me basta. – Jon disse se afastando dela imediatamente – E não devia fazer conjecturas a respeito de como sou ou deixo de ser tratado por Arya quando estamos a sós, mas apenas para satisfazer sua curiosidade, não preciso que Arya aqueça meu sangue, mas que o faça uivar e isso minha esposa faz muito bem.

- Oh, eu não credito. Mas se mudar de ideia, eu ficaria mais do que satisfeita em mostra-lhe os prazeres de Dorne. – ela lançou a ele um sorriso provocante e se afastou.

Jon respirou fundo enquanto tentava entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Aquela viajem estava se tornando cada vez mais problemática. Talvez a visita à Water Garden's não fosse de todo uma má ideia. Ao menos lá não haveriam serpentes como Nymeria Sand.

_**But I came and I was nothing  
Time will give us nothing  
So why did you choose to lean on  
A man you knew was falling?**_

_**Nota da autora: Galera, desculpa a demora. É que a tia aqui tava em semana de prova/semana de entregar a monografia/estudando pra OAB, ou seja, eu não tinha vida XD. Eu não parei, eu não desistis, eu só tava sem tempo mesmo. Mas agora eu voltei e se tudo der certo, vou terminar essa budega. E obrigada pelas infinitas reviews com declarações de amor, vc's são maravilhosas *abraça todo mundo*. Espero que gostem e continuem comentando. Música: Enemy, Mumford & Sons. Bjus. Bee.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**You saw my pain, washed out in the rain**__**  
**__**Broken glass, saw the blood run from my veins**__**  
**__**But you saw no fault no cracks in my heart**__**  
**__**And you kneel beside my hope torn apart**__**  
**__**But the ghosts that we knew will flicker from you**__**  
**__**And we'll live a long life**_

Ela não estava com raiva. Isso seria um eufemismo para o que Arya estava sentindo. Ela estava furiosa.

Logo quando Myrcella se despediu dela, Arya se levantou de seu lugar de honrar para circular pelo salão e o que viu não foi nenhum pouco divertido. Jon estava próximo à saída para os jardins quando ela o avistou, conversando com Nymeria Sand, que parecia a um passo de avançar sobre ele e enfiar a cara do Príncipe de Dragonstone entre seus peitos.

Todos diziam que ele havia sido contra aquele casamento desde o princípio, mas depois de terem passado dias trancados numa ala do palácio Arya pensava que ele estava ao menos parcialmente satisfeito com o arranjo. Ela não se lembrava de ouvi-lo reclamar de qualquer coisa, então ela supunha que Jon estava o mais feliz que uma pessoa poderia ficar naquela situação, ela só não esperava que ele pudesse traí-la.

Nymeria era linda e sensual, seus movimentos eram elegantes e ela possuía fama de ser uma lutadora perigosa. Arya chegou a pensar que poderiam ser amigas, mas o que Lady Nyn queria de Arya não era amizade, era uma chance com Jon.

Ela queria ter aprendido a técnica de esfolar um homem vivo com os Bolton. Queria arrancar cada milímetro daquela pele perfeita. Couro de Cobra era muito apreciado em algumas das Cidades Livres e com certeza Arya venderia o couro de Nymeria Sand por um bom preço. E Jon...Ela esperava mais dele e da honra que aprendeu a ter com o pai dela. Esperava que ao menos ele fosse confiável e honrasse os votos que fez diante dos deuses do Norte.

Talvez um dia ele chegasse em Winterfell com um bastardo nos braços, na esperança de que ela criasse a criança e aceitasse a traição sem problemas. Ela nunca pensou a respeito de como a mãe dela havia se sentido em relação a isso, quando ainda acreditavam que Jon era filho de Eddard Stark, mas agora ela podia entender. Seria humilhante, seria vergonhoso e acima de tudo seria um golpe duro em tudo àquilo que ela pensava e respeitava em Jon.

Era pra isso que ela havia se casado com ele? Pra ser trocada por outra mulher na primeira oportunidade? Quando foi que honra passou a significar tão pouco para ele? Quando foi que ela passou a significar tão pouco para ele?

Arya deixou o salão as pressas, ignorando protocolo e boas maneiras. Ignorando que agora era uma princesa, porque tudo o que importava era o fato de que Jon não a queria. Ele queria Nymeria Sand, ou qualquer uma daquelas mulheres seminuas, enroladas em seda transparente. Ele era como qualquer outro homem e o erro foi dela por pensar que Jon seria diferente.

Ele não era o santo que ela idealizou a vida toda, não era perfeito e acima de tudo, ele não estava feliz com aquele casamento mais do que ela. O que doía era a mentira. Ele vivia enciumado quando ela falava com Edric Dayne e sua justificativa era sempre o temor de que ela decidisse fugir com outro homem, quando ele na verdade não se importava. Bem, talvez ela devesse. Ao menos Edric Dayne a queria de verdade como esposa e pediu por isso, ao contrário de Jon que preferia agir como um cachorro bem amestrado.

Talvez ela fizesse isso. Talvez ela fugisse com Edric Dayne, ou qualquer outro dorniano disposto a cometer uma loucura e Jon ficaria livre para enfiar o que tinha entre as pernas em qualquer mulher que passasse por sua frente. Ela não se importava, ela não queria se importar, então por que diabos ela estava chorando, quando já não sabia mais o que era chorar a seis anos?

Ela chegou ao quarto e procurou Agulha entre seus pertences. Ela pegou a espada e se agarrou a ela com força, como se fosse uma menininha que se agarra a sua boneca quando está com medo do escuro. Agulha era uma lembrança concreta, era uma prova de que ela havia sido feliz em Winterfell, que ela teve uma família e que Jon era a pessoa em que ela mais confiava no mundo. Agulha era tudo o que havia restado de Arya Stark, quando ela ainda era uma menina feliz.

Tocou a lâmina da espada com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo o fio de corte impecável. Ela era rápida, podia espetar Nymeria Sand algumas vezes e ensiná-la que não se deve mexer com o aquilo que não lhe pertence. Apesar de não querer isso, Jon passou a ser dela no momento em que fizeram seus votos. Um só corpo, um só espírito e ninguém mexia com aquilo que era de Arya Stark e saia impune. Havia um número considerável de mortos que podiam provar isso.

A porta do quarto se abriu, mas ela não se deu ao trabalho de se virar para encarar Jon diretamente. Temia que se olhasse para ele agora acabaria agindo como uma mulher descontrolada. Jon se aproximou dela com passos cuidadosos e tudo o que ela fez foi continuar admirando a lâmina.

- Você sumiu do salão. – ele disse se aproximando – Está tudo bem?

- E por que não estaria? – ela revidou hostil. Jon arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu não sei. Esta não pareceu ser uma noite agradável para nenhum de nós. – Jon disse cuidadoso.

- Eu tive a nítida impressão de que ao menos você estava se divertindo. Nymeria Sand não é companhia tão boa quanto parece? – Arya disse de forma provocativa e amarga.

- Não sei do que está falando. – Jon disse imediatamente.

- Estou falando do que eu vi. Se quer se deitar com ela, por mim tudo bem. Não é como se você quisesse estar casado comigo de qualquer maneira, mas não me apareça aqui com um bastardo nos braços. – a acusação escapou da boca dela quase como um rosnado e Jon arregalou os olhos em resposta.

- Acho que está delirando por causa do calor. – ele disse por fim – Eu não sei de onde você tirou a ideia de que eu quero me deitar com Nymeria Sand, mas essa deve ser a coisa mais absurda que já ouvi.

- Ela estava quase se jogando sobre você durante o banquete. – Arya retrucou.

- Sim, isso eu percebi e nunca me senti tão constrangido. – ele afirmou imediatamente – Eu não sei o que aquela mulher tem na cabeça, mas eu não estou interessado em descobrir.

- Não precisa descobrir o que se passa na cabeça dela, só o que ela tem entre as pernas. – Arya revidou.

- O que eu quero descobrir é o que aconteceu com você pra me acusar dessa maneira. – Jon revidou – Você se esqueceu de quem eu sou, Arya?! Eu assumi um compromisso, eu me casei com você. Se acha que eu seria capaz de desonrar a mim e a você desta maneira, ou pior, se acha que eu seria capaz de colocar um bastardo no mundo depois de ter vivido como um a maior parte da vida, então você já não me conhece mesmo. Eu sabia que nós dois tínhamos mudado ao longo dos anos, mas não esperava que tivéssemos nos tornado completos estranhos um pro outro.

Arya ficou calada diante disso. Seu coração estava acelerado e ela ainda sentia a raiva correndo em suas veias como fel. Ainda que ela acreditasse em cada palavra dele, ainda que uma parte dela soubesse que Jon era de fato um homem honrado, a imagem de Nymeria se insinuando para ele ainda era muito clara e Arya muito insegura de que poderia competir com a Serpente em pé de igualdade.

Jon respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos, desarrumando-os. Ele parecia desconfortável com o que acabara de dizer e até mesmo arrependido.

_**So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light**__**  
**__**Cause oh that gave me such a fright**__**  
**__**But I will hold as long as you like**__**  
**__**Just promise me we'll be alright**_

- Eu estive falando com Trystane Martell e ele nos convidou para ir até Water Garden's. – Jon disse desviando o assunto – Nós vamos.

- E quando foi que você decidiu isso sem me consultar? – ela se virou para encará-lo indignada.

- No momento em que você começou a me acusar de estar interessado em outra mulher. – ele revidou – Se não confia em mim perto de Nymeria Sand, então nós vamos para um lugar longe dela e de preferência longe de Edric Dayne também.

- Você e essa sua obsessão com Ned. – ela respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Você o chama por apelidos, ele te pediu em casamento e você só não se casou com ele porque Daenerys já tinha outros planos. Fica toda satisfeita em revê-lo. Eu tenho muito mais razões pra não querer você perto de Edric Dayne do que você tem para não me querer perto da Nymeria Sand!

- Isso não passa de ciúme bobo. – ela retrucou e Jon cruzou o curto espaço entre eles ficando bem próximo dela.

- Sim, eu admito que estou com ciúme. Você é minha mulher e Lorde Dayne que se conforme com isso e não ouse chegar perto de você, mas e quanto ao que você está me acusando de fazer. O que é isso, Arya? – ele disse segurando os braços dela. Arya acabou largando a espada, que caiu no chão fazendo barulho.

- Eu só não quero ser humilhada porque você decidiu que eu não sou o bastante. – ela disse teimosa – Eu não estou com ciúmes, se é isso o que está pensando.

- Não é o bastante? Com esse gênio você é provavelmente muito mais do que aquilo que eu tenho condições de lidar. – ele disse sério.

- Posso ser o bastante em termos de aliança política, mas não o bastante para satisfazê-lo entre quatro paredes. Cada mulher naquela festa hoje fez questão de desdenhar de mim e dizer o quanto eu não sou adequada para você. Todas elas te devoravam com os olhos, loucas por uma única chance para se jogarem nos seus braços. É muita tentação para um homem só, Jon. Até você tem que admitir isso. – ela rosnou.

- Você não faz ideia do que está dizendo. – ele disse entre dentes.

- Eu não sou uma dama, não sou atraente, não sou sedutora. Sou áspera e grosseira como uma pedra sem polimento. A única coisa de atraente em mim é a minha linhagem e minha capacidade de lhe dar filhos. – ela insistiu – Você só está aqui, só vem para a minha cama porque nós dois temos obrigações a cumprir.

Ele a empurrou contra a mesa de estudos do quarto sem usar muita força, apenas o bastante para que Arya perdesse o equilíbrio e ficasse escorada no móvel. Jon arrancou a túnica que usava num único movimento e a jogou do outro lado do quarto enquanto caminhava até ela. Por um momento Arya temeu que ele pudesse agredi-la de alguma forma, mas o que ele fez foi sentá-la na borda da mesa.

Jon levou sua mão até a saia que ela usava, suspendendo-a rapidamente até que Arya estivesse com as pernas totalmente expostas. Ela tentou empurrá-lo para longe, tentou afastá-lo de alguma forma, mas Jon era forte de mais para que os movimentos dela surtissem efeito. Ele rasgou as roupas íntimas dela em um único puxão, fazendo-a emitir um grito curto de susto.

Ele a agarrou pela nuca, deixando a boca dela a milímetros da dele. Podia sentir a raiva irradiando por cada poro, a indignação borbulhando no fundo dos olhos dele e ao mesmo tempo uma aura masculina e opressiva ao seu redor. A boca dele se aproximou do ouvido dela, seus corpos ficaram muito próximos, o bastante para que ela sentisse a ereção dele pressionada contra ela.

- Isso parece uma obrigação pra você? – a voz dele era rouca, quase selvagem junto ao ouvido dela.

_**So lead me back**__**  
**__**Turn south from that place**__**  
**__**And close my eyes from my recent disgrace**__**  
**__**Cause you know my call**__**  
**__**We'll share my all**__**  
**__**Now children come and they will hear me roar**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Arya não devia ter dito aquilo. Ela devia saber, devia se lembrar de quem ele era e do tipo de educação que recebeu. Honra vinha em primeiro lugar e ele havia feito um juramento solene diante dos deuses antigos quando a tomou por esposa, mas a desconfiança dela não era a pior parte. A pior parte era ouvi-la dizer que tudo o que eles faziam entre quatro paredes não passava de obrigação, que Jon não a desejava, que estava apenas cumprindo ordens.

Ela insinuou que não o queria também, que tudo aquilo não passava de um dever a ser cumprido. Jon tinha esperanças, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu no barco, de que ela estava pelo menos apreciando a companhia dele um pouco mais. Ledo engano. Arya não o queria em sua cama, mas também não o queria próximo de qualquer outra mulher que representasse uma tentação aos votos que fizeram.

Até ai não podia culpá-la. Ele também não queria sua mulher próxima de Aegon, ou Edric Dayne. Não era um temor racional e ele sabia, mas não conseguia evitar se sentir ameaçado toda vez que o Lorde de Starfall se dirigia à Arya com palavras gentis e sorrisos simpáticos. Jon custou a admitir para si que Arya já não era para ele a menina de nove anos que ele um dia chamou de irmã. Ela era a mulher dele e Jon a desejava de forma quase assustadora. Qualquer outro homem que se aproximasse dela além da medida era uma ameaça, era um adversário. O ciúme que ele sentia tinha uma razão de ser, mas o ciúme de Arya era totalmente despropositado.

Não bastava tê-lo acusado de querer se deitar com Nymeria Sand, ou qualquer outra mulher. Não bastava dizer que ele poderia fazer o que bem entendesse, contanto que não voltasse para ela com um bastardo para ser criado em Winterfell. O que realmente o deixou perplexo foi a incapacidade dela de não enxergar o óbvio. Jon a desejava, mais do que isso, ele já não conseguia encontrar uma razão para não querer aquele casamento. Só Arya não percebia que aquele era o lugar deles, ao lado um do outro.

A raiva e o desejo se apossaram dele antes que Jon tivesse a chance de pensar racionalmente. Quando se deu conta de seus atos, Arya já estava sentada sobre a mesa de estudos, com as pernas separadas e a saia do vestido suspensa, revelando suas coxas. No meio do caminho ele havia de livrado da túnica que usava e sentia todo seu sangue sem concentrar na região da virilha.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram diante de uma reação tão explosiva e Jon se sentiu de fato poderoso em relação a ela. Ele a segurou pela nuca e permitiu que sua ereção roçasse contra a entrada dela.

_**So give me hope in the darkness that i will see the light**__**  
**__**Cause oh that gave me such a fright**__**  
**__**But I will hold as long as you like**__**  
**__**Just promise me that we'll be alright**_

- Isso parece uma obrigação pra você? – a voz dele questionou num tom rouco e intimidador. Era quase um rosnado, mas ele não conseguia mais conter seus instintos.

Ainda conseguia se lembrar da cena do banho. Da pele dela molhada e perfumada com óleos aromáticos e de como ele quis toma-la naquele momento. Ainda podia sentir o perfume turvando seus sentidos e sua boca salivava em antecipação.

As mãos dele pousaram sobre o decote dela e num movimento brusco metade do vestido foi rasgado, revelando os seios dela. Sua mão direita se fechou ao redor de um dos seios dela e seus dedos provocavam o mamilo até que este estivesse rígido e sensível ao toque. Arya tentou empurrá-lo para longe, mas Jon permaneceu onde estava.

- Saia daqui! Me largue! – ela ordenava. Jon a ignorou. A única resposta que ela teve foi a dos lábios dele pressionados contra os dela de uma forma quase violenta.

Ele usou o peso de seu corpo para obriga-la a se deitar sobre a mesa, mantendo as pernas separadas. Sua boca era exigente e imperativa, suas mãos pouco ou nada cuidadosas ao apalpar cada milímetro da pele alva dela. Arya ainda tentava protestar e afastá-lo, mas Jon continuava determinado a provar que aquilo estava longe de ser uma obrigação para ele.

Uma das mãos dele deslizou para baixo da saia do vestido, tocando-a entre as pernas, onde a umidade era quente e viscosa. Ele não conseguiu conter o sorriso satisfeito ao senti-la com a ponta dos dedos, e o sorriso só se tornou mais presunçoso quando ele ouviu a respiração dela alterar e um gemido sofrido lhe escapou pelos lábios. Arya podia lutar o quanto quisesse, Jon sabia que naquele momento ela estava tão excitada quanto ele.

Ele tocou aquele pequeno ponto oculto entre os fios escuros que cobriam o sexo dela, fazendo-a respirar com dificuldade e obrigando-a a não resistir com tanta veemência. Gostava de ouvir os sons contrariados dela. Sons de alguém que se esforça para negar, mas prazer é algo muito óbvio e muito forte para se conter. O corpo dela estremeceu inteiro, muito antes do que ele planejava e Arya fechou os olhos com força, enquanto sua boca muda e semiaberta parecia convidá-lo a mais um beijo obsceno.

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta. – ele disse mais uma vez junto ao ouvido dela, enquanto desatava o laço que prendia suas calças dornianas – Isso se parece com uma obrigação pra você?

Arya mais uma vez não disse nada. Ela ficou calada em sua teimosia, aguardando-o de pernas abertas, coração acelerado e respiração descompassada. Jon tentaria interpretar aquele silêncio em outro momento, quando seu sangue não estivesse tão quente e sua mente não estivesse tomada por aquela necessidade de tê-la.

Ao contrário daquilo que desejava, ele a tomou com uma lentidão asfixiante. Arya fechou os olhos em resposta ao senti-lo por inteiro, enterrado dentro dela. Ele passou a se mover, primeiro lentamente, aumentando a velocidade à medida que ele sentia as resistências dela caindo, preenchendo o ambiente com o som de carne colidindo contra carne.

Ele a beijava por toda parte, deixando marcas avermelhadas pelo pescoço e colo dela, enquanto seus corpos continuavam se movendo em busca de prazer. Arya ainda resistia, ele podia sentir o corpo dela começar a se contrair ao seu redor, mas ela estava determinada a não se render. Jon aumentou a velocidade e a força em resposta e logo o corpo dela foi tomado por espasmos convulsivos e sua garganta produzia gemidos prolongados.

Ele não conseguiu resistir por muito tempo e quando os espasmos começaram a diminuir Jon lançou sua semente bem fundo, se rendendo ao prazer incontrolável. Ela era dele e ele a desejava de uma forma quase animal. Se aquele momento de descontrole não provava isso, então nada faria Arya entender que aquele casamento havia deixado de ser uma obrigação há muito tempo.

Arya ainda tinha a respiração pesada e seus olhos estavam turvos de raiva e de satisfação. Uma parte dele se sentia envaidecida ao sentir o corpo dela convulsionar de prazer por causa dele e de seus carinhos. Outra parte queria dizer que ele havia provado que ela era mulher o bastante para satisfazê-lo.

Estava difícil de respirar. Jon mal conseguia se mexer e também lhe faltava vontade para se afastar dela. Queria ter forças para pegá-la nos braços e jogá-la sobre a cama, arrancar o que havia sobrado do maldito vestido e não permitir que Arya dormisse nem por um segundo. Queria que ela deixasse de lado aquelas acusações ridículas, queria que ela se sentisse segura ao lado dele e que entendesse que tudo o que Jon queria era fazê-la feliz.

_**But hold me still bury my heart on the cold**__**  
**__**And hold me still bury my heart next to yours**_

Ela havia falado em filhos e ele queria dar filhos a ela. Queria ver Arya redonda com um filho dele na barriga e crianças correndo por Winterfell. Meninos fortes e inquietos para chamar de Eddard, Robb e Brandon. Meninas para chamar de Lyanna e talvez Catelyn, porque era justo que Arya homenageasse a própria mãe. Deuses, ele queria tudo dela e queria dar tudo a ela sem ressalvas, se Arya ao menos permitisse que ele se aproximasse de seu coração o bastante.

Podia ouvi-lo batendo, forte e ritmado entre os seios dela. Sua vaidade gostava de saber que havia feito o coração de Arya bater mais rápido e se aquecer, ao menos por alguns instantes.

Arya resmungou em baixo dele e Jon se afastou dela, usando toda sua força de vontade para tanto. Ele parou para avaliar o estado em que ela estava. A saia suspensa, com marcas avermelhadas pela força das mãos dele. As pernas separadas, o decote do vestido rasgado, deixando parte do tronco dela totalmente exposta. O cabelo revolto e os olhos selvagens.

Ela não tentou encará-lo. Saiu de cima da mesa e passou por ele como se Jon não existisse. Num ato reflexo, Jon alcançou o pulso dela, impedindo Arya de sair do quarto. Ela se virou e finalmente o encarou diretamente nos olhos. Estava furiosa ainda. Arya estava furiosa com ele.

- Me solte. – o tom dela era baixo e perigoso. O tipo de tom que ela jamais havia direcionado a ele.

- Não enquanto não ouvir um pedido de desculpas. – Jon revidou.

- Desculpas? – Arya disse entre dentes – Pelo que, exatamente?

- Por insinuar que eu a desonraria procurando outra mulher. Pior, por insinuar que eu teria um bastardo com outra mulher. – Jon insistiu.

- Eu aceitei a ordem da rainha, eu me casei com você porque você era tudo o que restava de um tempo em que eu fui feliz. Não temos como sair dessa situação, mesmo que quiséssemos. – Arya continuou furiosa – Eu posso ter de tolerar você pelo resto da minha vida, mas me trate como sua propriedade outra vez, ou pior, me use como se eu fosse um objeto e eu juro que vou me esquecer que eu um dia te amei.

Jon a soltou, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer. Ela não o queria por perto. Ela não o queria de forma alguma. Sentia a raiva borbulhando em suas veias tanto quanto a mágoa que aquelas palavras insensíveis causavam nele. Ela deixou o quarto de dormir e ele não tinha ideia de onde Arya poderia ir naquele estado.

Levou a mão ao rosto sem acreditar em como havia se deixado levar pela indignação e pelo desejo daquela maneira, como se fosse um soldado raso exigindo uma mulher após o saque de uma cidade conquistada. Havia tratado Arya como uma conquista, uma posse, algo pilhado de uma cidade em chamas, uma mulher arrancada de sua casa pelos cabelos por um estranho.

Jon se jogou de costas sobre a cama e fechou os olhos enquanto encarava o teto. Ela saiu do quarto e ele tinha duvidas se um dia ela voltaria para ele por livre e espontânea vontade. Ela o odiava e o odiaria pra sempre e Jon foi um tolo por achar que um dia Arya poderia querê-lo, que um dia ela poderia sentir e entender a confusão de sentimentos que o dominava.

_**So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light  
Cause oh that gave me such a fright  
But I will hold on as long as you like  
Just promise me that we'll be alright**_

_**But the ghosts that we knew will flicker from you  
And we'll live a long life**_

_**Nota da autora: Mil perdões pela demora, mas minha vida anda assim, uma novela mexicana (dramática de mais para que eu consiga pensar em escrever). Pra quem anda se perguntando o motivo do meu sumiço, em parte eu culpo a monografia que foi entregue e a banca está marcada! Agora é só apresentar. Em partes eu sumi por...Não posso contar XD. Bem, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e que tenha valido a pena esperar por ele. Jon tá assim...Meio macho alfa neh?! E Arya dando crises de ciúmes pra quem tava querendo este tipo de emoção por aqui XD.**_

_**Música: Ghosts That We Knew, do Mumford & Sons.**_

_**Comentem.**_

_**Bjus**_

_**Bee**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Just give me a second darling****  
****To clear my head****  
****Just put down those scissors baby, on this single bed****  
****The sand in the hourglass is running low****  
****I came through thunder, the cold wind****  
****The rain, and the snow****  
****To find you awake by your windowsill****  
****A sight for sore eyes and a view to kill**

Myrcella entregou a ela a pequena Joanna embrulhada em uma bela manta cor de marfim. Arya pegou a criança no colo, sem muita certeza se devia ou não fazer aquilo, mas recusar a oferta seria uma grosseria. A criança tinha a pele morena dos Martell e o cabelo aloirado, como o da mãe.

A esposa de Trystane havia se tornado sua única amiga nos dias que se seguiram ao desentendimento com Jon. Arya ainda não conseguia olhar para ele sem raiva e ressentimento, tão pouco ele conseguiu se aproximar dela sem parecer mortalmente constrangido. Sabia que ele estava arrependido, mas ainda não conseguia tolerar a ideia de ter sido tratada como um espólio de guerra. Príncipe ou não, marido dela ou não, Jon devia a ela o mínimo de respeito.

A pior parte era olhar para ele e ver em seu rosto severo um completo estranho. Ele não era mais aquela pessoa que ela tanto venerou em sua infância. Jon costumava ser a coisa mais importante do mundo, quase tanto sagrado quanto os deuses esculpidos em árvores e agora tudo o que ela conseguia ver nele era a imagem de um fardo que ela teria de carregar pelo resto da vida.

Se tivesse a chance, Arya enfiaria uma espada nas entranhas de Nymeria Sand por dois motivos muito simples. Não fosse por ela e sua falta de pudor e bom senso, aquele desentendimento jamais teria acontecido. Em segundo lugar, ainda que Arya estivesse furiosa e magoada, Jon ainda era dela e de ninguém mais. Se a filha de Oberyn se esquecesse disso mais uma vez, Arya não se preocuparia nem um pouco em causar um incidente diplomático ao estripá-la na frente de toda família Martell.

Myrcella acabou sabendo do acontecido, ou pelo menos em partes, e agora se esforçava para ajudar Arya a se animar um pouco. Mesmo com os conselhos da esposa de Trystane, a princesa de Dragonstone ainda não havia voltado a ocupar os mesmos aposentos que Jon, preferindo dormir em um quarto separado e distante na mesma ala em que ele estava hospedado. Por mais de uma vez, Jon tentou falar com ela, na esperança de que Arya voltasse para seus aposentos e sua cama, mas ela estava irredutível.

A pequena Joanna estava começando a adormecer no colo dela. Por algum motivo que Arya não sabia explicar, Joanna adorava dormir no colo dela e gargalhava quando Arya lhe contava histórias fazendo vozes engraçadas. Nenhuma das histórias era sobre cavaleiros em armaduras brilhantes, ou donzelas indefesas, para Jo ela sempre contava histórias de grandes aventuras, sobre o Norte e os Reis do Inverno.

Myrcella olhava para ela e Joanna com uma expressão satisfeita e ao mesmo tempo preocupada. Arya sabia exatamente o rumo que a conversa tomaria se Myrcella dissesse o que estava pensando e ela não estava disposta a ouvir naquele momento.

- Vossa Alteza tem muito jeito com crianças. – Myrcella disse – Joanna parece gostar mais de você do que de qualquer outra babá.

- Acho que nós duas nos entendemos bem. Ela tem todo jeito de que vai ser uma aventureira. – Arya disse tentando parecer animada.

- Sabe que não pode evitá-lo pra sempre, não sabe? – Myrcella finalmente disse o que estava perturbando seu semblante sereno e Arya deixou escapar um som de descontentamento.

- Então sugere que eu volte pra ele e faça de conta que nada aconteceu? Faça de conta que ele não me ofendeu e magoou ao me tratar daquela maneira? – Arya revidou mal humorada – Me desculpe, Myrcella. Eu posso ter nascido uma lady, mas os deuses sabem que nunca fui boa nisso, ou com qualquer atributo tipicamente feminino. Não sou propriedade de Jon e é melhor que ele enfie isso naquela cabeça dura e oca. Eu não vou ser tratada com um espólio de guerra ou um objeto, nem por ele, nem por ninguém. Eu sou Arya Stark de Winterfell, uma princesa do Norte do sangue dos Reis do Inverno e é melhor que ele se lembre de que o maldito cadeirão no qual ele se senta hoje pertenceu ao meu pai.

- Sabe, por mais que vocês briguem agora, ele vai continuar sendo seu marido e esse tipo de coisa dura por uma vida. Não seria melhor fazer as pazes e tentar viver bem? – Myrcella disse de forma conciliadora – Cedo ou tarde vocês voltarão para o Norte e vão ter que viver um com o outro até que um dos dois morra, não seria melhor conviver em harmonia? Vocês eram tão amigos, veneravam um ao outro, não é possível que não sinta o mínimo de carinho por ele.

- Jon tem dificultado muito a existência de qualquer carinho que eu pudesse sentir por ele. – Arya resmungou – Ele não tinha o direito! – Myrcella suspirou.

- Ele tinha. Você é esposa dele agora. Tem obrigações. – Myrcella disse – Eu entendo que ele foi muito mais bruto do que precisava e que não foi honrado tomá-la naquele momento, mas a lei permite que ele faça isso. Não pode fugir para sempre.

**I broke down in horror at you standing there****  
****The glow from the moon****  
****Shone through cracks in your hair.****  
****I shouted with passion,****  
****"I love you so much"****  
****But feeling my skin, it was cold to the touch.****  
****You whispered, "Where are you?"****  
****I questioned your doubt****  
****But soon realized, you were talking to God now.**

- Eu poderia se quisesse. Voltar para as Cidades Livres nem parece uma má ideia. – Arya disse de forma teimosa.

- Oh, senhora. Nada disso tornaria as coisas mais fáceis e ele iria atravessar o mar sobre um dragão para trazê-la de volta. – Myrcella disse – Onde quer que fosse o príncipe estaria a sua busca e levaria guerra, fogo e sangue para todos os cantos na esperança de reencontrá-la.

- Eu sei que não posso evitá-lo pra sempre, mas gostaria. – Arya respondeu desanimada – Deuses, ele faria Robert Baratheon parecer uma criança mimada se eu fugisse. Não seria uma guerra, seria um massacre.

- Volte pra ele então. – Myrcella disse – Tente ser carinhosa e pode acabar descobrindo um meio de dobrá-lo ao seu gosto. Bater de frente e ser teimosa não é o caminho para alcançar uma convivência harmoniosa. Por que não experimenta agradá-lo? Mesmo os homens mais temíveis não conseguem negar algo a uma mulher que os agrada.

- Como sugere que eu faça isso? Me deitando nua e de pernas abertas na cama e deixando que ele faça o que bem entender comigo? – Arya rosnou.

- Não. – Myrcella respondeu – Isso não teria graça nenhuma. Você teve uma crise de ciúmes por causa de Nymeria, e nem adianta dizer o contrário. Por que não experimenta provocá-lo como as mulheres dornianas provocam? Seda esvoaçante e vaporosa, decotes ousados, tecidos semitransparentes...

- Eu ficaria ridícula. – Arya revidou e Myrcella riu.

- Eu duvido muito, Alteza. – ela disse sorrindo – Seu corpo é jovem e belo, sua pele vistosa e seus olhos intensos. Ficaria linda vestida em algo de cor intensa, ou talvez a sutileza dos tons de azul realce seus olhos. Posso ajudá-la a escolher algumas roupas, ensiná-la a pintar os olhos e usar tudo isso em seu favor.

- Jon ficaria furioso se eu usasse roupas como as de Arianne e Nymeria. – Arya respondeu – Ele não gosta nem que eu me aproxime de Edric Dayne enquanto uso uma túnica longa e um véu, que dirá se eu andar pelo palácio usando nada além de um pedaço de seda transparente?

- Ouso dizer que ele não conseguiria ficar furioso por muito tempo. Provoque-o, torture um pouco, deixe que ele a veja e fique com vontade de correr atrás de você, desesperado para tê-la de volta e então você vai, mas vai ditando as regras desta vez. – Myrcella disse – Sabe, casamento não é uma tortura.

- Sério? Bem, acho que algumas pessoas se acostumam até mesmo à tortura. – Myrcella riu uma risada seu humor.

- Dê a você mesma uma chance, Alteza. Não duvido que se tentar, pode ofuscar até mesmo a beleza lendária de sua tia e fazer o príncipe se dobrar às suas vontades. Além disso, a vida entre quatro paredes pode se tornar muito mais divertida. Amanhã vamos ao mercado.

- Eu agradeço o que tem feito por mim, Myrcella, mas acho que meu casamento está além da salvação. – Arya fechou os olhos por um momento, ainda carregando Joanna em seus braços – O Jon que eu conheci morreu durante a guerra, na Muralha, e esperar que o senhor meu marido seja o mesmo rapaz que eu tanto adorava quando criança é inútil.

- Talvez este seja o problema, minha senhora. – Myrcella disse tomando Joanna em seus braços com um sorriso amável – A senhora está apaixonada por uma memória, pelo rapaz que se despediu da senhora em Winterfell. Talvez seja hora de abrir os olhos e descobrir o homem que este rapaz se tornou. Pode acabar percebendo que sua situação não é nem de longe tão ruim quanto pensa. Talvez se apaixone por este homem também.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**But, you have blood on your hands****  
****And I know it's mine****  
****I just need more time****  
****So get off your low and let's dance like we used to****  
****And there's a light in the distance****  
****Waiting for me, and I will wait for you****  
****So get off your low and let's kiss like we used to**

Arya ainda o evitava e aquilo o estava deixando louco. Já havia se passado quase uma semana desde o desentendimento dos dois e ela ainda não havia não havia retornado ao quarto que eles supostamente deveriam dividir, preferindo se esconder em um dos outros quartos da ala que ocupavam em Sunspear. Ele havia tentado se reaproximar dela. Tentou oferecer pequenos mimos a ela e iniciar uma conversa civilizada, mas nada conseguia fazer Arya voltar atrás, uma vez que ela estava decidida a fazer da vida dele um inferno.

Graças a isso, ele acabou passando muito mais tempo com Trystane Martell e Edric Dayne, que acabou se provando uma pessoa muito melhor do que Jon poderia supor. Não que ele fosse abrir seu coração para dois estranhos e contar a respeito de sua briga com Arya, até porque a forma como ele agiu num momento de raiva era no mínimo vergonhosa. Tudo culpa daqueles malditos dornianos que insistiam em fofocar como um bando de velhas desocupadas. Nada daquilo teria acontecido no Norte.

Em Winterfell eles estariam em casa e ela determinaria o funcionamento do castelo e os costumes, bem mais austeros e discretos, não ofereceriam um desafio a parte. Além disso, nenhuma mulher seria louca o bastante para desafiar Arya Stark. No Norte os dias seriam menos turbulentos e na familiaridade do lar eles poderiam pensar em começar uma família de verdade.

Trystane insistia em dizer que Water Gardens era um bom lugar para se refugiar das fofocas de Sunspear e fazer as pazes. Sinceramente, Jon não estava muito disposto a viajar mais uma vez, atravessando uma parte do deserto, mas ficar ali não traria benefício nenhum.

Era nisso que estava pensando quando Aegon quebrou sua linha de raciocínio, assustando-o. O irmão dele tinha um semblante grave e vestia roupas dornianas como se nunca tivesse usado qualquer coisa diferente.

- Sempre um prazer vê-lo, meu irmão. – Jon disse sem grande entusiasmo.

- Não que demonstre isso. – Aegon resmungou – Nem posso culpá-lo, não é mesmo? Eu também ficaria assim se minha esposa me banisse de sua cama.

- Não que isso lhe diga respeito. – Jon revidou sério.

- Não me diz respeito?! Ao contrário, irmão. É meu dever me preocupar com o que aquela selvagem faz, ou melhor, com o que ela não faz! Vocês tem uma obrigação a cumprir. Arianne já suspeita estar grávida, mas Arya não só não apresenta sintomas, quando ainda se recusa a voltar para o quarto. Como, eu me pergunto, uma mulher pode conceber, quando se recusa a cumprir seus deveres e seu marido simplesmente tolera isso! – Aegon disse de forma impertinente, mas antes que pudesse dizer mais uma palavra, Jon o agarrou pela gola e prensou contra a parede.

Aquilo poderia ser uma declaração de guerra. Daenerys poderia até mesmo excluí-lo da linha de sucessão se aquele incidente chegasse ao ouvidos da rainha, mas naquele momento Jon não estava raciocinando. Irmãos ou não, príncipes ou não, Aegon não falaria daquela maneira de Arya, ninguém falaria dela daquela maneira. Aegon travou o maxilar e tentou não arregalar os olhos.

- Fale de minha mulher assim outra vez e eu me esquecerei do amor que tenho a você, irmão. – Jon disse entre dentes – A contrário senso, nortenhos não tem temperamento tão frio quanto pensam e ainda que parte de mim não fosse do Norte e que a honra não fosse minha guia, eu tenho o sangue do dragão, como você. Pode acabar achando muito desagradável acordar o dragão.

- Você devia mostrar toda essa impetuosidade a sua mulher, ou pelo menos mostrar a ela quem é que manda, quem veste as calças! – Aegon revidou e o que recebeu em resposta foi um soco bem dado na mandíbula que lhe arrancou um filete de sangue da boca.

- Volte pra sua mulher do sul, revestida em seda e cheirando a perfume de flores. Gosto de minhas mulheres nortenhas, com cabelo coberto de neve e cheirando a pinho. Eu não quero um enfeite em Winterfell, eu quero uma companheira e se conhecesse Arya saberia que ela usa um par de calças com muito mais dignidade do que você. Mais uma vez, a minha vida com ela não lhe diz respeito e se você, ou qualquer dorniano nos importunar com fofocas e brincadeiras maldosas mais uma vez, pode acabar recebendo bem mais do que um soco. Fui claro?

- Cristalino. – Aegon respondeu enquanto tentava limpar o sangue que escorria pelo canto da boca – Pode me soltar agora, maninho?

Jon o largou sem qualquer gentileza e Aegon ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Jon virou as costas ao irmão, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo, a voz de Aegon soou mais uma vez.

- Essa mulher ainda vai ser o seu fim! Como sua mãe foi o fim do nosso pai! – Aegon gritou e outro soco o acertou sem que nem mesmo Jon conseguisse registrar. Devia saber que ele não estava com humor para aquele tipo de provocações.

- Agora já chega. – Jon resmungou enquanto massageava a mão – Eu e Arya vamos sair de Sunspear pela manhã e acompanhar Trystane e Myrcella até Water Gardens. Eu não quero nem você, nem Edric, nem qualquer uma das Sand Snakes por perto quando isso acontecer. De lá voltaremos para o Norte em uma semana. Eu estou farto disso aqui, das fofocas e comentários maldosos. Se os dornianos me enxergam como o inimigo, muito bem, eu não tenho o que fazer aqui, mas não vou deixar que arruínem meu casamento com Arya.

- Você poderia fazer um esforço para não parecer tão pateticamente apaixonado por essa menina. – Aegon disse num tom amargo – Ela é bonita, mas não justifica tudo isso.

- Ela justifica tudo. – Jon respondeu baixo, num tom quase sombrio e melancólico – Eu estava errado em tratá-la como tratei. Eu não devia. Ela é mais do que só uma mulher, ela é a minha esposa e antes disso...Antes de tudo, ela é tudo o que eu tenho do meu passado e a minha esperança de futuro. Por ela eu quebrei meus votos, eu declararia guerra, eu mataria você se fosse preciso, por isso não me teste. Pode não gostar do resultado.

- Céus, você está mesmo apaixonado por ela. – Aegon disse assombrado – Ela é sua mãe reencarnada. Ela é Lyanna arrastando correntes por toda parte e te deixando louco.

- Não que isso ajude muito. Arya não parece interessada naquilo que sinto por ela, tão pouco está disposta a acreditar que estou neste casamento por outro motivo que não obrigação. – Jon disse levando a mão ao rosto – Tudo o que eu quero é voltar pra casa junto com ela. Tentar fazê-la enxergar as vantagens disso tudo. Quem sabe um dia tenhamos filhos e isso nos aproxime. Os deuses sabem que o Norte pode ser frio e solitário de mais e nós dois poderíamos fazer bom uso de risos e brincadeiras de criança para espantar os fantasmas daquele lugar.

- Pro seu bem eu espero que esse plano funcione. Essa dinastia precisa de novos membros tanto quanto os Stark precisam. Sansa Aryn não para de dar cria no topo do Eyrie. Há rumores de que até mesmo Brandon Stark conseguiu emprenhar a filha de Howland Reed. Não é possível que só vocês dois não consigam. – Aegon disse sério – Talvez Dorne não tenha sido uma boa ideia a final, mas Myrcella e Trystane podem ser de mais ajuda do que eu, não é. Water Gardens parece uma boa opção e Nymeria Sand não estará por perto para olhá-lo como se fosse o novo brinquedinho dela. Só tente melhorar sua cara, essa noite há um banquete e haverá musica e dança. Seria bom que você e sua mulher parecessem menos miseráveis na presença do meu sogro e do meu cunhado.

Aegon se afastou de Jon e deixou o lugar por fim, sem mais nada a dizer em relação a vida do irmão. Jon, por sua vez, respirou fundo ao se lembrar daquele maldito banquete que os Martell haviam preparado para entreter seus convidados. Ele não queria ter de pisar naquele salão e correr o risco de ser emboscado por Nymeria Sanda. Tão pouco queria ter de expor Arya às fofocas dos dornianos mais uma vez. E por fim, ele não queria ter mais motivos para brigar com ela. Deuses, tudo o que ele queria era que Arya o perdoasse e voltasse para ele.

De qualquer modo, ele não poderia deixar de comparecer sem ofender os anfitriões, mas não tinha qualquer ilusão quanto ao humor terrível de Arya. Talvez pudesse mandar uma mensagem a ela, permitindo que ela ficasse no quarto pelo resto da noite, enquanto ele inventava uma desculpa qualquer para a ausência de sua esposa, mas isso poderia piorar a situação.

**I looked in the mirror****  
****Bust something was wrong.****  
****I saw you behind but my reflection was gone.****  
****There was smoke in the fireplace****  
****As white as the snow.****  
****A voice beckoned gently,****  
****"Now it's time to go"****  
****A requiem played as you begged for forgiveness****  
****"Don't touch me," I screamed,****  
****"I've got unfinished business!"**

Ele deixou os corredores e foi para os aposentos destinados a ele em Sunspear. Um banho seria uma boa ideia, ou pelo menos parecia algo mais prático do que tentar se exercitar fora das paredes do palácio. Andar a cavalo e arrebentar escudeiros no pátio não o satisfaziam mais, tudo aquilo o fazia lembrar de como Arya gostaria de empunhar uma espada outra vez, ou cavalgar livremente pelos arredores, com cabelos soltos e usando calças surradas. Ele queria que houvesse algo em seu cotidiano que não o fizessem se lembrar dela. Algo que trouxesse o mínimo de paz a cabeça turbulenta dele.

Tomou um longo banho e se vestiu para aparecer diante dos Martell e toda corte de Dorne. O calor ainda era insistente e ele duvidava que um dia se acostumaria ao clima do Sul. Não sabia nem mesmo dizer se Arya estava apreciando o lugar, mesmo com o desentendimento entre eles. Não sabia se ela gostava do clima, da comida, ou de qualquer coisa naquele lugar tão diferente da casa deles, mas Arya já não sabia o que era ter uma casa a muito tempo.

Sua esperança de conquistá-la residia na familiaridade do Norte e nas memórias felizes que eles compartilharam naquele lugar. Sua esperança vivia no bosque sagrado, debaixo da arvore coração, onde ele se sentava para fazer suas preces, onde eles cresceram correndo e nadando nas fontes de água termal, onde ele a levaria quanto estivesse esperando o primeiro filho para pedir por um parto seguro.

Queria ouvir o riso dela novamente e era disso que ele mais sentia falta. Queria que ela corresse até ele com um sorriso, exatamente como fazia no passado. Sentir o abraço espontâneo dela e seus beijos entusiasmados sobre seu rosto e todo resto. Beber vinho quente após uma cavalgada na neve de verão, comer juntos no grande salão e dormir abraçados no frio da noite, com corações acelerados após esgotarem seus corpos e desejos.

Talvez no Norte ela o perdoasse. Talvez ela voltasse para ele como uma criança perdida que busca o caminho de casa e permitisse que ele cuidasse dela, como sempre deveria ter feito.

Ele deu ordens aos criados que embalassem tudo para a viagem até Water Gardens e depois para o Norte. Não ficariam mais do que alguns dias e os deuses eram testemunha de que Jon não aguentaria mais do que isso no Sul. Queria sua casa e queria o conforto das paredes de Winterfell. Depois disso ele foi para o salão principal, onde todos aguardavam a presença dele com certo interesse nos olhos e cochichavam como se houvesse algo de muito interessante nele.

Jon olhou ao seu redor e se perguntou se Arya demoraria a fazer sua aparição, já que não foi capaz nem mesmo de esperá-lo para conduzi-la ao salão, mas não conseguiu avistá-la em lugar algum. Ele olho para o lugar onde a princesa Myrcella estava sentada, junto de Trystane, que era o lugar normalmente destinado a ele e sua esposa, mas Arya não estava lá. Quem conversava com Myrcella era uma dorniana de pele clara e cabelos negros, vestindo seda num tom de azul pálido, bordada com cristais que cintilavam na luz.

Nunca havia visto aquela mulher na corte de Sunspear, mas ela lhe parecia extremamente familiar. As curvas sutis realçadas pelo tecido vaporoso a tornava uma figura que parecia saída de um sonho exótico. Joias feitas de prata cintilavam sobre ela, mas Jon só descobriu quem era aquela mulher quando ela se virou para encará-lo com seus olhos cinzentos realçados pelo kajal negro que ela usava para delineá-lo.

O ar desapareceu do mundo e foi como levar um soco na boca do estômago. Aquela não era Arya, não podia ser. Não usando aquelas roupas, e joias, e maquiagem. Aquilo era um sonho provocado pela ausência de intimidade com ela por vários dias. Era a única explicação plausível.

Ela estava linda e qualquer um com olhos poderia ver isso e era este o problema. Não havia um homem se quer que não estivesse com os olhos grudados nela, analisando cada curva com olhares de cobiça, fantasiando a sensação de ter aquela pele alva contra suas mãos afoitas.

E pela primeira vez Jon se viu diante de um conflito que ele não tinha condições de solucionar. Parte dele queria arrastar Arya de volta para o quarto e proibir que ela saísse vestida como uma dorniana, enquanto outra parte estava sem palavras para descrever o quanto ela estava linda e se controlava pra não despi-la ali mesmo e mostrar a todos que ela era a mulher dele, em toda extensão da palavra.

Ele engoliu seu ciúme e seu desejo como se fossem um remédio amargo, respirou fundo e caminhou até o lugar que devia ocupar, ao lado dela. Sentou-se em silêncio após saudar Myrcella e Trystane.

Arya não disse nada quando ele se sentou, continuou conversando com Myrcella sobre qualquer coisa que ele não sabia dizer o que era. Queria que ela reparasse nele, ao menos naquela hora, mas ela não o fez. Ao invés disso ela sorria para sua nova amiga e as vezes cochichava algo junto ao ouvido de Myrcella e as duas riam como se trocassem os segredos mais deliciosos.

Ele teve de conter sua mão para não deslizá-la pela perna de Arya e suspender a saia de seda fina e transparente. Queria senti-la arrepiada em resposta ao toque indiscreto dele e ouvir sua respiração descompassada enquanto chamava o nome dele.

- Há algo errado? – ela perguntou num tom de voz levemente aborrecido e impertinente.

- Não, de forma alguma. – ele respondeu sem saber o que mais poderia dizer a ela.

- Então pare de olhar pra mim como se uma segunda cabeça estivesse nascendo no meu pescoço, é constrangedor. – ela resmungou.

- Eu sinto muito. Não quis constrange-la. – ele disse tentando desviar os olhos – O que é isso que está usando?

- Achei que estivesse claro. São roupas dornianas. Afinal, você não pode ter uma esposa sem qualquer senso de moda e já que eu tenho de usar um vestido, ao menos este não me faz passar mal neste calor. – ela disse sem dar importância – Algum problema?

- Não são roupas adequadas a uma lady do Norte. – ele disse sério, pouco antes de esvaziar um cálice de vinho.

- E você sempre soube que eu não sou uma lady no sentido tradicional da palavra. – ela disse.

- Mas é minha esposa. Não devia se vestir dessa maneira. Todos os homens neste lugar não param de olhá-la de forma obscena. – ele resmungou num tom baixo.

- Que olhem. Não é como se eu fosse a única aqui vestida desta maneira. E eu não sou sua propriedade para que determine o que eu posso ou não fazer. – ela revidou – Eu gosto das novas roupas.

- Pode usá-las para mim, quando estivermos no quarto. – ele disse num tom sugestivo e Arya revirou os olhos.

- Uma pena que eu não vá voltar ao seu quarto tão cedo. – ela respondeu – Estou bem, dormindo sem seus roncos.

- Eu não ronco. – Jon se defendeu.

- Você obviamente não é quem fica acordado a noite toda por causa do barulho. – Arya revidou. Jon respirou fundo.

- Você devia voltar pra o nosso quarto. – ele disse – Não é correto ficar me evitando desta maneira. Até quando isso vai durar?

- Eu não sei, mas pra sempre parece um tempo adequado. – ela respondeu – E este não é o melhor lugar pra discutirmos isso.

- Por favor. – ele disse tentando segurar a mão dela – Eu sinto sua falta.

- Então talvez Nymeria Sand possa ajudá-lo com isso. – Arya disse, encerrando o assunto de vez.

**But, you've got blood on your hands****  
****And I know it's mine****  
****I just need more time****  
****So get off your low and let's dance like we used to****  
****And there's a light in the distance****  
****Waiting for me, and I will wait for you****  
****So get off your low and let's kiss like we used to**

Ele não conseguiu prestar atenção em nada durante o banquete que não fosse Arya e seu perfume intoxicante, ou nos homens que a olhavam sem qualquer respeito ou pudor. Ela evitava falar com ele tanto quanto possível e isso só conseguia deixá-lo mais irritado e louco para levá-la de volta ao quarto deles. Nymeria Sand estava em algum lugar do salão e tentou chamar a atenção dele algumas vezes, mas era inútil. Ela não era Arya e nunca seria.

Arya se levantou da mesa após a sobremesa, pedindo licença para se retirar. Ela desejou boa noite aos presentes e saiu. Antes que Jon percebesse já estava de pé, seguindo-a como se estivesse enfeitiçado.

Seus passos ecoavam pelos corredores de mármore e Arya aumentava a velocidade ao ouvi-lo se aproximar. Jon andava cada vez mais rápido para alcançá-la, perseguindo o rastro de tecido esvoaçante do vestido, como se ela fosse uma miragem e ele um viajante sedento. Não conseguiria dormir aquela noite sem ela, não conseguiria pensar sem ela.

Ela se escondia atrás de pilastras, tentando despistá-lo. Aos poucos aquela fuga se tornou uma caçada e Jon podia sentir a adrenalina pulsando em suas veias e sua boca salivando em antecipação, como se estivesse em um dos seus sonhos de lobo.

Arya era rápida como o diabo e esguia de mais para que ele pudesse capturá-la com facilidade. Por algumas vezes ele conseguiu chegar perto o bastante para sentir a seda entre seus dedos, chegou até mesmo a cantar vitória, para no instante seguinte Arya escapulir, rindo da raiva dele como um diabrete.

- Arya! – ele rosnou em frustração ao senti-la escapar entre seus dedos – Volte aqui!

E ela riu.

O coração dele falhou uma batida. Ela estava rindo. Estava brincando com ele como se fosse aquela criança que ele havia deixado em Winterfell. Uma travessura, uma piada, ela brincava com ele e o tinha nas palmas de suas mãos cruéis. Ela estava se divertindo e ele era o jogo que ela estava jogando.

Arya estava torturando-o e se divertindo com isso, mas Jon não sabia se devia ficar furioso, ou entrar no jogo e revertê-lo ao seu favor. Se ela estava disposta a brincar daquela maneira, talvez a presença dele não fosse de todo indesejada e aquela perseguição tornava tudo mais divertido.

A seda deixava muito pouco para a imaginação dele. Podia ver as pernas de Arya delineadas por debaixo da saia vaporosa, enquanto ela corria. Ele acelerou, levantando as mãos para alcançá-la. O corredor estava deserto e silencioso e a risada dela assombrava as galerias de mármores e a cabeça dele. Jon sentiu mais uma vez a seda em suas mãos, puxando com força uma das faixas do vestido e fazendo Arya se desequilibrar.

Num movimento rápido ele a amparou pela cintura e a empurrou até que as costas dela estivessem pressionadas contra a parede. Arya estava sem fôlego e o encarava com os olhos arregalados e brilhantes, como se temor e expectativa se misturassem dentro deles.

Jon sentia seu coração acelerado e a ereção já constrangedora entre suas pernas. A proximidade dos corpos, o suor e a respiração descompassada turvavam os sentidos dele. Queria beijá-la. Enfiar seus dedos nos cabelos dela e desfazer o penteado que ela usava. Podia notar a rigidez dos mamilos dela, cobertos por seda que pouco ou nada faziam para preservar uma imagem digna da Lady de Winterfell. Deuses, ele não estava nem mesmo se importando com aquilo. Tudo o que ele queria era ela exatamente daquele jeito, desalinhada e ofegante por ele.

- Você... – ele disse enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego e se inclinava, permitindo que seus lábios quase tocassem os dela – Vai voltar para o nosso quarto essa noite.

Nos olhos dela brilhou a audácia, aquela mesma audácia da menina de nove anos que fugia das aulas de costura e vivia com o rosto sujo e cabelos desgrenhados. Era a Arya dele, aquela garota meio selvagem que o abraçava e beijava quando todo resto do mundo insistia em chamá-lo de bastardo.

- Por que eu deveria? – ela disse num tom grave. Jon se inclinou mais um pouco, sentindo o cheiro do perfume exótico dela. Um rosnado escapou do fundo de sua garganta e Jon a segurou em seus braços com mais força.

- Sete infernos! Eu sou a droga do seu marido, Arya. – ele disse num tom pouco usual a ele.

- Mas não é meu dono. – ela disse desafiando-o um pouco mais.

- Sou príncipe e possível herdeiro do trono. – ele disse insistindo.

- Achei que não quisesse ser rei. – ela disse. Jon se afastou só o bastante para poder encará-la diretamente nos olhos.

- Eu não quero. – ele disse sem fôlego – Mas seria, se isso pudesse fazer você voltar pra mim. Eu queria ter um terço desse poder que você tem sobre mim e não me sentir tão impotente toda vez que você decide que não me quer.

- Eu não tenho todo este poder que você diz. Eu não passo da Arya Cara de Cavalo. – ela disse – Uma esposa com uma boa linhagem e nada mais.

- Você é a minha Arya. – ele disse, beijando o rosto dela e sentindo-a arrepiar diante do toque – Você sempre fez o que quis de mim, sem esforço nenhum. E eu sinto sua falta, como um louco.

Podia sentir a pele dela arrepiada contra a palma de sua mão e os lábios entreabertos eram um convite silencioso. Uma parte dele sabia que ela não apresentaria resistência, mas não se sentia corajoso o bastante para arriscar. Pensar estava cada vez mais difícil e tudo o que ele poderia desejar naquele momento era que Arya lhe desse um sinal, por menor que fosse, de que não o rejeitaria outra vez.

Ela ficou em silêncio e tudo o que Jon conseguia ouvir era o som dos corações acelerados. Jon se inclinou mais um pouco, desta vez determinado a acabar com a distância entre eles e beijá-la, mas antes que tivesse a chance, Arya virou o rosto para escapar do beijo.

- Eu não disse que aceito suas ordens. – ela disse teimosa e Jon rosnou junto ao ouvido dela em raiva e frustração.

- Por favor. – ele estava quase implorando e seus antepassados deviam estar se revirando em suas covas diante de uma situação tão patética – Eu sinto muito por ter sido tão bruto com você. Eu entendi o recado. Até quando vai me punir desse jeito?

- Eu não sei. – ela respondeu fazendo pouco caso.

Jon rangeu os dentes e respirou fundo. Aquilo estava fazendo com que ele perdesse toda sua paciência, mas era isso o que Arya queria. Ela queria testar até onde ele se controlaria por ela.

- Muito bem. – ele concordou – Espero que sua bagagem esteja pronta. Nós partimos para Water Gardens amanhã bem cedo, descansamos alguns dias até providenciarmos um barco. Eu não ficarei em Dorne nem mais um minuto se puder evitar. Estou farto disso aqui, farto de ter de tolerar essas malditas fofocas e de você atrair os olhares de cada homem nesse maldito lugar. Nós vamos voltar pra casa, de onde não devíamos ter saído.

- Então é essa a solução que encontrou? Me arrastar de volta para o Norte e me trancar dentro de Winterfell? – ela o desafiou – Acha que fazendo isso eu voltarei atrás?

- Não acho, mas não pode me culpar por tentar, ou por querer voltar pro único lugar no mundo onde fomos felizes. Cedo ou tarde isso iria acontecer e por mais que use esse tom comigo...Você quer voltar, Arya. É o nosso lugar, nossa casa, e nós dois estamos cansados de ficar vagando sem rumo. – ele disse acariciando o rosto dela.

- E todos os fantasmas da cripta virão nos assombrar a noite, arrastando correntes e lembrando que este casamento nunca devia ter acontecido. Que tudo isso é errado. Verei meu pai nas sombras de cada corredor e sentirei sobre meus ombros o peso de sua reprovação. E quando me deitar com você na cama que pertenceu a ele e a minha mãe... Insistir nisso é loucura, não acha? Nós estamos condenados. – ela disse num tom baixo e amedrontado. Jon beijou o rosto dela.

- Prefiro crer que Ned Stark confiaria naquilo que me ensinou a vida toda. Eu jurei que faria o possível para fazê-la feliz e levá-la pra casa, diante dos deuses dele, dos deuses do Norte. – Jon disse com a voz pesada – Deixe que os mortos descansem em suas tumbas. Nós dois estamos vivos e temos uma vida inteira pela frente, que já terá problemas o suficiente sem que eles nos perturbem. Me dê uma chance, Arya.

- Por que eu deveria? – ela perguntou num tom pálido.

- Por que...- Jon respirou fundo e antes que pudesse dizer se afastou dela, libertando-a de seus braços insistentes. Ele a encarou como se fosse a primeira vez que a visse de verdade. Com admiração e receio. Com veneração e raiva. Arya o encarava de volta, respirando com dificuldade e com o rosto corado, sem saber o que esperar. – Por que eu te amo...Tudo o que eu quero é uma chance para tentar conquistá-la e, quem sabe assim, você possa sentir o mesmo por mim um dia.

**Cause, you've got blood on your hands****  
****And I know it's mine****  
****I just need more time****  
****So get off your low and let's dance like we used to****  
****And there's a light in the distance****  
****Waiting for me, and I will wait for you****  
****So get off your low and let's kiss like we used to**

**Nota da autora: Pois é, a greve permanece. A Arya tá me irritando também com essa negação eterna. A questão é que ela já perdeu tudo o que amava uma vez e de certo modo passa a pensar como a Cersei, quando ela diz "Quanto mais pessoas você ama, mais você sofre". Ainda há o peso na consciência por causa do passado, em que ela e o Jon cresceram como irmãos. Além disso, há uma falha de comunicação do tamanho do mundo. Não é que ela não o ame, ou queria fazê-lo sofrer, o que está acontecendo é que os dois estão presos ao passado, só que a Arya de dez anos e o Jon que foi pra Muralha já não existem mais. Há um problema de adaptação e ambos têm dificuldades em aceitar que o que estão sentindo é maior do que saudade, carinho, ou atração. Espero que gostem do capítulo e comentem. Música Unfinished Business, do Mumford & Sons.**

**Bjux**

**Bee**


	11. Chapter 11

_**In the middle of the night, I may watch you go  
There'll be no value in the strength of walls that I have grown  
There'll be no comfort in the shade of the shadows thrown  
But I'll be yours if you'll be mine**_

_**Stretch out my life and pick the seams out  
Take what you like, but close my ears and eyes  
Watch me crumble over and over**_

Enquanto seguiam viagem a cavalo pelo deserto, Arya encarava as costas dele sem saber o que pensar ou fazer. Myrcella seguia com a pequena Joanna numa liteira logo atrás e apesar do convite para que Arya se juntasse a ela, a Senhora de Winterfell e Princesa de Dragonstone, seguia sobre o cavalo com o sol torrando seus miolos.

Ela não havia conseguido dormir direito depois do banquete, tão pouco conseguiu tirar aquela maldita conversa que aconteceu nos corredores de Sunspear da cabeça. Toda vez que pensava no que Jon havia dito, em seu tom de voz e na proximidade de seus corpos, Arya sentia a respiração ficar pesada e seu peito se comprimir. De algum modo, ela nunca havia se sentido tão exposta, ou tão vulnerável quanto naquele momento, nem mesmo na primeira noite.

A ideia de Jon se declarando para ela era simplesmente inimaginável. Jon não a amava, não como um homem ama uma mulher. Aquilo ia contra todos os votos, contra tudo aquilo que ele acreditava. Era o fim do dever, da honra, do respeito à memória de Eddard Stark e Robb. O Jon que ela conheceu na infância jamais se permitiria chegar a tal ponto e o casamento só havia acontecido porque ele havia recebido uma ordem da rainha, não porque ela pudesse de algum modo ser para ele um objeto de interesse.

Mesmo assim ela sentia seu coração dividido entre a alegria e a angustia. Não soube o que dizer a ele, ou como dizer. Nunca ensinaram a ela aquele tipo de coisa, porque para a filha de um lorde era mais importante ser silenciosa e obediente do que corresponder às afeições de seu marido, se é que elas existiriam. Talvez Sansa soubesse o que fazer numa situação como aquela. Talvez ela devesse ter ouvido mais canções quando criança, ao invés de querer seguir os garotos por toda parte para aprender a lutar com espadas. Uma espada não diria a ela o que deveria dizer em resposta à confissão de Jon.

Myrcella insistia em dizer que Arya estava apaixonada pela memória de um rapaz que se despediu dela na infância e se recusava a enxergar o homem que aquele rapaz havia se tornado. Aquilo era ridículo de se imaginar. Ela nunca foi apaixonada por Jon e como poderia? Eles eram irmãos, ele era o herói dela e também seu melhor amigo, o maior referencial de segurança que ela tinha, depois da figura paterna. Gendry foi um bom amigo, também foi uma pessoa importante para ela e Arya até mesmo chegou a achá-lo atraente, mas ele não era tão bonito quanto Jon.

Esse pensamento fez com que ela desse um sobressalto. Quando foi que ela passou a comparar Gendry, um rapaz pro quem ela sentiu alguma atração, com Jon? Por que diabos ela faria uma coisa dessas? Não havia nenhuma semelhança entre os dois que justificasse a comparação, além do fato de ambos serem bastardos, terem olhos claros, cabelos escuros, a mesma idade...

Era isso que ela via em Gendry quando se tornaram amigos? Era por causa de todas estas semelhanças que ela se tornou tão próxima do Touro? Ela se lembrou de quando eles discutiram, pouco antes do Cão de Caça capturá-la. Gendry havia ofendido a memória do pai dela e havia ofendido Jon. Aquilo foi o bastante para que ela nunca mais quisesse colocar os olhos sobre ele e agora aquilo parecia tão...Revelador.

_**I have done wrong, so build your tower  
But call me home and I will build a throne  
And wash my eyes out never again**_

_**But love the one you hold  
And I'll be your goal  
To have and to hold  
A lover of the light**_

Ela era apaixonada por Jon, talvez não de uma forma consciente, já que naquela época qualquer sentimento deste tipo era impossível. Jon era um referencial de beleza e de comportamento. Era alguém que ela admirava e se sentia protegida quando estava por perto. Era seu melhor amigo.

Arya passou a viagem inteira tentando identificar as diferenças que existiam entre o Jon que ela conviveu durante toda sua infância e o homem com quem ela havia se casado. Por que Jon Targaryen a deixava tão nervosa e inquieta? Porque ele fazia com que ela perdesse a cabeça sem fazer esforço algum pra isso? Por que ela se sentia ansiosa toda vez que ele ameaçava tocá-la? Por que seu coração acelerava ao som da voz dele?

As diferenças não eram aparentes, ela supunha. Jon a encarava de modo diferente agora e parecia sempre confuso diante das reações dela. Era como se ela rompesse com toda sua estabilidade e o mantivesse numa tensão psicológica constante. Arya admitia que ele se esforçava para agradá-la, talvez mais do que qualquer homem faria, e mesmo assim era cheio de exigências.

Ele não gostava que ela falasse com outros homens, em especial Ned Dayne e Aegon. Ele não gostava que ela usasse roupas de acordo com a moda em público, mas não via qualquer problema no fato dela ser motivo de piada quando optava por roupas mais conservadoras. Arya tinha a distinta impressão de que Jon a trancaria numa torre e a obrigaria a se cobrir com várias camadas de tecido grosso se tivesse a chance, permitindo que ela se livrasse das roupas tão somente quanto ele a procurasse durante a noite. Além de tudo isso, Jon ainda queria arrastá-la de volta para Winterfell a todo custo, mesmo sabendo que ela seria uma péssima lady, mesmo sabendo que ela odiaria ter de cumprir aquele papel, mesmo sabendo que para ela pisar de novo no castelo só serviria para que ela se lembrasse diariamente de todos aqueles que ela perdeu durante a guerra.

Arya já não sabia mais dizer o que Jon queria dela, ou o que esperava de sua esposa. Quando eram crianças não havia exigência ou cobrança. Eles se aceitavam e eram cegos aos defeitos um do outro. Era um amor mais fácil de lidar, um amor ingênuo e despretensioso. Agora Jon confessava que a amava e, mesmo que não dissesse, havia uma exigência implícita por reciprocidade, por aceitação, paixão e desejo em medidas equivalentes, o que fazia Arya se perguntar se ela era ou não capaz de satisfazer tais exigências.

Enquanto seguiam debaixo do sol ela podia sentir Jon lançando olhares furtivos a ela. Se por ventura Arya o pegasse no meio de um destes olhares, ele abaixava a cabeça, ou iniciava alguma conversa sem importância com Trystane. Era como se ele estivesse envergonhado, ou ansioso de mais por uma resposta para conseguir encará-la. Quando ela sentia os olhos dele, seu rosto esquentava imediatamente e Arya sentia seus movimentos se tornarem mais desastrados do que o normal, como se ela houvesse desaprendido até mesmo a andar.

Quando chegaram a Water Gardens ela se sentiu aliviada e claustrofóbica ao mesmo tempo. O lugar era lindo, com suas piscinas naturais, as laranjeiras e o estilo arquitetônico exótico de Dorne. O clima também era bem mais agradável ali e não havia uma corte tão grande. Não seria esperado que ela e Jon comparecessem a grandes banquetes e bailes, o que significava que eles passariam um tempo consideravelmente maior sem ter de dar satisfação aos outros.

Não haveria muito a se fazer ali, o que deixaria Jon inquieto e entediado rapidamente. Arya sabia que isso o levaria aos aposentos dela e desta vez ela não conseguiria evitá-lo por muito tempo. Já havia se passado mais de duas semanas desde a última vez e agora ela se pegava pensando nele quando estava sozinha e deitada em sua cama. O quarto era silencioso de mais, a cama muito grande e as noites muito longas. Inevitavelmente ela pensava na sensação de ter seu corpo debaixo do dele e de como ela gostava de sentir a barba de Jon roçando contra o rosto dela quando ele a beijava.

Ela não queria pensar em sentimentos, nem queria tentar descobrir como resolveria aquele impasse, mas a forma como o corpo dela sentia falta da atenção e da paixão que Jon demonstrava já era uma constatação desconcertante. Talvez ela acabasse cedendo, talvez ela desistisse de sua teimosia e dissesse a ele que também o amava. Então eles fariam as pazes e Jon voltaria para a cama dela impaciente para demonstrar como havia sentido falta das noites insones. Aquela não parecia uma má ideia em hipótese alguma, mas também não parecia certo.

Arya encarou o vestido azul marinho que Myrcella havia ajudado ela a escolher. A princesa havia insistido que vermelho seria mais apropriado, mas Arya insistiu em teimar, dizendo que a cor não lhe favorecia. O vestido azul foi a melhor alternativa. Parecia uma atitude tola querer se vestir como as dornianas após Jon afirmar tantas vezes que nenhuma daquelas mulheres o interessava. Ela só havia se deixado levar pela insegurança e pela competitividade para no fim ouvir uma declaração de amor e se sentir uma criança voluntariosa.

Ela ponderou por longos momentos se devia ou não usar aquele vestido que deixava seus ombros e braços nus. O tecido era leve e fresco, como uma brisa sobre a pele. Não fazia diferença se ela se cobrisse como camadas e camadas de pele de lobo, ou se andasse seminua diante dele, ela ainda se sentiria insegura em todos os seus movimentos e não saberia o que fazer.

Talvez ela devesse acabar com aquele tratamento de silêncio e pedir desculpas por ter sido tão grosseira com ele. Talvez eles devessem conversar, ao invés de ficarem evitando um ao outro o tempo todo. Cedo ou tarde eles voltariam para Winterfell e não havia a menor chance do casamento ser desfeito, então o melhor era aceitar os fatos e tentar descobrir um modo de lidar com aquela confusão que havia se instaurado dentro dela.

Arya vestiu o vestido novo como quem veste uma armadura. Pintou seus olhos e a boca como se cumprisse um ritual antes da batalha. Ela havia sobrevivido a tanta coisa e superado tantos medos durante a guerra. O que tornava aquelas três palavras tão assustadoras? Ele ainda era o mesmo Jon, de algum modo. Ele ainda era importante de mais para que Arya considerasse a hipótese de perdê-lo pra sempre por não conseguir dizer que o amava também.

_**Skin too tight and eyes like marbles  
You spin me high so watch me as I glide  
Before I tumble homeward, homeward**_

_**I know I tried, I was not stable  
Flawed by pride, I miss my sanguine eyes  
So hold my hands up...breathe in, breathe out.**_

_**But love the one you hold  
And I'll be your goal  
To have and to hold  
A lover of the light**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ele estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Estava cansado de Dorne e de como as coisas iam de mal a pior entre ele e Arya. Estava cansado de implorar pela atenção dela. Talvez devesse se conformar com o fato de que aquele casamento só tinha chances de dar certo em seus sonhos e que Arya não o queria em hipótese alguma.

Jon se vestiu para o jantar após um longo banho para lavar o poeira que cobria seu corpo. Deixou a babar por fazer, num esforço vão de atender às preferências dela, mesmo sabendo que Arya não chegaria a reparar naquele detalhe.

Trystaine e Myrcella esperavam por eles numa sala reservada. Havia música e a comida tinha um cheiro maravilhoso. Ele gostava daquele lugar. Era mais fresco e tranquilo do que Sunspear, além do cheiro tentador das laranjeiras.

Estavam conversando sobre o clima quando Arya entrou na sala, vestindo um vestido dorniano, de seda azul. Ele se perguntava quantas vezes ainda iria se surpreender com a beleza dela, ou quanto tempo aguentaria viver naquela guerra fria.

Arya se sentou ao lado dele, como era de se esperar. Ela não falou nada, mas a proximidade fez com que o rosto dela ficasse levemente corado. O perfume dela o deixava zonzo e ansioso. Mal conseguiram comer, ou olhar um para o outro.

Em pouco mais de uma hora eles já haviam comido e ao menos Arya pediu licença para poupar os anfitriões de seu péssimo humor. Ela se levantou da mesa e deixou a sala. Myrcella e Trystane trocaram olhares significativos entre si e então de viraram para ele.

- Devia ir atrás dela. - Myrcella quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu duvido que minha esposa deseje minha presença no momento, mas agradeço a preocupação de vocês. – Jon disse abaixando a cabeça – Arya prefere acreditar que eu sou um fardo que ela tem de aturar pelo resto da vida, por mais que eu tente demonstrar o contrário ela se recusa a aceitar. Vir a Dorne foi uma ideia ruim. Penso que no Norte estaríamos mais a vontade para resolver nossos problemas e começar uma vida.

- Ela espera que você seja o Jon Snow que se despediu dela anos atrás. A princesa ainda não entendeu que o tempo passou e vocês se tornaram pessoas diferentes. – Myrcella insistiu.

- Eu não posso me tornar aquele menino outra vez, Alteza. – Jon respondeu – Nós dois temos responsabilidades, o reino tem expectativas em relação a este casamento e Arya vem agindo como uma criança teimosa ao se recusar a ver isso.

- Pare de falar em responsabilidades e expectativas. – Trystaine disse calmo – Não é assim que vai conseguir se entender com ela. Tente ser mais espontâneo.

- Temo que minha espontaneidade não seja do agrado dela. – Jon respondeu – Se não se importam, eu vou me retirar.

_**And in the middle of the night, I may watch you go**__**  
**__**There'll be no value in the strength of walls that I have grown**__**  
**__**There'll be no comfort in the shade of the shadows thrown**__**  
**__**You may not trust the promises of the change I'll show**__**  
**__**But I'll be yours if you'll be mine**_

Jon se levantou sem dizer mais uma palavra se quer. Caminhou pelos corredores de mármore esperando ter um lampejo de esclarecimento. O brilho da lua cheia inundava os salões vazios e dava ao lugar um aspecto surreal. Tudo era branco e brilhante, como um cenário em um sonho.

Ele se aproximou de uma das colunas de mármore e observou as piscinas iluminadas pela lua, enquanto o ar era saturado pelo perfume das laranjeiras. Uma silhueta familiar se erguia próxima à água.

Ela havia soltado os cabelos e a lua deixava sua pele mais pálida. O vestido fino parecia feito de brisa. Os pés mergulhados na água fria. Ela era uma visão. Uma deusa de terras distantes e exóticas.

Jon caminhou pelos jardins, em direção onde ela estava. Se ela ao menos o ouvisse, se ao menos Arya o escutasse de alguma maneira. Podia dizer que ela havia sentido sua presença, mas preferiu ficar quieta. Era um progresso conseguirem ficar no mesmo lugar sem discutir, ou sem que Arya saísse correndo.

Ele retirou os sapatos e colocou os pés na água, sentindo a sensação refrescante. O perfume dela era intenso e intoxicante.

- Gosta daqui mais do que de Sunspear. – ele comentou quebrando o silêncio – O ar é perfumado e fresco. A brisa constante ajuda a aliviar o calor. – Arya ficou em silêncio – Até quando, Arya?

- Até quando o que? – ela perguntou.

- Até quando vai me punir? – Jon completou – Eu já pedi desculpas. Eu quero ao menos poder conversar com você sem trocarmos ofensas. – ele se virou para encará-la. Tocou o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos, fascinado com sua beleza – Quero poder te beijar sem ter medo de que você decida arrancar a minha língua.

- Eu nunca faria isso. – ela disse com veemência.

- Então eu posso beijá-la agora? – Jon disse se aproximando do rosto dela – Posso beijá-la e depois sussurrar como você está linda? – seus lábios roçaram contra os dela, testando-a – Posso dizer que te amo?

- Diga o que quiser. – ela disse num sussurro.

Os lábios dele foram gentis contra os dela, como se tentassem convencê-la de que aquela era a melhor solução. Arya fechou os olhos, enquanto ele a envolvia pela cintura, deixando-a mais próxima. O beijo se tornava mais intenso aos poucos e Jon quase se permitiu acreditar que tudo ficaria bem entre eles.

Sua mão desceu por toda extensão das costas seminuas dela, sentindo a textura da pele e da seda. As mãos dela estavam em sua nuca e seus dedos enroscados nos cabelos dele. Queria não ter sentido tanta falta do toque dela e de como Arya sempre o fazia se sentir um garoto de dezesseis anos, ansioso e inexperiente.

Ele beijou o pescoço dela e Arya jogou a cabeça para trás, dando a ele livre acesso. Podia sentir como a respiração dela se tornava mais pesada, ou como ela estremecia de leve entre seus braços quando sentia a barba dele roçar contra sua pele sensível. Arya nunca parecia desejar o toque ou a presença dele, mas Jon sentia que estava tendo progresso.

E no momento seguinte ela o afastou, colocando suas mãos sobre o peito dele e o empurrando de leve. Jon parou de beijá-la e a viu caminha para longe dele, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Ela era uma bruxa, ela era uma doença, ela o deixaria louco cedo ou tarde.

Arya caminhou para dentro da piscina natural. A água batia em sua coxa quando ela olhou para trás. Seus olhos indecifráveis, seus cabelos soltos, seus ombros nus, sua boca inchada e entreaberta.

_**So love the one you hold**__**  
**__**And I will be your goal**__**  
**__**To have and to hold**__**  
**__**A lover of the light**_

- Não quer nadar comigo? – ela perguntou e por um instante Jon se sentiu uma criança novamente.

Arya mergulhou de uma vez, sem qualquer consideração com suas roupas. Jon arrancou a túnica que usava e a jogou longe, indo atrás dela. Jon mergulhou sentindo a água fria contra a pele. Seus braços afastavam a água enquanto procuravam por Arya mais uma vez. Ele podia ver a seda esvoaçar ao redor dela, fazendo-a se parecer com uma sereia.

Apesar do frescor da água, ele podia sentir seu sangue em ebulição logo abaixo de sua pele. Sua vontade era agarrá-la outra vez e toma-la para si. Ela nadava ao redor dele, provocando-o. Jon se perguntava se ela tinha consciência do que fazia com ele e agia por pura crueldade, ou se aquilo era apenas Arya sendo ela mesma.

Seus braços finalmente a enlaçaram pela cintura e os dois subiram para a superfície em busca de ar. Mal haviam recuperado o fôlego e Jon a girou para que ficassem frente a frente. Ele tomou a boca dela na sua enquanto a conduzia para fora da piscina. Sua boa agora era muito mais afoita, suas mãos muito mais impacientes.

A seda se grudava ao corpo dela de forma obscena. Ele podia sentir os mamilos rígidos e as camadas da saia coladas à pele dela. Ele a pegou nos braços e levou-a para fora, deitou-a no chão seco sem deixar de beijá-la. Suas mãos separaram as pernas dela e tentavam suspender as camadas de tecido encharcado que se grudavam à pele.

- Devíamos ir pra dentro. – Arya disse com dificuldade. Suas mãos ocupadas em arranhar as costas dele – Alguém pode nos ver.

- Você me rejeita pro dias... – Jon disse contra a pele do pescoço dela – Me deixa louco de raiva... – ele respirava com dificuldade – E agora que finalmente consigo colocar minhas mãos em você acha que vou conseguir andar até o quarto. Pros sete infernos se alguém vir. – ela riu enquanto tentava livrá-lo de suas calças.

- Agora podemos dar algo pra esse povo fofocar a respeito. – ela sussurrou junto ao ouvido dele.

- Então faça o favor de gemer bem alto. – ele beijou a boca dela com vontade.

As mãos dele finalmente conseguiram suspender a saia dela e em seguida deslizar as alças do vestido, deixando os seios dela a mostra. Ele beijou os seios dela, fazendo Arya arquear as costas ao sentir a boca dele ao redor do mamilo.

Com uma das mãos Jon a tocou entre as pernas, massageando-a e fazendo Arya gemer e prender a respiração. Com dois dedos ele a estimulava, sentindo a umidade crescente e a urgência nos beijos dela. Ao menos agora ele sabia que ela havia sentido sua falta também.

Não teve paciência para permitir que Arya atingisse seu momento de prazer. Queria estar dentro dela o mais rápido possível. Ela o ajudou a se livrar das calças e antes que Arya pudesse ao menos se preparar para recebe-lo, Jon a estocou com força, enterrando-se entre as pernas dela e sentindo-a sufocante ao seu redor.

Arya deixou escapar um grito curto ao senti-lo por inteiro e emitiu protestos a medida que Jon se movia dentro dela. Devia ter sido mais delicado, mas não estava mais raciocinando direito. Mais tarde ele a levaria pra o quarto e eles fariam amor com toda calma e todo tempo do mundo, mas naquele momento ele precisava de alívio.

Aos poucos ela passou a mover o quadril de encontro ao dele, buscando seu próprio alívio. Ela o beijava e arranhava seus braços e costas, por vezes mordendo o pescoço dele e fazendo Jon rosnar em resposta. Ele a puxou pelos cabelos da nuca, deixando o pescoço dela a mostra. Espalhou beijos quase possessivos sobre a pela clara, que no dia seguinte estaria cheia de marcas escuras.

Arya o enlaçou pelo quadril com suas pernas, fazendo-o ir mais fundo e mais forte. Jon podia sentir que o fim estava próximo. Ele levou a mão até o sexo dela, massageando-a pouco acima de onde seus corpos se uniam. Arya fechou os olhos com força e não demorou muito para que ela se contraísse inteira em uma série de espasmos, acabando com o autocontrole dele também.

Precisou de algum tempo para se recuperar. Arya ainda estava ofegante e de olhos fechados. Ele beijou o rosto dela, recebendo em troca carinhos displicentes em seu cabelo. Estavam exaustos, encharcados e, por hora, satisfeitos.

- Devo entender isso como uma trégua? – Jon perguntou.

- Pode sim. – ela disse beijando a boca dele de leve.

- O que aconteceu pra você mudar de ideia? – Jon perguntou enquanto afundava o nariz na volta do pescoço dela.

- Eu não gosto de brigar com você. – ela disse encolhendo os ombros – Eu não quero ser um enfeite, ao algo que você tolera, eu não quero ser só a mulher que tem a obrigação de te dar filhos.

- E é assim que se sente? – ele perguntou consternado – Arya, eu não quero nada disso. Eu só quero você, do jeito que sempre foi. A minha Arya, esperta e selvagem.

- Me desculpe por ter acusado você de estar interessado em Nymeria Sand. – ela disse.

- Me desculpe por ser sempre um imbecil paranoico e ciumento. – ele respondeu.

- Desculpas aceitas. – ela disse fechando os olhos – Droga!

- O que foi? – ele perguntou confuso ao ouvi-la praguejar.

- Eu não sei como lidar com isso. – ela admitiu.

- Isso o que? – Jon a encarou confuso.

- Eu... – ela fechou os olhos – Acho que te amo também, mas eu não sei como lidar com isso. Eu queria que fosse fácil, como antes.

- Pode ser. – ele disse beijando a boca dela mais uma vez.

- Vamos pra casa. – ela pediu – Eu quero voltar pra casa com você. – Jon sorriu para ela em resposta.

- Vamos, mas acho que não podemos ir a lugar nenhum nesse estado. – Jon disse rindo, o que era algo inusitado. Jon se levantou e vestiu suas calças antes de pegá-la em seus braços e jogá-la sobre o ombro como havia feito no dia em que se casaram – Eu vou levar você pro quarto antes.

- Achei que agora estaria menos...Desesperado? – ela disse rindo.

- Menos? Você me deixa por semanas e acha que só isso será o bastante? – ele questionou enquanto a carregava para dentro – Nós temos muitos assuntos pra resolver antes de voltar pro Norte, minha senhora.

_**So love the one you hold**__**  
**__**And I will be your goal**__**  
**__**To have and to hold**__**  
**__**A lover of the light**_

_**Nota da autora: Eu sei que demorei uma vida pra postar esse capítulo e finalmente os dois fizeram as pazes! Aleluia! Espero que gostem e que me perdoem por ter demorado tanto. A música do capítulo é Lover of the Light, do Mumford & Sons.**_

_**Bju**_

_**Bee**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I came home  
Like a stone  
And I fell heavy into your arms  
These days of dust  
Which we've known  
Will blow away with this new sun**_

_**And I'll kneel down  
Wait for now  
And I'll kneel down  
Know my ground**_

Ela se sentiu nauseada durante a maior parte da viagem o que tornou a sensação de pisar em terra firme uma verdadeira benção. O restante do caminho foi feito a cavalo e Arya sentia um alívio indescritível ao sentir o vento frio do Norte contra o rosto enquanto ela cavalgava em direção a Winterfell, como se pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela pudesse se dar ao luxo de baixar suas defesas. Jon nunca estava muito longe dela. Seguia o caminho num ritmo forte, e ao longo da jornada era saudado pelo povo, como o pai dela foi um dia. Ali ele era uma figura imponente, que demandava respeito e lealdade.

Quando chegaram ao castelo seus olhos ficaram úmidos e um nó se formou em sua garganta. Não sabia se estava aliviada e feliz por ter voltado pra casa, ou se queria finalmente poder lamentar a morte do pai, da mãe e do irmão. O lugar estava terrivelmente silencioso e ela já não reconhecia a maior parte dos servos. A insegurança a tomou de surpresa. Aquela não era a casa em que ela viveu em sua infância, era a casa de seu marido e pela primeira vez Winterfell pareceu assustadora para ela. Jon deve ter percebido isso. Ele segurou a mão dela e se ofereceu para mostrar tudo a ela.

Eles a chamavam de Lady Stark, apesar de ser uma princesa Targaryen por casamento. No Norte todos preferiam ignorar a conexão que Jon possuía com a família real, preferindo se referir a ele como um Stark. Ao menos isso era algo que ela apreciava, que fazia com que ela se sentisse bem vinda ali e trazia um pouco da familiaridade de volta.

Havia algo de reconfortante no frio do Norte, em caminhar pelo castelo, sentar-se no Jardim de Vidro e rezar no bosque sagrado. Jon a acompanhou até a árvore-coração e os dois ficaram sentados de baixo da sombra, conversando a respeito de algumas melhorias que poderiam ser feitas no castelo. Ali, no bosque sagrado, vestindo couro fervido e capa com gola de pele, ele se parecia mais com o Jon Snow que ela conhecia desde criança, mas havia algo na forma como ele olhava para ela que fazia com que Arya se lembrasse de como seu pai e sua mãe se encaravam quando estavam a sós.

- Nada contra as roupas dornianas, mas eu prefiro você assim. – ele disse estendendo a mão para que ela fosse até onde ele estava. Arya caminhou até ele e se sentou ao lado de Jon, enquanto ele a puxava para seus braços, fazendo-a repousar a cabeça contra o peito dele.

- Assim como? – ela perguntou de olhos fechados.

- Cabelo solto, roupas nortenhas e a sua risada quando está cavalgando. Eu quase me esqueci de como você costumava gostar de cavalgar. – ele disse beijando a testa dela – Como se sente agora que estamos em casa?

- É bom estar aqui, mesmo que involuntariamente eu espere ver meu pai aqui, ou minha mãe no grande salão, e Robb no pátio. Tudo parece tão silencioso agora. – ela respondeu.

- Eu fico feliz que esteja aqui. – ele respondeu sério – O silêncio costumava me incomodar e eu sentia falta de conversar com alguém.

Aos poucos ela entendia o quanto ele foi solitário durante os anos que passaram longe um do outro. Jon se esforçava para ser um bom lorde para o povo, mas não tinha muitos amigos, ou alguém com quem discutir e conversar quando o dia chegava ao fim.

Houve um banquete de recepção para eles. Rickon e Bran estavam presentes e Arya se sentiu grata por poder abraçar os irmãos depois de tanto tempo. Jon parecia mais tranquilo e confortável dentro daquelas paredes. Ele ria mais e conversava com lordes menores e subalternos com genuíno interesse, enquanto bebia uma taça de vinho e segurava a mão dela furtivamente por baixo da mesa. Ela ficava desconcertada quando ele fazia isso, sem saber o que fazer com o calor que sentia em seu rosto.

Arya olhava para ele de relance durante o banquete. Era surpreendente como ali ele se parecia com outra pessoa. O rosto angular e longo, a barba por fazer e o cabelo caindo sobre os olhos cinzentos combinavam com o Norte e Arya gostava de como Jon parecia imponente com suas roupas nortenhas. Ele se parecia com um Rei do Inverno.

Ao final do banquete ela se despediu de Bran e Rickon e se retirou do salão. Os aposentos que um dia pertenceram ao pai e à mãe dela, agora era dela e de Jon. As coisas ali não haviam mudado tanto, mas ainda parecia um lugar sagrado para ela. Quando criança ela só entrava ali quando sua mãe queria lhe dar uma bronca.

Ela havia acabado de vestir uma camisola quando ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir. Seu coração acelerou imediatamente e seu corpo inteiro se aqueceu ao ouvir os passos dele se aproximando. Ouviu o som do metal contra a madeira, de peças de roupa sendo retiradas e botas sendo colocadas de lado.

_**And I'll will wait,**__**  
**__**I will wait for you**__**  
**__**And I'll will wait,**__**  
**__**I will wait for you**_

Arya se virou para vê-lo. Jon olhava para ela com intensidade e um sorriso discreto dançando no canto da boca. Ele havia deixado de lado a capa, a túnica e as botas, usando apenas a calça e uma camisa feita de algodão grosseiro. Ele caminhou até ela, ficando a apenas um passo de distância. Os olhos dele estavam fixos nos olhos dela e Arya se sentiu subitamente vulnerável.

- Boa noite, esposa. – ele disse enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo dela para trás da orelha – Está cansada?

- Um pouco. – Arya disse em tom baixo.

Jon inclinou o rosto até seus lábios roçarem contra os lábios dela. Arya fechou os olhos imediatamente, enquanto ele levava a mão à nuca dela para aprofundar o beijo. A língua dele pediu passagem e sem qualquer resistência Arya permitiu que ele tornasse aquele beijou mais intimo e quente.

As mãos dele deslizavam pelas costas encobertas dela e voltavam à nuca. Jon parecia dominar os sentidos dela sem esforço algum e em poucos segundos Arya se sentia ansiosa pela perspectiva de tê-lo dentro de si. Ela levou suas mãos às amarras da camisa dele e desfez os laços rapidamente. Jon riu contra os lábios dela.

- Achei que estivesse cansada. – ele disse rouco.

- Não estou tão cansada assim. – Arya respondeu impaciente.

Ela retirou a camisa que ele usava e a jogou longe. Jon não parecia muito disposto a conduzir tudo de forma lenta e delica, logo a camisola dela foi arrancada com a mesma impaciência, deixando Arya completamente nua diante dele. Ele a abraçou pela cintura e a levantou do chão, fazendo Arya enlaça-lo com suas pernas enquanto ele a carregava até a cama.

Ela sentiu suas costas pressionadas contra o colchão, enquanto a boca de Jon buscava o bico do seio direito dela, sugando com força e por vezes raspando os dentes contra a pele sensível. Arya perdia o fôlego e deixava escapar gemidos abafados, enquanto Jon cuidava de beijá-la por toda parte, cobrindo o corpo dela com marcas avermelhadas.

A boca dele desceu pela barriga dela, sua língua quente contornando o umbigo e depois descendo ainda mais, até que Arya estivesse de pernas abertas e ansiosa pela sensação de ter a língua dele em suas partes mais intimas. Era obscena a forma como ela se rendia quando ele a beijava lá, quando a sugava até que Arya estivesse zonza de prazer e os lábios dele estivessem melados.

Daquela vez não foi diferente. Ao sentir a língua dele tocando aquele pequeno ponto de prazer, ela levou suas mãos ao cabelo dele, massageando seu escalpo e incentivando-o a continuar, mas Jon parecia particularmente inspirado naquele dia e Arya só se deu conta quando sentiu os dedos dele invadindo-a, fazendo movimentos sinuosos.

À medida que a onda de prazer se formava dentro dela, Arya se agarrava à mantas e peles que cobriam a cama. Seus dedos dos pés se contorciam e os gemidos se tornavam altos de mais para serem contidos. Ela estava próxima, tão próxima que chegava a ser dolorosa a necessidade de obter alívio. Os dedos dele se moviam cada vez mais rápido e sua boca se tornava mais e mais audaciosa em estimulá-la, até que um som quase animalesco escapou da boca dela e Arya se rendeu aos espasmos que percorriam seu corpo inteiro.

Ela ainda estava tonta quando Jon se afastou para remover o restante das roupas que usava. Ele voltou a beijá-la e ela pode sentir seu próprio gosto nos lábios dele.

- Gosto quando você relaxa. Acho fascinantes os sons e expressões que você faz. – ele disse beijando o pescoço dela.

Jon se afastou dela sem qualquer motivo aparente. Arya o encarou sem entender porque ele havia se distanciado para se sentar na cama, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira. Jon manteve o olhar firme e intenso, fazendo sinal para que ela fosse até ele. Arya engatinhou até ele com dificuldade. Seus joelhos ainda estavam fracos e ela ainda podia sentir os efeitos do orgasmo.

Ela se posicionou sobre ele, colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Jon. Ele buscou a boca dela mais uma vez. O beijo era quase selvagem. Jon guiou o quadril dela, fazendo Arya se sentar sobre seu colo, recebendo-o dentro de si. Ela fechou os olhos com força, enquanto ele a conduzia até que Arya pudesse sentí-lo inteiro de forma quase desconfortável.

- Quero que me cavalgue. – ele disse rouco contra o ouvido dela – Me mostre como é uma boa amazona.

Ela se apoiou nos ombros dele enquanto movia o quadril. Os movimentos de fato não eram tão diferentes daqueles que ela fazia quando cavalgava, mas as sensações eram muito mais interessantes. Jon a segurava pelos cabelos da nuca, inclinando a cabeça dela para trás enquanto beijava o pescoço dela e o vale entre os seios. A outra mão pousada no fim da coluna dela dava comandos sutis.

Podia senti-lo pulsar dentro dela à medida que Jon se aproximava do próprio prazer, mas Arya já não sabia se conseguiria resistir por muito mais tempo. Seu corpo inteiro estava hipersensível e ela já sentia a mente ficando turva mais uma vez. Ele foi ainda mais cruel ao levar uma de suas mãos até onde os sexos de uniam, tocando-a mais uma vez com tanta impiedade que logo Arya estava gritando o nome dele, ofegante, enquanto buscava apoio abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

Ela ficou tão zonza que nem mesmo percebeu quando ele mudou a posição, deitando-a de costas no colchão e estocando-a em um ritmo tão forte que logo ela se viu caminhando para mais uma avalanche de prazer, mas desta vez levando Jon junto com ela.

Sentiu o liquido quente e viscoso preenchendo-a. Ela arranhou os braços e costas dele e o enlaçou com as pernas pelo quadril, deixando-o enterrado dentro de si. Podia até mesmo sentir um desconforto no seu baixo ventre, o que costumava acontecer quando Jon se deixava levar pelo calor do momento e usava de mais força do que o necessário.

Ele respirava com dificuldade, ainda deitado com a cabeça entre os seios dela. Arya passava a mão pelos cabelos dele. Ele a beijou de leve e a encarou no fundo dos olhos.

- Bem vinda ao lar. – ele disse e pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Arya sentiu que estava de fato em casa.

_**So break my step  
And relent  
You forgave and I won't forget  
Know what we've seen  
And him with less  
Now in some way  
Shake the excess**_

_**And I'll will wait,  
I will wait for you  
And I'll will wait,  
I will wait for you **_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Ele observava Arya se inclinar sobre os livros de contabilidade enquanto ela fazia caretas e mais caretas. Jon tinha de se controlar para não rir da cena, aquilo era um assunto sério e com a colheita próxima era melhor que tudo estivesse em ordem para que os impostos fossem coletados de forma eficiente e os estoques durassem.

- Precisamos de um novo castelão. – ela disse de forma conclusiva – E eu estou falando sério. Do jeito que está não dá pra continuar. Há milhões de erros de calculo aqui e eu não posso confiar em nenhum dos dados.

- Maester Eric é melhor com feridas e febres do que com números. Meu antigo castelão falesceu pouco antes do nosso casamento e eu não tive tempo de nomear outro. – Jon disse.

- Ainda bem que vi esses erros a tempo. – ela disse apoiando as costas contra o encosto da cadeira. Arya parecia exausta o tempo todo nos últimos meses – Vamos deixar o maester com as febres e feridas. Das contas cuido eu até arranjarmos outra pessoa, o que eu espero que não demore muito.

- Sente-se bem? – ele perguntou preocupado. Ela parecia frágil de mais pra conseguir carregar tanto peso e ele estava começando a ficar paranoico.

- Tão bem quanto o possível, eu acho. – ela disse repousando a mão sobre a barriga redonda – Nunca me disseram que era tão cansativo e problemático. Sem falar que não existem mais posições confortáveis em pra sentar.

- Por que não vai para o quarto descansar um pouco? – ele sugeriu – Você não me parece bem hoje.

- Jon, já disse, eu estou bem. – ela teimou – Só imagino que nenhuma mulher no oitavo mês possa ficar de fato confortável. – Arya se levantou de forma desengonçada da cadeira e se apoiou na mesa, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo ela gemeu levando a mão à barriga mais uma vez.

Jon se apressou em levantar da cadeira e ajuda-la. Foi quando ele percebeu que a saia dela estava molhada e uma poça se formava aos pés dela. Arya arregalou os olhos e ele começava a entrar em pânico.

- O que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou afoito – Está bem?

- Acho que vamos precisar do castelão com urgência, mas antes preciso do maester. – ela disse fechando os olhos com força. Seu rosto estava pálido e ela suava frio. – E das parteiras. Me ajude a chegar no quarto.

Ele fez o que Arya pediu, tentando se controlar para não entrar em pânico. Já havia visto mulheres em trabalho de parto antes, mas quando se tratava dela, Jon se sentia totalmente despreparado para o momento.

_**Now I'll be bold  
As well as strong  
Use my head alongside my heart  
So take my flesh  
And fix my eyes  
That tethered mind free from the lies**_

_**And I'll kneel down  
Wait for now  
And I'll kneel down  
Know my ground**_

As parteiras foram chamadas, junto com o maester, e ele foi proibido de entrar no quarto. Podia ouvir os gritos dela do lado de fora e as vozes afoitas que davam ordens e a incentivavam a fazer força para empurrar a criança para baixo. As mãos dele estavam suadas e Jon se perguntava se seria uma boa ideia exigir estar ao lado dela naquele momento.

Foram horas até um choro agudo e estridente ser ouvido e a porta do quarto ser aberta. O maester anunciou que ele podia entrar e que a mãe e o bebê estavam bem e em perfeita saúde.

Arya estava deitada sobre a cama, segurando um embrulho de mantas com uma expressão incrédula no rosto. Jon se aproximou dela com cuidado e ela estendeu o embrulho para que ele pudesse ver com seus próprios olhos. O bebê recém nascido se remexia nos braços dele e Jon não sabia exatamente como agir.

- É um menino. – ela disse orgulhosa – Eu já ordenei que uma mensagem fosse enviada à Rainha. Eu lhe dei um filho e agora você é o herdeiro do Trono.

Jon a encarou como se não tivesse entendido uma única palavra do que ela havia dito. Ele se limitou a sentar-se ao lado dela, ainda encantado com a sensação de segurar o primeiro filho nos braços.

- Para os sete infernos com o trono. – ele disse pouco antes de lançar um sorriso a ela – Ele é perfeito.

- Ele parece com você. – ela disse – Todo Stark.

- Como vamos chama-lo? – Jon perguntou – Acha que Eddard seria um nome adequado?

- Acho que seria perfeito. – ela disse sorrindo para ele, ainda exausta – Mas eu não me importaria de chama-lo de Jon.

- Talvez para o próximo menino. – Jon respondeu rindo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia anterior havia nevado o bastante para deixar o pátio inteiro branco e isso bastou para que as crianças corressem para fora para brincar. O maester tentou advertir a respeito dos riscos de deixar as crianças expostas ao frio, mas tudo o que Arya fez foi dizer que eles eram nortenhos e como tal tinham de saber lidar com o frio. Obviamente o maester foi se queixar com Jon e obviamente Jon foi atrás dela para saber o motivo da reclamação.

Arya tinha acabado de pegar Lyanna no colo quando Jon entrou no berçário. Ele não parecia contrariado ou nada do tipo. Ele apenas se aproximou da esposa e beijou sua boca de leve e em seguida beijou a testa da filha mais nova.

- Ned e Robb estão lá fora? – Jon perguntou.

- Eu deixei eles saírem pra brincar. A babá está de olho neles. – ela respondeu – Aquele velho rabugento foi reclamar com você, não foi?

- Ele só está preocupado. – Jon respondeu conciliador – Eu não tenho mais nenhum compromisso por hoje, então o que acha de nos juntarmos às crianças do lado de fora?

- Acho esplendido. – ela respondeu empolgada, fazendo Jon rir – Vou mandar alguém preparar mulled wine pra quando voltarmos.

- Eu já cuidei disso. – ele respondeu orgulhoso.

- É por isso que eu te amo. – ela disse dando-lhe um beijo rápido – Vamos brincar lá fora, Lya? – ela perguntou para a filha. Lyanna ainda não falava, mas era uma criança risonha, que abria um sorriso para tudo o que a mãe dizia.

Os três saíram do castelo em direção ao pátio. Ned e Robb tentavam fazer castelos de neve, que na verdade pareciam apenas montes de neve com gravetos e pedras. Ao verem os pais se aproximarem, os dois logo deixaram de lado a brincadeira para correr em direção a eles.

Ned tinha olhos violeta e cabelo cacheado, levemente acobreado, enquanto Robb tinha herdado os olhos dos Tully e o cabelo preto. Das três crianças, Lyanna era a única cujos todos os traços e cores eram Stark. Ao longo daqueles anos e à medida que as crianças iam nascendo, Arya percebeu que a presença daqueles que haviam morrido durante a guerra ainda estava ali, em cada traço, em cada gesto dos pequenos.

Ela olhou para Jon e imediatamente ele passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela. Era quando eles tinham esses pequenos momentos que Arya se dava conta de que ela realmente estava em casa e que seu lugar era onde Jon estivesse.

_**Raise my hands  
Paint my spirit gold  
And bow my head  
Keep my heart slow**_

_**And I'll will wait  
I will wait for you  
And I'll will wait  
I will wait for you **_

_**Nota da autora: ACABOU! Isso mesmo, acabou. Eu não sei dizer se consegui desenvolver a fic como pretendia inicialmente. Acho que me perdi em vários momentos e acabei fazendo confusão, mas eu precisava por um fim nela. E é isso. Eles superaram as desconfianças e suspeitas que tinham, admitiram o que sentiam e a volta para Winterfell serve para que eles se sintam a vontade no ambiente e um com o outro. No fim das contas, essa é uma fic que fala mais de uma jornada de volta pra casa, do que de um romance. Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem. Bjus.**_

_**Bee **_


End file.
